Gypsy Blood
by BlooMist
Summary: The clumsiest girl in Paris  with a sixth sense to get lost, manages to piss Frollo off. What happens then? And what about that turbulent meeting with a certain Gypsy King?  RtM for a nasty chap ahead  Disney based.
1. The Escape

Chapter 1

The Escape

"See my dear Coralie, how these beings from hell party and try to seduce and twist our minds."

"_Oui oncle _Claude," Coralie replied, resting her delicate hands on her lap.

Despite her uncle's reprehension towards the crew of dancing gypsies, Coralie found the way they danced and entertained Paris, a good way to celebrate life. She had a terrible urge to dance and jump all around with them, but she knew how furious her uncle would be if she mentioned that.

"You have to gather all your strengths to resist their witchcraft and mischievous ways, you hear me?" Frollo asked her with hate in his voice.

"_Oui, oncle _Claude," she said brushing a lock of hair away from her eyes.

He kept on showing his revulsion towards the gypsies, and each word he spoke was filled with venom. But she didn't care. She was seeing the colours and listening to the music that filled Paris' streets on that sixth of January.

A group of people was gathered around a woman whose dark hair floated and hopped along with her well trained body, while she was dancing. A goat danced alongside her holding a hat and greeting anyone who was kind enough to give them a coin.

Not far, a man entertained a group of children with a couple of puppets. She heard the children laugh, and felt her heart content. 'I should be there, listening to the story. Not here listening to _him,_' she thought. She had the sudden image of the storyteller shoving a puppet down Frollo's throat, and she laughed.

"What is it you find amusing, _ma nièce_?" Frollo asked her. Then he followed her gaze and looked reprovingly at her. "Didn't I tell t you not to fall for their evil ways, Coralie?"

"Yes uncle. I'm sorry. It won't happen again," she said. And all joy she felt went away with his words.

"You are a little devil, aren't you? No wonder your mother died early, my poor sister. Having to raise a rebel like you," he said sharply. "I'm glad I get to raise you now."

She clenched her hands on her dress, biting her tongue not to send Frollo to hell. She looked at him furiously, only to hear another wave of children laughter. She thought hard and finally decided to ask her uncle for a tiny little favour.

"_Oncle_ Claude, may I ask you for something?" She said in her best smile.

"What?"

"I would like to go for a walk, and get to know Paris. Will you allow me?" She asked.

Frollo looked at her and his thin lips almost disappeared in what she thought was a smile.

"I can't see why not. But I will assign a body guard, for your own safety," Frollo said. "Tréville!" he called.

A fat man in a grey and black suit approached them. His fluffy moustache covered his top lip, and his equally fluffy eyebrows covered his eyes almost completely. Tréville paid continence to the Judge, and waited for orders.

"My niece would like to go for a stroll. I'm counting on you to keep an eye on her, and not letting her get hurt. Am I clear?" Frollo said.

"_Oui_,_ Monsieur_," replied Tréville.

"You know what will happen if you fail, don't you?" Frollo said viciously, and Coralie felt sorry for the man, but she knew better then to interfere.

"_Oui_,_ Monsieur,_" Tréville said in a rough voice.

"Of you go," Frollo said.

"_Merci, oncle_" Coralie thanked him, kissing the emerald ring in his index finger.

While she walked away from the Judge's cabin, she felt an urge to run and dance with the gypsies. But before she did so, she had to create a diversion, and get rid of _Monsieur _Tréville.

As they walked to the crowded streets, the guard was telling her some stories and legends that happened here and there, laughing behind his moustache. When they turned to the main street, Coralie saw the perfect opportunity to run away. She slowly begun to pull her skirts up, and prepared to run, and never look back.

And so she went. Running wild and trying not to collide with anyone. Some looked amusingly to her, and some, mostly women, reproved the way she was running with her skirts pulled up like that. The guard could not spot her anywhere, but, just to be sure she really got him out of track, she shoved into a tight street, and made a couple of left turns and right turns next to those. After a few "_Pardon_" and "Excuse me, coming through!" she finally stopped.

She was panting hard, but laughing melodically, happy to have escaped both her horrible uncle and a guard in less than an hour. She let go of her skirts and started to dance happily around. Coralie could not believe she was free. Although it meant problems with Frollo when returning home. But she could always say she got lost. Anyways, she would enjoy these short hours of freedom, and dance like she used to with her mother.

Coralie was dancing to a flautists tune when suddenly someone collided with her. She fell on her hands taking most of her weight and stopping her before her face met the stone floor. A piece of purple cloth flew over her to the floor in front of her.

"_Mon Dieu, Mademoiselle!_" a man said. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright? I didn't see you." he's voice was concerned.

"Obviously," she said, looking at his colourful vestments.

'Did I just collide with a rainbow?' she thought. But when looking at the man's face she smiled. He was the storyteller, the one with the puppets. He was wearing a pink mask, and his clothing was as colourful as a summer day. He held her hand and helped her stand up.

"Are you alright?" he repeated looking concernedly at her left arm. "You are bleeding," he said.

"I am?" She said picking the purple flying cloth from the floor. It was a hat, with two wonderful yellow feathers waving in the wind. "Here, _Monsieur_, your hat."

The man put on his hat and grabbed Coralie's arm.

"Clopin, _dépêche-toi!_ We are going to perform in ten minutes!" a woman shouted at him, running with a goat by her side.

"Coming, _chère_! Let me just help this young lady. I'll be right there," he said with a smile, and behind the mask, his eyes smiled too.

Then he reached a purple and yellow silk handkerchief and involved Coralie's bloody arm.

"Once again, I'm sorry for my clumsiness," he said politely. "Will you come and see our performance?" he asked her. "La Esmeralda is the best dancer in Paris!"

"Sure, _Monsieur_, I will." she said with a smile. "And thank you for the bandage." She said.

He lifted his hat in a greeting and then disappeared in the crowd. Only then she had the instinct to look at her arm. It was bleeding alright. The sleeve of her dress was completely soaked wet in red liquid, and the colourful cloth was starting to add red to its beautiful purple and yellow tones.

'Oh! He was a gypsy!' she realized. 'And he definitely didn't harm me. Why does _oncle_ Frollo hate them so much?' she asked to herself. 'He was kind to me. Not mischievous at all," she kept on, following the crowd to the main stage set near the majestic Notre Dame.

There they were, the man with the mask and the dancer. He was singing joyfully and she was dancing elegantly, showing everyone what gypsy's blood was made of: pure fire and bliss.

She had to agree with him, she must be the best dancer in Paris, or maybe in the world. There was nothing wrong in the way she moved. And they made a perfect team, coordinating the lyrics and the movements as the rhythm of two synchronized heartbeats. Once again she felt that jolt of joy and started to wave her body in an attempt to dance, but next to La Esmeralda, as the man called her, she was nothing but a joke.

When the performance ended, the crowd started to get excited, for next would be the election of the King of Fools. Coralie seemed quite excited about this Festival. Her mother used to tell her stories about the Feast of Fools. "I met your father during the festival, and we instantly fell in love for each other," she used to tell her with a bright, kind smile on her face.

Several men were pulled to the stage, but before Coralie could see what happened, she spotted a fat man in a grey and black suit.

"Oh, no! Tréville!" she mumbled quietly, and turning away, calculating an easy escape.

She saw the big oak doors to the mighty Cathedral and started to meander through the crowd.

"_Pardon Madame_," she said. "_Excuse moi, Monsieur_," she murmured, until she finally reached Notre Dame's entrance.

She reluctantly walked in the building, looking back over her shoulder to see if _Monsieur_ Tréville wasn't following her. As she turned to face the insides of the Cathedral, she gasped in awe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, sweet pineapple pie. Right, so here's the first chapter of the first HoND i've written.**

**I should probably make some warnings here for bad English and even nastier French, since none of these are my native language. So if you spot any mistakes, please be gentle and mend me, 'kay?**  
><strong>Hope you guys like this and please...REVIEW :)<strong>

**Music: Sky Stroll - Howl's moving Castle OST**

***Bloo***


	2. The Great Cathedral

Chapter 2

The Great Cathedral

The black and white floor extended below her feet. As she walked, her shoes clacked softly against the stone. She looked both ways, trying not to miss a single detail of that amazing architecture. Several stone sculptures rose along the wing, representing the soft faces of the many Saints her mother taught her to love and respect.

She stopped in front of one who represented Mary, holding Baby Jesus in her arms, with a serene look on her face.

"You sure remind me of my own mother," Coralie said to the statue. "She had the same kind look on her face and the same loving eyes."

She raised her arm, and caressed Mary's tough hands. A hand travelled from the side of her body to the locker she had hid between her breasts. As she felt the silver chain, she brought it outside its hiding place, holding it firmly in her hand.

"I miss you _maman_. I miss you very much," she murmured.

"Are you lost, dear child?" a soft voice said behind her.

She dropped her hand and hid the locket.

"No, _Monsieur_, I was praying to our Lady Mary," she said, with a gentle smile.

The Archdeacon looked at her, and smiled back.

"Oh, dear Mary is always attentive to our words. She has a kind heart, and big enough for all of us," the Archdeacon said thoughtfully. "What were you praying for, child?"

"I was asking her to take care of my mother's soul," Coralie said with a sad smile. "I hope she enjoys where she is now."

"I'm sure Mary will take good care of her." The Archdeacon said, lighting a candle at Mary's feet. "Why aren't you outside, having fun? Today is a big day to the people of Paris."

"I felt like speaking to _maman_. Telling her how much fun I had today. Telling her how beautiful Paris was, all colourful and–"

Her words were interrupted by the strident ringing of the bells, up in the bell tower. Both Coralie and the Archdeacon looked up, appreciating the sound. Coralie counted seven chimes, and wondered who made those beautiful bells sing.

"Sunset is coming, and soon it will be dark. Be careful on your way out," the Archdeacon said, cautiously. "I must return to my duties, now. You are welcome to come and talk to our Lady Mary any time you wish. She has a big heart. Farewell, dear child," he said, turning his back and disappearing through a wooden door.

"Farewell, father," she said in a whisper.

'What a kind man,' she thought as she started to walk to the Cathedral's exit. But as she held the door handle, she saw movement through the corner of her eye. Quickly, Coralie turned her head, and saw a smudge hide behind one of the columns.

She ran to it, her shoes clapping vividly on the floor. But when she looked behind the pillar, no one was there.

"I could've sworn I saw... I must be insane," she brought her hand to her forehead, as if testing for a fever. "_Mon Dieu_, there was something there, I saw it."

Again, she felt movement behind her, and she turned. This time she was sure she saw someone. The _someone_ was barely hiding behind Mary's statue, with two big feet showing on each side, and one big hand holding Mary's arm.

Coralie took her shoes off, being careful not to make a sound this time. Her silver anklet jingled joyfully in her left foot, but she didn't care to silence that one. She slowly approached, tiptoeing in the cold floor. Then she brushed her fingers softly in the ones holding the statue.

The hiding one shivered and retrieved his hand, with a scared moan.

"Don't be scared," she said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The lad didn't move and she went round Mary and peeked, to see a big mass of something, hiding a face behind its arms. Her heart jolted in fear and pity, but she kindly held his arm and tried to pull him out.

"No, please no!" the strange man said, with panic in his voice.

He was strong, and as much effort as she made, he wouldn't move an inch. So she tried another tactic.

"Are you lost?" she caressed his big arm with her delicate hand. "Maybe I can help you."

"Go away, please," he pleaded, pushing her away.

But the boy didn't know his own strength. When he pushed her, she almost flew to the opposite side of the wing. She landed with a loud thump, and moaned.

"It's the second time I fall today," she cried, brushing a hand on her forehead. "And I'm bleeding, _again_."

When hearing this last part, the boy reluctantly came from behind the shadow.

"Are you alright?" he said, once again with panic in his voice.

"I can't get up. My arm hurts and my head is bleeding. So no, I'm not alright," she said a little bit too harshly.

He came closer to her, and involved her small waist with his strong arms, pulling her up as if was she nothing but a feather. Then he turned his back on her.

"Thank you. That was kind," she said.

Then she observed him closely. His green tunics hid a big lump on his back. She observed the way his arms and legs arched, and a tuff of red hair spiked from a big head. She pitied him, and asked what crime he committed to have such a terrible curse on him.

"It's alright. Please look at me so I can thank you properly," she said.

Her voice was rougher then what she intended but still, she saw the boy turn slowly to her. Coralie's eyes widened when seeing that the curse had extended to his features as well. She gulped with fear and tried to smile kindly at him.

"My name is Coralie, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said with a nod.

"Qua–Quasimodo," the boy stammered.

She stepped closer and he took one step back.

"_Merci_, Quasimodo, for helping me get up."

"Don't mention it. I was also the one who helped you fall," he said heavily.

She laughed and brushed her dark hair away from her face.

"True. But if you didn't make me fall, I would've gotten a way to do it myself. I'm terribly clumsy, you see, and falling is in my nature."

He laughed back, and Coralie thought that after a while, it was actually pretty easy to forget about his deformed features or the huge lump on his back. He didn't seem evil at all, and he was in fact, inside God's House, so he must have a god soul.

She looked through the round stained glass in the back of the Cathedral, and didn't see much sun light. It was late.

"_Mademoiselle_, please, let me help you with your head wound," he kindly offered.

"_Merci_ Quasimodo, but I have to go," she sounded hasty and the look on her face was scared.

Quasimodo instantly stepped back into the shadows, thinking he's looks had scared her away.

"Oh, no! Don't go, my dear friend. I must return to my _oncle_. He must be looking for me now," she said. "I'm afraid I have to face the whip when I get home, since I ran away from the Festival today."

"He doesn't sound very nice, that uncle of yours," Quasimodo said with a frown, stepping closer to her.

"He doesn't, does he? He is not very nice, indeed," she agreed with a smile.

"Lie to him, say you got lost," he proposed.

"Oh, no. I don't lie. I promised my _maman_ I wouldn't tell lies," she said. "I have to go now. May I come and visit you someday soon?" she asked.

The lad's eyes widened with shock and contentment. He didn't have any friends, and now, this pretty young girl was asking if she could visit him.

"Yes, Coralie, you can. Whenever you like," he said happily.

She smiled brightly and hugged him.

"Thank you Quasi, my friend. I shall return."

Then, picking up her shoes, she exited the Cathedral and disappeared into the night, leaving Quasimodo alone with his cheerful and peaceful thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's going to get better, I promise :) Don't forget to Review _please *.*_**

**Music: Niiv - Omnia**

**Next: Chap 3 - The Punishment**

***Bloo***


	3. The Punishment

Chapter 3

The Punishment

She ran with her bare feet against the cold gravelled ground, trying hard to see where she was going. The truth was she didn't know Paris at all, since she had just moved two weeks ago. And despite she had Notre Dame as a reference, she had never left _oncle_ Claude's house by herself, so she was pretty much lost. The street she was in was tight and dim lighted, therefore she was having trouble seeing.

"Now you did it good Coralie! You silly girl!" she muttered to herself furiously. "You are so dead. When _oncle_ Claude puts his hands on you..." she broke her words as she finally saw Frollo's mansion.

She ran gladly, and a little proud of herself, for finding the house without having to ask to anyone in the way. As a known judge, it was dangerous for her to appear in front of any Parisians all messy and bloody as she was, and ask where Judge Frollo's mansion was. She looked not better then a prostitute with those ruined clothes and it would sound bad if Paris started to rumour about Frollo and a prostitute.

She knocked at the big doors. A tall man opened the door and looked shockingly at her.

"_Mademoiselle _Coralie! _Mon Dieu! __Qu'est-ce__qui t'est arrivé?_" the man asked her with a deep frown.

"I got lost," she said. Well, it wasn't a complete lie. "Where's _oncle _Claude?" She asked him.

"In his study, concerning about your whereabouts."

"_Merci_ Michel," she said to the servant.

Coralie walked through the wide hall, and conduced herself up the marble stairs. When arriving to her uncle's study doors, she knocked softly.

"Come in," Frollo's voice sounded.

She opened the door, and entered the division, gathering her strengths to face her punishment.

"_Pardon oncle._ I got lost," she said softly.

He was sitting in a high chair, behind a heavy table. Frollo's look upon his niece was mischievous and wrong in so many ways. He looked at her shattered dress and at the blood on her head and arm. She felt his gaze decay on her cleavage, and she felt disgusted.

"You got lost, or you ran away," he said getting up.

She took one step back as he started to approach her.

"I'm sorry _oncle_. I just wanted to have fun," she said.

He reached her ill arm and squeezed, making the girl twitch in pain. Frollo took the colourful kerchief that was binding her wound.

"This is a gypsy's garment. Where did you get this, you evil little girl?"

She looked at him and shivered from his vicious tone of voice.

"I fell and he bound my arm so it would stop bleeding, uncle."

Frollo turned around her and closed the door behind them. He conducted his niece to the table and threw the silk cloth to the floor. Then he turned her to him and passed a hand in the cut on her head.

"So he bound your arm, but didn't treat your head," he said. "Disgusting gypsies!"

She stiffed with his words.

"That was when I fell in Notre Dame," she said, omitting the fact she was _thrown_ in Notre Dame.

She didn't want to mention Quasimodo. If Frollo hated the gypsies and all they did was laugh and dance, she wouldn't even want to think what he could've done to that poor cursed man.

"You went to Notre Dame like _that_?" he said pointing at her rags. "You stupid girl. You little devil."

He slightly pressed his body against hers and she shivered. Tears were growing in her eyes, as she started to fear the worst. He passed a hand through her delicate shoulders and hissed in pleasure.

"You have to be punished for your insolence," he growled in her ear. "You shall learn to be obedient and submissive."

She shivered with all that malice. Then Frollo picked up his whip, and with one single hit, he tore the back of Coralie's dress in two, exposing her fragile back and delicate skin, the body of a young woman of seventeen. He roared in the back of his throat at the sight, and with one fluid motion, he bent her over the table.

Then he whipped her back, over and over again. She didn't cry or scream, much to Frollo's annoyance. He whipped harder, starting to tear her skin, and several bloody lines started to show in Coralie's back. Each time the whip entered in contact with her flesh was harder than the last.

"Who do you obey to?" Frollo asked severely. When she didn't respond, he hit her again. "Answer me you insolent!"

"I obey to you," she whispered, in a cracked voice.

"That's right. And who am I?" he asked with an evil grin.

"Judge Claude Frollo," she whispered again.

He tossed the whip aside, pretty much the same way he had done with the colourful kerchief, and went behind her, bending over her fragile body.

"You are a fast learner." he said.

Frollo pressed his hips against her, and once more, she felt disgusted. Her stomach started to jolt, and the only reason she didn't vomit yet was because she hadn't have any food since breakfast.

The Judge's arousal was very much pressed against her buttocks, and his hands were travelling up her skirts.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked in shock.

"Silcence!" he snapped. "A woman has to know when to shut up," he spanked her thigh and leaned more against her.

"You disgust me!" she yelled trying to break free from his tight grip.

He held her long dark hair and shoved her head against the hard table. The former cut she had started to bleed again and she screamed in pain.

"If you talk again I shall pick the whip up and give you another treatment. So choose girl, the silence or the whip." He said harshly, running his hand to her breasts.

Then he fully pulled her skirts up and pressed the lump in his pants hard against her private parts. He moaned as he took one of her firm round breasts in his hand and started to caress her. Finally, and much to Coralie's disappointment, she felt a warm drop of salty water run down her cheek. 'I'm sorry _maman, _I've let you down' she silently prayed.

Frollo caressed her body as he growled in her ear.

"Oh, young flesh. You who make me burn in desire, shall be mine alone." He muttered.

And that was enough for Coralie. She got loose from his grip and turned to him. The breast her uncle was caressing earlier was showing, and red from the tough handling, but she didn't care.

"What are you doing, your insolent. Get back in your place!" he said grabbing her strongly, but she raised a knee and kicked the hard lump on his pants with all the strength she still had in her body. Instantly, Frollo released her and cried in pain, holding his privates with both hands.

"You are evil. And you repulse me!" she said before running out the door.

"Come back! You little witch! You bewitched me, just like those nasty gypsies try to do! You shall burn in the deep flames of hell!" he shouted still in pain from her blow.

She tried to compose herself minimally. Her breasts were back to their place behind the cloth of her dress, but her back was showing all the way from neck to butt. She exited the mansion and started running. The cold air in the night sliced through the fresh cuts on her back, and she twisted in pain.

Coralie felt dirty and sickened. And now she had nowhere to go. Suddenly she remembered the Cathedral. She was sure the Archdeacon wouldn't refuse if she asked for help. She tried to remember the way back, but it was impossible. Still, she dashed with the little strength that still ran in her veins.

She came across two big iron doors, and entered, ceasing the running.

"I don't have memory of such place," she said, feeling a chill.

The full moon tried to break through the fog that fell over Paris, in that terrible scary night. She cleared her eyes, and tried to capture something. She walked through several curious stones, and stiffened when she recognized them as being tombstones.

"I'm in a cemetery," she gasped with fright. "How did I end up in a cemetery?"

In the distance, something moved. A shadow raised and two sparkly eyes looked directly at her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I said it was going to get better. My neck hurts.**

** Since I have the hole damn story finished, I think I'm going to be uploading it regularly. Right now I'm in a good mood, so yeah, wait for more soon :)**

**Music: Lux Aeterna - Clint Mansell**

**Next: Falling Down the Hole**

***Bloo***


	4. Falling Down the Hole

Chapter 4

Falling Down the Hole

Coralie was completely petrified. She tried to move, but her legs didn't obey her brain. Only when the thing barked she was able to jolt and run again, but her strengths started to wear off, and the lack of food started to be noticed. Still, she ran until she tripped.

The barking thing was getting closer and she saw its black fur and row of scary sharp teeth.

"_Gentil chien,_" she cried in fear as she pulled herself up. "Nice dog. Stay!"

But the dog wouldn't listen. She stepped backwards until she felt something hard against her back. She climbed the stone vault and took another step back. But as she did so, the ground beneath her failed and instead of walking back, she fell inside the thumb, with a strident scream.

Much to her surprise, when she landed, there were no bones, or any sign of a dead body. It was pitch-dark and disgustingly wet, as if the Seine made course there.

"But it can't be. It smells far too vile down here," she mumbled weakly.

She walked blind in the darkness, trying to find the way back to the cemetery. When she understood that looking for something that wasn't made to be found, was pretty much useless, she walked in a straight line, trying to find a wall, or something to rely on as a guide. Luckily, the wall was only a few steps away from her. She started to walk in the dark.

"How are you going to get out of this mess Coralie?" she said to herself. Somehow, it made the darkness seem less frightening and noticing that, she kept on. "I can't believe my day. It started so well!"

She heard a noise and stopped.

"It's a rat. It's just a rat. Keep going and you'll be fine," she tried to convince her hasty spirit. "_Mon Dieu_, if he finds me... _maman, _if he finds me I'm dead!" she said.

And as if she had spoken the magic words, something went _Abracadabra_, and suddenly the nasty tunnel was lit.

"Did I hear a death wish? I'll be the most pleasured one to concede it!" a rather familiar voice said maliciously.

"What? Who's there?" she asked, but when looking around at the tunnel irregular walls she screamed.

All that time, when she thought she was leaning against stone walls polished by the waters, she noticed that those lumps were nothing less than human skulls. All around, eyeless heads fixed her with evil mocking looks. Screaming to her 'You are next'. In between the skulls she could spot bones, any bone of any size and shape.

"Are you frightened, _petite chat_? You didn't even see the best part yet!" the voice mocked at her again.

Coralie felt dizzy and her vision begun to fail. Then she blacked out, from cold, exhaustion, pain, and fear.

When she woke up, she saw two big emerald eyes looking straight at her. She blinked her lids lazily and looked back at the deep green gaze.

"_Bonsoir,_" said the woman.

Coralie tried to get up, but her body was to stiff.

"What happened? Where am I? And who are you?"

"Is she awake, Esmeralda?" again that rather familiar voice said.

"_Oui_, but she is still weak, Clopin. Go easy on her," Esmeralda replied, lifting her gaze from her to the man.

'_Clopin... Why does that name sound so familiar?'_ she thought.

She heard the man snort and tried to find him with her gaze, but she couldn't, her neck was too sore to move.

"Go easy with a spy? Please Esmeralda, sometimes I think you don't know me at all," he laughed.

Coralie's eyes widened. "Spy? I'm not a spy!" she tried to say, but her words were much too weak to be heard.

"I don't think she's a spy. I think she's a victim. Please cousin, reconsider," Esmeralda said.

'_Listen to the kind lady! She seems nice!'_ Coralie thought.

The man snorted again. "She has 'Spy' splashed all over her face, _ma chère_. She was obviously reluctant to come, thus the bruises. And you know our rule. Pity she's a woman, though."

Coralie growled. _'Zip it, crazy man with a wickedly familiar and melodic voice! I like the lady more then I like you!'_ Esmeralda got up and walked away from her. _'Wha–? Where are you going? Don't leave me here with Monsieur Crazy!'_

"Please just, be gentle with her. At least now, when she's still so weak," Coralie heard Esmeralda say.

A long silence filled whatever place she was in and Coralie started to get sleepy. Then the melodic voice spoke again.

"Congratulations! You've found us!" he said. "What was their plan, young lady? Who were you supposed to inform?"

Coralie frowned and gathered the courage within.

"I'm not going to speak with a voice without a face. So come to me and face me like a man," she said.

She heard steps, and soon an equally familiar face appeared in front of her, just where Kind Esmeralda was.

"You are a tough one, eh?" Clopin said with a grin.

"Where am I? And what are you going to do with me?" Coralie demanded as she tried to sit in the wooden surface she was lying in.

The man raised a brow at her.

"I am the one asking the questions here! And I don't like to be interrupted!" he said severely. "Answer me! Who sent you here? Who are you spying for?"

She looked intently to him. If not for his harsh words, she would've thought he was a kind man. He had the same sweet eyes as the Storyteller from the Festival. And then she widened her eyes at him, comprehending why he was so familiar.

"You are the storyteller, aren't you?" she said.

"What?"

"The storyteller from the Festival of Fools. The one who sang and danced next to La Esmeralda," she insisted.

He looked puzzled at her.

"Do I know you, _petite chat?_ Have we met before?" he asked her, softening his words.

"_Oui Monsieur_. We ran into each other today, before your performance," she said calmly.

His eyes mimicked hers in a wide gaze. He observed her, obviously looking for his silk kerchief, but all he found was a wounded arm. He reached and brushed a hand through the deep cut and frowned.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Coralie, _Monsieur_."

"Coralie, how did you find our hideaway?"

"I fell," she said with a laugh.

Apparently falling really was in her nature.

"What's so amusing?"

"I happen to fall a lot," she said.

He studied her again, looking at her rags and her several bruises. The cut on her forehead and the several ones on her back had been cleansed with cold water. Coralie could still spot the bowl and the coloured cloth Esmeralda used to treat her.

"What about the rest of your injuries?" he asked her.

"I'm hungry."

He laughed at her and sat back in the chair he was on.

"You really are a tough one!" he said. "How did you end up in here?"

She rolled her eyes with impatience.

"I was running away. Then I got lost and then I fell. End of story," she gathered strengths and sat up to face him. "Now, feed me!" she growled.

"Only if you answer to my questions, truthfully," he said.

"I promise," she said with a nod.

He handed her a piece of bread and cheese, and a mug of wine. She chewed the tough bread, glad to have something to snuggle her avid stomach with. The rough wine slid down her throat, warming her from inside out.

Clopin observed her, asking himself when was the last time this poor creature had seen any food.

"I know it's not much, but it's what we have," he said.

"It's perfect. _Merci_," she said between bites.

"So, who were you running away from?"

"I was trying to escape my uncle," she answered, truthfully as she had promised.

"Was he the one who did all of that to you?" Clopin asked.

"Yes. You see, I ran away from him during the Festival, just before you knock me down," she said. "As you can imagine, he got furious. And when I got home, after I got lost, _again_, he whipped me," her voice broke.

All that time she had been talking in a very nonchalant way. But then her nerves of steel finally broke down and she started to cry, as she remembered the vicious way he had touched her and how he tried to force her to bend to his will. His hands caressing her body hungrily and roughly and once again she felt sickened.

She instinctively put down the food and crossed her hands in front of her chest. Then she looked down, letting her dark hair slide to her face, hiding her blushed features and her tears.

Clopin, who observed her silently, got up and released the cloth that was pushed aside in the entrance of the cabin they were in, closing the entrance and giving them privacy. Then he held a bottle and filled her mug with more rough wine. When he finally sat down back on the chair, he took a big sip from the bottle and waited for her to get a grip of herself.

He looked at the way she was holding her chest, as if she was afraid he could see past through her clothes and then, with a short gasp, he realized what had happened.

"He touched you, didn't he?" Clopin asked her.

She could only nod.

"What a vile man! Did he use you in any improper way?"

Coralie raised her head and looked at him.

"No, I ran away," she said. "If he finds me, he kills me. Please don't turn me in! Please. I didn't mean to enter this place. I was looking for the Cathedral and got lost. And then a dog started to follow me and next thing I know I was holding a bunch on human skulls and..." her voice broke. "Please, don't turn me in to him," she begged.

Clopin handed her the mug. "Drink."

She obeyed and drank the wine, letting the rough liquid warm her.

"What will happen to me?"

"I don't know yet," he said getting up. "But try to rest for now."

As he spoke, he brushed her long hair from her face, and exited the cabin. Coralie looked at him, trying to understand what was going to happen to her. But she decided to take Clopin's advice and rest. At least she had a ceiling to spend the night, and tomorrow she could worry about the rest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bloody hell! I've been away all weekend and I should be studying right now but...what the fuck. This is more fun!**

**Reviews are FUEL... so please don't let my engine die.**

**Music suggestion: Day of The Dead - Voltaire**

**Next: The Deal**

***Bloo***


	5. The Deal

Chapter 5

The Deal

Clopin woke up with the movement he felt in his cabin. He lazily opened one of his dark chocolate eyes and searched around. He saw a ragdoll put down a tray of food on top of the wooden table and then sat up in his bed.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked with his voice still rough from sleep.

The ragdoll turned to him and smiled kindly.

"_Bonjour_, _Monsieur _Clopin," she said. "I was bringing you some breakfast."

He looked at the tray and his chocolate eyes almost melted. "Where did you get all that food?"

"I went to the market, early this morning. Now, eat. You still have to decide about my own fate, remember?"

He looked at her, and made her a gesture to sit in the wooden stool. She obeyed and sat, never unlocking her eyes from his.

"What did you say your name was?" he asked.

"Coralie Dominique Delacroix," she answered with a smile.

Clopin jumped in his sit and ran to her, observing her features very closely. She leaned back with a scared look on her face.

"Delacroix, you said?" he repeated, still looking intently to her face.

"_Oui Monsieur._ And I believe you are much too close to me. It's not proper for a man to stand so close to a young lady," she reprehended.

He rolled his eyes and sat on the stool opposite from the one Coralie was on. Clopin looked at the tray of food, and a thought passed through his mind. What if she was trying to poison him?

"This is far too much food for me only. Why don't you eat some as well," he offered, pointing at the fruit.

"I already ate, but thank you anyways."

"I insist," he said, lowering his tone.

She looked at him and took one grape and a slice of bread, eating them with pleasure.

"As you can see, _Monsieur_, I'm still alive. You can eat in peace," she said with a smirk.

He looked at her, and felt rather embarrassed. Slicing the cheese and the bread he thought of what treatment should he give her. Everything was much easier now he knew she was a Delacroix.

"Wait, are you a Delacroix from the Laflamme the family or from Bellerose's?" he snapped.

She looked at him with surprise.

"I believe my father came from the Laflamme family. Do you know them?" she asked.

Clopin's eyes smiled happily and he nodded.

"Do you know _Monsieur_ Acelin Delacroix?" he asked with hope in his voice.

She looked down and nodded.

"_Oui,_ _Monsieur_ Clopin. I knew him," she said.

His expression closed at her use of the past tense.

"You _knew_ him, you said?"

"I'm sad to inform you that Acelin died, twelve years ago," she said.

Clopin's heart jolted in pain. Acelin Delacroix was his mentor. The man who taught him every craft he knew. Until one day he completely disappeared, leaving him to his stories and tunes, empty without his master's joyful assistance. Ten year old Clopin was devastated, and he never forgot all the things he learned from the best Gypsy King in history.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you the news," she said, eating another grape.

He shook his head and sent a silent pray in memory of his dear friend. Then he bit the bread and cheese and chewed thoughtfully. She was a Laflamme. A true Laflamme. He could not imprison one of his own people. But he still didn't trust her either.

"_Monsieur_?" she called for him.

He kept on chewing the fresh bread, and took a sip of the warm milk she served him. _'What am I suppose to do with petite chat?'_ he asked. Maybe she had some talent hidden in that fragile body of hers. She could sing or dance next to La Esmeralda.

"What abilities have you learnt? Can you sing?" he asked.

"No, _Monsieur._"

He frowned. What kind of gypsy didn't know how to sing?

"Can you dance?"

"No, _Monsieur_."

Was she really a gypsy? Maybe he was wrong about her origins.

"Can you play the flute, or any other instrument?" he desperately asked.

She lowered her head, hiding her face behind the long _noire_ locks of her hair.

"No, _Monsieur_," she said pitifully.

"Can you do anything at all? Besides being clumsy and falling all the time."

"I can read and write," she said. "But that's about it."

Clopin looked shocked at the girl. A _woman_ who could read _and_ write? Even weirder than that, she was a _gypsy_ _woman_ who could read _and_ write? That was impossible.

"You are lying," he said harshly.

She stood up and looked offended at him.

"I never lie! Last night I promised I would answer your questions truthfully, and I intend to keep my promise, _Monsieur_!" she said loudly.

He looked at her with surprise. She was fiery and strong minded. _'Yes, she is definitely one of us,_' he mumbled to himself. Then he smiled.

"I have a proposition to make," he said nonchalantly, while cutting another slice of cheese. "Sit."

She sat on the stool, holding the cloth of her dress that was starting to fall from her shoulders, almost revealing her breast line.

"I'm still not sure I can trust you, girl. But you can be useful to us," he said slowly. "I'll spare your life, if you agree on teaching me how to read and write. And I shall take you as my own apprentice and teach you the arts of singing and dancing."

Coralie looked confused at him. He returned her the gaze, dark chocolate meeting hazel. She shifted in her chair and frowned.

"Why do I have the feeling that this is not as simple as you make it sound?" she said sharply.

He laughed melodically.

"Because it really isn't that simple. Cleaver girl, you are, _petite chat_," he said smiling. "If you agree, you will have a home. But for that you have to become one of us, talk like us, think like us. You have to swear your loyalty to your Gypsy King, under the pain of flesh and blood, that you will protect our people, even if it means your own death," he said gloomily.

She gulped dryly and considered the possibilities. She definitely didn't want to go back to Frollo's mansion. But she wasn't as safe about the deal as she would like to be.

"What if I refuse?" she asked.

"Then it is the gallows for you, _Mademoiselle_ Delacroix," he said.

He's confidence was high. Clopin knew she would say yes no matter what. She was a highly instructed gypsy, but a gypsy nevertheless, and deeply in her soul, she knew she belonged there. Though he had the slight sensation she didn't know about her own origins.

"What do I have to do?" she asked firmly.

Clopin smiled triumphantly and stood up.

"Esmeralda!" he called.

Not two seconds after, a young girl with a thick dark hair and a pair of blazing green eyes showed up at the tent's entrance.

"_Oui, _Clopin?" she said, staring curiously at the girl.

"Bring the dagger," he said. "We have an oath to fulfil."

Esmeralda looked from Clopin to the girl, and then again to her cousin.

"Clopin, do you think–?"

"Go, _ma chère_. Bring me the dagger," he said.

Esmeralda rushed outside Clopin's cabin.

"So where is this Gypsy King I have to swear my oath to?" Coralie asked, a little worried about the dagger part.

"Oh, _ma petite chat_. You are looking at him," Clopin said smiling openly to her.

Coralie gasped. All this time, she had been talking with the King of the gypsies of Paris? Clopin looked amused at her.

Esmeralda returned holding something that was wrapped in yellow and green velvet, and handed it to Clopin. He put the wrapping on the table and unfolded it, until a shiny piece of gold made its appearance. Coralie examined the beautiful emeralds and rubies that were craved in the dagger's handle, and she sighed.

Clopin raised the dagger over his head and then he brought it down, slicing his palm. A fresh line of blood ran through his hand, dropping at their feet.

"Swear, _ma_ _petite chat_, that you will protect your people no matter what, even if it means your death," he said huskily.

He handed her the sharp dagger and she took it in her hand.

"I swear to you, my Gypsy King, that I will protect and honour our people even if my life depends of it," she said, slicing her hand. "Under the pain of blood, my loyalty lies with you and our people."

Clopin smiled and held her bloody hand with his own, and Esmeralda pressed their hands together, blood on blood, and flesh on flesh.

"Welcome Coralie, to the Court of Miracles," Clopin said with a satisfied grin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah... Clopin... I know, right? Anyways... Review please.**

**Musical suggestion: Satyrsex - Omnia**

**Next: The Makeover**

***Bloo***


	6. The Makeover

Chapter 6

The Makeover

After leaving Clopin's cabin as a new member of the gypsies of Paris, Coralie followed Esmeralda across the Court of Miracles grounds. She walked slowly behind her, pressing a handkerchief against the cut on her palm. Esmeralda stopped in front of a cabin similar to Clopin's, but smaller.

"This is where you are going to sleep. My bed is the one on the left side of the tent, and yours is the one on the right side," she informed her kindly. "Clopin asked me to share my tent with you, and make sure you were comfortable. I don't know what you have done or said to him, but I can tell he respects you. He never takes apprentices."

Coralie raised her light hazel gaze and looked directly into Esmeralda's eyes. Was she serious?

"Clopin wanted to hang me, so I didn't have much choice," Coralie said defensively.

Esmeralda laughed at her words.

"He wouldn't hang you! It's against his own rules to hang women and children. Slave and imprison them, yes. Kill them, absolutely no," Esmeralda said amusingly.

"Well, he did seem _dead_ serious about it."

The gypsy entered the tent and looked for something inside a bag.

"He's a good man, Coralie. Don't judge him just yet," Esmeralda said.

"I wasn't judging anyone. I'm not like–" she abruptly shut her mouth, not wanting to remember her vile uncle. "A man that makes kids laugh for a living can't be a bad person," she said calmly.

Esmeralda wasn't expecting her words. Coralie entered the cabin and sat on her bed, looking thoughtfully at the outside. Sometimes it was easy to forget she was several meters underground.

"Here, put these on," he said handing her several pieces of colourful clothing.

"What is this?"

"If you're going to live with us, you will dress like us," Esmeralda said. "Do you wish to bathe?"

Coralie nodded and Esmeralda made her a sign to follow her again. They crossed the courtyard again, walking by some curious faces. Some greeted Esmeralda and some frowned at the new girl.

"Who is she?" a woman murmured.

"I don't know, maybe a spy?" a man said.

"But she's walking willingly with La Esmeralda," another man said.

Coralie nodded at them, trying to be polite and greet them. Some responded and some didn't. Esmeralda stopped in front of a small tent and gave her passage. Inside in the very centre, was a big wooden container, half full of cold water.

"We fill it every two days at dawn," Esmeralda explained. "Each one of us can fill up two buckets per bath and can have one bath every other day. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Two buckets a bath, one bath in two days," Coralie repeated.

"You can put your clothes on that chair over there. I can assist you if you wish. You need special care on your back, because of your wounds."

The new girl nodded in consent and Esmeralda dropped the curtains of the bathing tent. She helped Coralie get undressed and filled up one bucket of water.

Coralie dipped a towel in the cold water and passed it on her face, feeling the freshness of the liquid drip through her skin. Esmeralda passed another towel through her back. Coralie shivered, not from the cold water, she was used to that, but from the sudden pain she felt on the several cuts.

"I hope you and your filthy soul burn in hell," Coralie said, not realizing she was talking out loud.

Esmeralda stopped the cleansing.

"What did you just say?" she asked sharply.

"I'm sorry. I was cursing my uncle."

"He did this to you, why?"

Before she could say anything, a rainbow burst through the bathing tent. Esmeralda, with extremely quick reflexes, covered the girl's naked body with an orange robe.

"Clopin, _que fais-tu__ici?_" La Esmeralda asked.

Clopin's cheeks were red, and he's eyes were trying hard not to notice the effects of the cold water on Coralie's breasts, hidden behind the thin cloth. Feeling his gaze upon her, she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"_Pardon Madmoiselles,_ Djali was calling me here and I thought something was wrong," he stammered. "Bad Djali! Bad goat!" he said to the goat behind him.

"_Allez!_" Esmeralda yelled.

He gladly obeyed, turning around and muttering furiously to the goat that was jumping amusingly behind him. Coralie eyed Esmeralda and both burst out in a laugh.

"See what I mean? He is a good man."

After the bath ended, Esmeralda handed her a turquoise skirt and a clean white blouse.

"Do I really have to wear a skirt?" Coralie asked.

Esmeralda looked at her.

"What else should you be wearing?"

"Maybe some tights or riding pants. I like those, they are incredibly comfortable," she said naturally.

The other girl looked strangely at her.

"Well, we don't have that here. Put on the skirt," she demanded.

"Do I have to wear the corset too?" she asked.

"Yes, you do."

Coralie examined the purple corset on her hands and frowned. _'Well, I took an oath,'_ she thought resolutely. _'Be like them, act like them, and think like them. How did I put myself into this mess?'_

She put on the clean clothes and swirled, showing the results to Esmeralda.

"How do I look?"

"Like one of us," she answered. "There's something lacking in there. You need to sparkle. That's it! Come with me."

Esmeralda took Coralie's wrist and pulled her. The latter ran after Esmeralda, trying not to trip and fall. Her new skirt flowed happily and her silver anklet jingled joyfully in her foot. In less than nothing, they were in Clopin's cabin, again. Coralie frowned.

"What are we doing here?"

Esmeralda told her to wait and went inside. Coralie stood at the entrance, looking at the goat that was dancing, near an orange and blue tent, to the sounds of a flute a child was playing beautifully.

"Look at that. Even the goat can dance. All I can do is fall. And the little boy plays that flute as beautifully as a nightingale. I can't even whistle!" she muttered to herself. "_Monsieur_ Clopin is going to waste his time trying to teach me."

"Let's say I like challenges," he said behind her.

She jumped at the sound of his voice and looked at him.

"Don't do that, _Monsieur!_ You gave me a fright!"

He invited her to come in his cabin and she walked in, waiting for further instructions.

"Call me Clopin, Coralie. You are part of our big family now, there's no need for such formalities," he said.

"Even in families there are hierarchies, _Monsieur_. And since you are the chief of this family–"

"Since I am the chief of this family, I command you to call me Clopin!" he said. "You were much more fun when you didn't know I was the Gypsy King," he laughed.

She scowled. "What am I doing here?"

He pulled out one of the wooden stools by the table and sat on it.

"Give me your left foot," he said gesturing her to put her foot on his thigh.

"Why?" she said reprehensively.

"Just do it," he told her.

Reluctantly, she put her foot on his leg, moving her arms, trying not to lose balance. Clopin looked reprovingly at her.

"You really _are_ terrible," he mocked. Then he held her foot, but his gaze was solely focused onto her silver anklet. His eyes darkened and he looked up at her. "Where did you get this?"

"My father offered it to my mother as a wedding gift. She passed it to me before she died. I never take it out, so if that's your intention–"

"Hush, _petite chat_. I don't wish to take such treasure away from you."

"So why did you want my foot?" she asked, moving her arms again, feeling quite unsteady on her right foot.

Mischievously, he moved his leg up, making her lose balance and fall behind. Her turquoise skirt flew all the way up to her thighs, exposing her legs. Clopin took off his hat and hid his face behind it, laughing.

"Compose yourself, _chatonne_!" he said.

"If you hadn't played funny, I wouldn't have fallen," she said as she sat on the floor. "I think I hurt my wrist."

Clopin peered over his purple hat to see if she was joking. At the sight of her swollen hand, he completely ignored the still pulled up skirt.

"_Mon Dieu!_ _Je suis tellement désolé, ma petite chat!_" he said apologetically, reaching her.

"Don't touch me! I'm clumsy enough by myself. I don't need you to help me get killed. I think I can manage that alone, thank you."

He laughed. Her fiery spirit amused him. She got up and tore a strap from her skirt, handing it to Clopin.

"La Esmeralda will be furious to know you ruined her skirt." he said whilst involving her wrist with the turquoise strap.

"Oh, she'll be alright," Coralie said.

She tossed her dark hair back and prepared to exit the cabin.

"Where do you think you're going?" Clopin said.

"Out," she said with a smirk.

"No, you are not."

He gave her two golden loops, similar to the one he had on his ear and made her a motion. She took the loops and rolled her eyes.

"Live like us, remember?" he said with a scowl.

"Clearly." She said, putting the earrings on. Then she held her hair up, showing the results.

"Beautiful, ma petite," he said smiling. "Now, let's get to work."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm still thinking if I should upload some more chapters today. I really don't know. I'm lazy.**

**Should i mention the REVIEW bit?**

**Musical suggestion: She - Elvis Costello**

**Next: Lesson Number One**

***Bloo***


	7. Lesson Number One

Chapter 7

Lesson Number One

The wooden table in Clopin's cabin was full of papers. The ink bottle rested near Coralie's arm, as Clopin tried to copy down the letters Coralie wrote.

"These are the Latin alphabet letters," she said patiently, reading the letters out loud, so he could repeat after her. "Now take the quill and write them down, slowly. There's no need to rush."

Clopin took the quill and wrote down the letters. His calligraphy was unsteady and irregular, but Coralie didn't mind. She was actually enjoying seeing him so focused on his work.

"Is it okay like this?" he asked her. "I know it's not perfect, but I will get there."

"It's pretty good actually," she said enthusiastically.

"I'm still wondering where you got all this material," Clopin said, making a gesture to the messy table.

"Well, I knew my uncle wasn't at home, so I went there and took it," she said.

"You stole?" Clopin said in shock.

"No! It was mine. I brought it with me when I moved to Paris."

"Oh..." Clopin murmured.

Then he focused again on the papers, writing the letters over and over and over again, until his memory fixed them. Coralie looked distracted through the tent entrance, to the grounds around her. She thought of Quasimodo, and wondered if he was alright.

"What is it that's concerning you, _ma petite chat?_" he asked, never lifting his eyes from his work.

"I'm concerned about a friend," she said, peeking over his hand to what he was writing. "Nice lettering."

"Thank you," he said proudly. "Who is this friend of yours? One of us?" he asked.

"I don't know. I only saw him once and he was very kind to me. But it was getting late and I had to go home. I intended to go and visit him, but then there was my sweet escape from _oncle_'s mansion and then I fell here and became a gypsy. I only left twice and always in a rush. I'm afraid to go outside to the sunlight and risk being spotted by my uncle," she told him.

By the time she finished speaking, Clopin was looking at her.

"Did you regret?" he asked with a frown.

She shook her head. "No. I would've done it again. I'm fine now. All I have to do is teach and keep my mouth shut about this place. Altough–" she silenced her words and looked at his paper.

"Although...?"

"I think people here don't like me. If it weren't for you and Esmeralda, I would be completely alone. I know you all are like a big family here, but I feel like a complete stranger," she said with a sigh.

Clopin smiled at her and dipped the quill in the ink bottle.

"You _are_ a stranger, _chatonne_. I never accept foreigners to join our family, Coralie," he said, copying the sequence of letters again. "You were the first to take the oath."

"Why did you do that?"

"Respect," he said. "I knew Acelin Delacroix very well. If you are from Acelin's family I shall treat you with respect, just like he always treated me and Esmeralda."

"Were you close to my _papa_?"

When hearing the word, Clopin almost poured the ink bottle over his work.

"Your what?" he asked. "Acelin didn't have any children!" he snapped.

"If we're talking about the same Acelin Delacroix from the Laflamme family, then yes, he did have one daughter," she said with a scowl.

"So you are the reason why he disappeared so suddenly," Clopin said.

She shook her dark hair, and looked outside again.

"No. My _maman_ was. They fell in love, you see, but her family didn't approve their relationship, so she ran away and they decided to elope. When she came back, she was already pregnant. As a result, my grandparents disowned her and threw her out. The only one who tried to make contact with her was my uncle. That's why I came to Paris when she died. He was supposed to raise me until I found a husband and start my own household," she said, distracted. Coralie looked at his calligraphy and smiled proudly. She was beginning to like this teaching deal. "How did you know my _papa_?" she asked.

Clopin didn't answer. Instead he focused on the several rows of letters he had just copied. He saw the difference between the first rows and the last and smiled. _'Guess ma petite was right. Practice really does make perfect,'_ he thought.

"I think I'm good at this!" he said. "I almost know the alphabet by heart, Coralie!" he said so enthusiastically, he almost seemed like a child.

She smiled and forgot about her unanswered question. Seeing him so happy was a sign she was doing a good job. Coralie yawned and looked over her shoulder to the sleeping goat in Clopin's bed. _'How I envy you Djali,'_ she mumbled mentally.

"Maybe we should stop for today," Clopin said. "You seem tired."

"I'm alright. Do you want to write your name, _Monsieur_ Gypsy King?" she asked.

He laughed at her use of words.

"My name is Clopin Trouillefou, not Gypsy King. That's just a title, _chère_," he said joyfully. Under the table his shoes jingled as he shifted his position. "I can't feel my behind anymore, though."

She stood up and grabbed the quill. Then she wrote some lettering on the paper, and passed it to Clopin. She was bending behind him, with one delicate hand resting on his shoulder, and another pointing at the paper.

"I've taught you the sounds and the letters. Let's try to pull those up together. And let's start with simple words, shall we?"

He nodded, and looked at her neat calligraphy. Mumbling to himself, he tried to put the letters together and form the first word. She encouraged him, and kindly corrected him when he was wrong.

"_C_– _Cha_– uh, _Chat._" he read slowly stuttering.

"Very well," she smiled. "What about the one next to that?"

He looked at her elegant finger, pointing to the next clear word. Clopin scratched his head and eyed puzzled at it.

"I-I can't, Coral," he said unsure.

"Yes, you can. Make an effort, I'll help you," she said.

"Hum, alright," he paused and looked at the word. "C– l… Clo... Clo– pun, Oh! Clopin! Hey, it's my name!" he said. "I just read my name!"

"Yes, Clopin, you did. Go on, it's not over yet."

He nodded and read.

"This one is a difficult one," he said. "T- tr- o... troyu–"

"No, remember what I said about the 'o' and 'u' sounds melting into each other?" she said kindly.

"Oh, right! So 'o' and 'u' melted should sound like... Trou, Right?" he asked, and she nodded. "So Trou- ill- lo–"

"It's 'le', see the 'e' there?"

"Right. Trouille- f- fou. Trouillefou! It's me again! _Mon Dieu, ma belle!_ You just taught me how to read my name!" he yelled happily.

Then he stood up and hugged her, twirling her around the room.

"Alright, Clopin, alright. I get it! You are happy. Please put me down now, before we both fall!" she said, alarmed.

He laughed and put her down.

"What is all this screaming and yelling?" Esmeralda said, showing up inside Clopin's tent.

"Oh, _ma chère! _Let's dance, sing and celebrate!" Clopin said, holding Esmeralda's hand and running to the yard.

She danced with him and they both sang melodies that were too familiar to Coralie's ears. _'Gypsies don't need a reason to celebrate. They just celebrate life and joy and that's the most beautiful thing about them,'_ Coralie thought, feeling her hart warming up. She started tidying the table, putting the papers away and closing the ink bottle. She didn't even notice she was humming the tune in chorus with Clopin and La Esmeralda.

"Come dance with us Coral!" Clopin called from the cabin entrance.

But she was so distracted on tidying the workplace she didn't even hear Clopin's call. She just kept on humming and gathering papers, separating them by order of execution.

"You can't sing, but you sure can hum," Clopin said coming closer to her. This time he caught her attention.

"What do you mean?" she asked, holding the quill on her hand.

"Come," he said, taking the quill from her and tossing it to the table. Then he grabbed her hand and held her waist.

"What are you doing?" she asked shockingly.

"Tutoring you. I told you if you taught me how to read and write, I would take you as my apprentice and teach you how to sing and dance, didn't I?"

"Clopin, please don't–" she gasped as he started to swirl through the yard floor. "You don't have to keep your part of the deal. I don't hold you to your promise! Please put me down now."

"I don't think so. I promised I would teach you, and I intend to keep my promise," he said, using her words.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am not _that_ lazy... ^^ ****Review and you shall live forever!**

**Music suggestion: Songbird - Naya Rivera**

**Next: Out There**

***Bloo***


	8. Out There

Chapter 8

Out There

Early at dawn, Clopin got up and put on his festival clothes. He looked around the cabin and tried to find his pink mask. While searching for it, he looked at the working table, and an urge to pick the quill and ink invaded him. _'Should I?'_ he thought, _'No, I have to eat. I must go and work.'_

"Oh, here you are. Hiding from me, eh? That's not very nice," he said to the mask. "Now, where is your friend _Monsieur_ Hat? I could've sworn I put it in here" he said looking at the table.

Clopin exited his tent and walked to Esmeralda's cabin. He held the sheet that was covering the entrance, and pushed it aside.

"_Chère_, are you awake?" he asked.

Esmeralda was holding her hair with a pink strap, and made him a sign to come in. He looked at Coralie's bed and saw her sleeping peacefully, with Djali at her feet. She was holding a big purple hat with two yellow feathers.

"What do you need?" Esmeralda whispered.

He made a motion towards the girl and the hat.

"Why does she have my _chapeau_?"

"She spent all night mending it. It was tore and had several holes. She arranged it, but she was so tired she fell asleep before replacing the feathers," Esmeralda said pointing at two huge fluffy orange feathers on top of the chair that was resting at Coralie's bedside. "She has her way with a needle. And with her voice two."

Clopin reached the girl and leaned towards her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She sings while sleeping. An amazing voice she has. It's always the same tune, though."

Clopin brushed Coralie's hair aside and blew a breeze to her face.

"Wake up, _ma petite_. I need _Monsieur_ _Chapeau_ back."

Djali got up, walked near the girl's face, and licked her happily. Coralie opened her eyes lazily and looked at the goat.

"_Bonjour_, Djali, did you sleep well?" she asked, petting the goat. Then noticing Clopin she sat up. "_Bonjour_."

"_Bonjour,_ _petite_ _chat_. I've heard you had a busy night," Clopin greeted, holding her hand. "I thank you for your effort, but now I would like to have my hat back, if you don't mind."

She smiled and handed him his hat. "I'm sorry I couldn't finish it. Oh, and I have something else to show you."

She kicked the woollen blanket aside and jumped to the chair. She looked inside the straw basket, where she kept her stitching material. Then Coralie gave Clopin a little colourful doll.

"_Petit _Clopin! How you look handsome!" he said looking at a small model of himself. "New clothes and all! Did you thank Coral?" Clopin said to the doll.

"No," the doll responded.

"How rude of you." Clopin said. "Do you think that's polite?"

"No," the puppet said.

"So what do you have to do?"

"_Merci, belle_ Coralie!" the puppet said to her.

Coralie laughed and patted the puppets head tenderly.

"You're welcome _Petit_ Clopin."

Esmeralda and Coralie laughed as puppet Clopin hid his face in Clopin's chest, as if it was blushing from Coralie's patting.

"I'm running late. Let's hope I can make some money for today's meals," he said putting on the hat. "And I hope I don't run into that _fils de pute._ I'm tired of interrupting my stories and run away from the guards."

When hearing the inappropriate expression Clopin used, Coralie laughed, and Esmeralda gazed shocked at him.

"Clopin! Watch your mouth!" she said.

"_Pardon_, _ma chère_. But that despicable man doesn't have any other name."

Esmeralda prepared to retaliate, but Coralie cut her words.

"So, you're going outside?" she asked.

"_Oui_, _chatonne._" he said, walking towards his wagon. "I have to entertain to eat. That's our fate. Although, sometimes we are misunderstood."

"I know," she said. "Can I come with you?"

Clopin stopped walking.

"_Ma petite_. You are free to come and go whenever you like. You don't have to ask for permission. As long as you keep our hideaway safe, you can do whatever you want," Clopin said.

She nodded.

"I know. But I feel safer if I'm with you. I'm afraid to get caught by my uncle," she explained.

"I see. If you want to come then, hop on. I'm going to install in the Market near Notre Dame. It's Sunday morning, and peasants come from all Paris to chant their prayers, so the market will be full."

"_Merci, mon ami_."

He helped her hop on the wagon and petted the mule before sitting next to Coralie. He held the leather straps and prepared to leave.

"Clopin, wait!" Esmeralda called.

"What is it _chère_?"

"It's Boyardi, he's wound is infecting. The soldiers almost hit his heart. Do you think you can make enough to buy some herbs to cure him?" she asked.

Clopin looked preoccupied at her. "I'll try _ma_ _chère_. I'll try," he said, giving instruction to the mule to go.

As they passed the dark tunnels under Paris, Coralie thought about poor Boyardi. She knew him as being the father of Armmand, the little boy who played the flute while Djali danced.

"It's a great responsibility, isn't it? Having to take care of us all," she whispered.

"Family is always first, _ma petite._ I would do it anyway, even if I didn't carry the Gypsy King title with me," he said.

"Who would do this to your people? Who's capable of feeling so much hate?" she asked. But then remembering her vile uncle, she knew she wouldn't need an answer.

"_Our_ people, Coral. You are part of the family too, remember?" he said. "Believe it or not, there is a man whose soul is so dark, that not even hell will accept him."

"Who? Is this the man you were talking about with improper words?" she asked.

"Yes, _ma_ _petite_ _chat_. Let's say he's our worst enemy," Clopin said. "Maybe you've heard of him. Judge Claude Frollo."

Coralie gasped. Her uncle almost killed _Monsieur_ Boyardi. 'Why doesn't that surprise me?' she thought. She kept silent to the rest of the way. When they finally saw the sun light, he instructed her to quench the torch.

After a while, everything was put up. Clopin started to manage the puppets and children came from everywhere near the market to hear the tales of Clopin, The Storyteller. Coralie sat outside the wagon, listening to the stories and receiving the coins some kind hearted parents tossed at them. She felt the warm January sun in her skin and balanced her bare feet making the anklet jingle.

"And now a tale about a little boy, and how he became king of a far away kingdom," Clopin said.

The children gathered closer to the wagon. But when he was going to start the story, the bells of Notre Dame started chanting, annunciating lunch time. The parents started to call the children away, and Clopin took it as an opportunity to rest.

He's voice was starting to get rough, and his forehead was sweaty from the heat. Coralie entered the wagon and picked up the cloth where bread and cheese were carefully wrapped for their lunch. Clopin sat heavily in the bench inside the wagon and looked at the food Coralie was handing him.

"Brad and cheese again," he said.

Coralie smiled and filled his wooden mug with wine.

"It's different from yesterday, at least."

He gazed at her. "It is?"

"Why, yes! Yesterday we had cheese and bread for lunch. I like to vary now and then."

He laughed. "_Oui_ _ma chatonne_, your right. At least we have something to eat," he said. "How much did we make this morning?"

She counted the coins and looked up at him.

"Seven guilders, and some florins. Do you think it's enough to buy the herbs for_ Monsieur_ Boyardi?

"Seven? Really?" he asked. "That's more than enough. I've never made seven guilders in one morning. Guess you bring luck with you _ma chattone. _Must be your looks, you attract the male parents."

She smiled and took a sip from her mug. The bells rang again, and Coralie looked up to the bell tower. 'Maybe Quasimodo is in there. I should go and visit him.' She thought. Clopin followed her gaze and frowned.

"What is it, Coral?" he asked.

"I have to go there, Clopin. I promised I would visit," she said.

"And you like to keep your promises, right?"

She nodded.

"Everybody is having lunch now, and I have to rest my voice before continuing. Why don't you go now?" he proposed.

She looked at him and smiled gratefully.

"_Merci_," she said running a hand through his cheek. "I'll be back soon. I wouldn't miss your stories for nothing."

Clopin blushed slightly and drank from the mug. Coralie exited the wagon, petted Daia, the mule, and walked the steppes to Notre Dame.

Opening the doors to the Cathedral was always a good experience. Although she'd been there once, she still felt overwhelmed with how beautiful all the architecture was. The sun illuminated the stained glass, painting the stone floor with the several colours of the rainbow.

"Hello, Mary. Nice to see you again," she said to the stone statue. "How's _maman?_"

She stepped closer, kissing her fingers and bringing them to Mary's feet.

"Is _papa_ with you? He likes to get in trouble sometimes. _Maman _used to say I inherited his talent to get trouble, you know? I used to think that was an awful thing to say, but now I'm proud to know I have his strength."

While talking to the statue, she heard a familiar voice from the stairs that lead to the bell tower.

"Remember Quasimodo, you must never leave the Cathedral. The world is too cruel for people like you, and you should hide here, where no one can be frightened with your monstrosity," the sharp baritone voice said.

"Yes, Master," Quasimodo's kind voice responded.

Coralie ran to the outside of Notre Dame, trying hard to be quicker than Frollo. But, unfortunately, she tripped and fell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm just bored. R&R 'kay? *puppy eyes***

**Music suggestion: I Will Find You - Clannad**

**Next: Mind and Body (This is a very nasty chapter and the reason this is a Rated M fic.)**

***Bloo***


	9. Mind and Body

Chapter 9

Mind and Body

She tried to get up before the Judge show up. Fighting hard with her clumsiness, she was able to open the door to the Cathedral. Frollo noticed movement, and saw a colourful smudge walking out the door.

"You, there! Gypsy! I command you to stop!" he yelled to her running towards the door.

Coralie's ankle started to swell because of the fall, and she couldn't walk any faster. Instead, she decided to shout to the wagon.

"Clopin! Clopin!" she called.

He showed up by the wagon's entrance.

"Go home! Frollo!" she shouted.

"_Dépêche-toi, chatonne_! Come quick!" he yelled at her, while preparing things to leave.

She was going down the stairs when she felt a grip in her hand.

"Where are you going, witch?" Frollo said.

He turned to her and looked at her features for the first time.

"Coralie! It's good to see you again, _ma belle nièce_," he said viciously.

Hearing Frollo's words, Clopin sat furiously on the wagon and made signal to the mule to go, leaving Coralie behind. She saw him abandoning her, and felt a tight grip in her heart.

"You're helping them now? Is that it?" Frollo asked.

"Get your claws of me!" she struggled against his grip.

"I don't think I'm willing to do that, young devil," he looked down to her cleavage, seeing the round volume of her breasts.

She motioned her hair, making it fly to her chest, covering her.

"You disgusting worm," she cried.

He smiled mischievously at her.

"You are coming with me, now."

He held her hands and pulled her all the way from the Cathedral to his mansion. She tripped several times, but Frollo didn't stop for her to get up, instead he dragged her through the gravelled ground, causing her bare feet to bleed.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

He laughed and tightened the grip on her. When arriving to the mansion, he ordered Jaques to keep everyone away from the study.

"_Oui, Monsieur_" Jaques said looking puzzled at Coralie.

Frollo ordered her to go up the stairs in front of him claiming a 'ladies first' and she knew it was just an excuse he arranged so he could see the way her hips moved while she walked.

When arriving to the study's entrance, Frollo told her to go in first. When she didn't move, he pushed her violently, making her fall on the red and brown carpet.

Her lip was bleeding, and her swollen ankle was turning purple. Frollo closed the door behind them and locked the room.

"This time, you will not escape me, young devil!" he said in a furious roar.

She backed away and eyed him with disgust. She didn't talk, for her eyes did all the talking her throat couldn't formulate.

"You are guilty, Coralie, of the crimes of disrespect for a high judicial figure, assault to a high judicial figure, escaping authorities, witchcraft and treason and conspiracy against the city of Paris and our King," Frollo said with a grin.

Coralie widened her eyes at the list. He couldn't be serious.

"As you know, little witch, the sentence for treason alone is death. But that wouldn't be a decent punishment now, would it? You can't just die," he proceeded.

"You are despicable!" she roared.

"And you must learn when to shut up!" he said slapping her on the face. He tossed his uniform hat to a side, and ran a hand through his thin grey hair. "I believe last time you left in a middle of something important, what was it?"

Frollo gripped her hair and pulled her up. Then he brushed a hand through her soft shoulders.

"Ah yes, I remember now. This time, witch, you will be mine," he hissed.

Coralie shook his hands from her shoulders. "Really? What makes you think that?" she asked with a defying tone.

"Easy. Remember that filthy gypsy you yelled to, today?" he said.

"What about him?" she asked.

"I happen to see him very often in the steps of Notre Dame. If you don't do as I say, I'm afraid I'll have to give order to my soldiers to shoot an arrow right through his heart, next time he's spotted," he said.

Coralie's heart clenched. Not Clopin!

"Do it, then. He's is of no importance to me." She tried to sound nonchalant, but her voice went suddenly rough.

"Oh, is that so? It didn't seem like so, earlier," he said sliding a hand through the side of her body, feeling her curves. "Very well. I was going to be gentle, and let him go free, but since you aren't willing to cooperate–"

"Wait, what do you mean, _free_?"

"Oh, you couldn't really think I would have the chance of capturing the leader of the gypsies and not take it. My men were waiting for his wagon on the exits of Paris, and he is now arrested in the Palace of Justice. The guards are only waiting for my word to kill him. And since he isn't dear to you, I don't see any reason to keep him alive," he said sadistically.

Frollo let go of her and unlocked the door.

"Jaques!" he called. "Summon the Captain. We have a prisoner that's facing the fire today."

"No!" Coralie yelled, unable to control it.

Frollo looked pleasantly over his shoulder at the girl that was leaning against the table.

"Oh, I see. I thought he was of no importance to you," Frollo said closing the door and locking it again. "How is it going to be, little devil? The filthy gypsy or you?"

Coralie limped forward and eyed him in the eyes.

"I'll do whatever you want, but please spare him," she said.

He laughed, victorious and approached her again. This time he didn't have to struggle when he took her through yet another wooden door that gave passage to a small, dark room. A four pillar bed was standing in the middle of the division, as the only piece of furniture present. She shivered from the cold and looked gloomily at the bed. She felt Frollo close the door behind them. The only light entering the room came from a small window, covered in thick red velvet curtains.

He embraced her from behind and groaned heavily in her ear. Then his hands travelled her body, squeezing her curves, and caressing her skin. He planted a couple of kisses on her neck and bare shoulders.

Coralie kept standing, petrified and revolted. Her will was to run away again, but that would mean Clopin's death. She wanted to harm him again, but that would cost Clopin's life. She really had no options this time. She swore under the pain of blood and flesh that she would do anything to protect her people, even if it meant her death, but she wasn't going to jeopardy _his_ life.

Frollo pulled her turquoise skirt up and caressed her soft legs. His long fingers sagaciously felt her curves, and he caressed her buttocks.

"How perfect are you, witch?" he hissed.

He turned her to him and pushed her to the bed. Undressing his robes, he climbed on top of her and started to untie the laces of her purple corset. When he managed to take it off, he tossed it aside and pulled her white shirt up, baring her golden skin and her firm round breasts.

"Very much perfect. Almost as perfect as your dear mother," Frollo growled against her skin.

His mouth flew to her collar bone, kissing her roughly. Then he descended to the valley of her breasts and finally he took one breast in his mouth, sucking it avidly. His hand went all the way up her skirt, and past the small linen combination she was wearing. He let his fingers feel the moisture that was forming behind her dark curls.

"Oh, you want me, don't you little witch?" he murmured.

She didn't respond and he didn't care. The truth was that, despite all anger she was feeling inside, her body was responding to his stimulation, in a way she never thought it could be possible. Much to her surprise, Coralie felt her uncle slide one finger inside her arse. She cried in pain, but the moan was misinterpreted by the older man.

"You like it, don't you?" he said, thrusting his finger more inside her.

Her tears slid down her cheek, and that pleasured Frollo more than anything else. He stood up outside the bed, and told her to get up too. She obeyed and Frollo smiled.

"On your knees," he growled. Coralie hesitated and Frollo clutched her hair. "Now!"

She kneeled in front of him as he took off his underpants, leaving her completely disgusted with the sight. Never releasing her hair Frollo looked down at his niece and grinned.

"Take it in your mouth. And don't you dare to use your teeth," he said.

Coralie had to think hard of the reason she was doing all of that. Clopin's life was worth it.

She looked up to him and sucked his privates, making him moan in intense pleasure. She ran her tongue from tip to base, massaging his shaft with one hand. He pushed her head back and forth, quickening her movements.

"Oh, you witch know what you're doing," he groaned.

She cried when he shoved his shaft completely inside her mouth, making her gag. He repeated it again and again, until she felt something vile drip on her throat. Frollo was moaning loudly and his body was tense. The warm liquid tasted like really salty milk and it was pumping hard inside her mouth.

Then he pushed her up and bent her towards the bed, violently. He pulled her skirts up and slapped her buttocks hard, his hand marking her skin. Without a warning, he shoved himself inside her tightness, making her cry out loud.

He forced his way inside her bum, and pulled her hair violently. Each time he thrust was harder than the last. Her sweaty body begun to shiver in pain and Frollo grabbed her waist. She felt swore and prayed for it to end soon. But it wasn't going to be that brief.

Finally, Coralie felt his body tense again and his movements inside her were beginning to uneven. And then she felt it again. The warm liquid spilled inside her, as he moaned and roared out in pleasure.

After his climax, he pushed her to the bed like a dead body. Then he wiped the sweat out of his forehead and started to dress up his robes. She just kept lying in there, feeling utterly humiliated and revolted.

"You disgust me, witch," he said.

And then he exited the door, leaving her alone and crying, with her blouse barely covering her breasts and her bum showing, as his depraved seed dripped to the mattress.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just tell me what you think, really.**

**Musical suggestion: Evacuation - The Killing Fields OST (Mike Oldfield)**

**Next: The Gypsy Way**

***Bloo***


	10. The Gypsy Way

Chapter 10

The Gypsy Way

Hours have passed since Clopin had left the steps of Notre Dame. His mule, Daia, was exhausted and finally resting with some fresh veggies and water to regain its strengths.

"She is his _nièce_, Esmeralda!" Clopin yelled from inside his cabin, tossing his pink mask aside. "The man who she was running away from was Frollo! I should've known!" he said.

Esmeralda was inside his tent, sitting in his bed, watching him pace back and forth. She was silent, taking in the words.

"You think she lied, when she took the oath?" Esmeralda asked.

Clopin ceased his pacing.

"I don't know _chère_. Perhaps–" he hesitated. "She was truly hurt when she entered the tunnels. Her bruising and whip marks weren't fake," he said. "She could've found a safe place to hide in the Cathedral, but she decided to risk it and come outside to warn me about him."

"It could be an act. Maybe not the wounds, but the rest," Esmeralda reasoned. "But, if she were Frollo's spy, the Court of Miracles would be full of soldiers by now. You know how he longs to take us down. If he had that information, he wouldn't waste any time."

Clopin looked at her, measuring her words. _'She's right,' he thought. 'If Coralie had broken the oath, we probably wouldn't be here, but in the Palace of Justice, or even dead.'_

"Esmeralda, we need to find her," he said. "Frollo got her, and who knows what he will do to her."

"Are you sure, Clopin?" Esmeralda asked. "She is–"

"Part our family, _ma chère_. She will be treated like so," he said. "She took an oath and you know how she likes to keep her promises."

Esmeralda got up and nodded. "Let's go then."

Clopin held up a torch and exited his cabin, followed by La Esmeralda and Djali. They took the cemetery's exit and approached Paris with quick steps, trying to hear any clue of her whereabouts, but no one saw anything or heard something worth gossiping about.

"Where could she be?" Clopin asked.

"Maybe in the Palace of Justice?" said Esmeralda.

Clopin shook his head.

"She's his niece, _chère_. If he wanted to harm her he wouldn't take her there, but somewhere private– That's it!"

Esmeralda looked puzzled at him.

"What?"

"Where's more private than your own home?" he asked.

She grinned and followed him. The good thing about being the most important man in Paris was the fact that everyone knew where he lived. Luckily, Frollo's mansion wasn't far from the Cathedral._ 'Seriously, how did she manage to get lost from Notre Dame to here?'_ Clopin mentally mocked, feeling relieved about the chances to find Coralie.

"How do we know Frollo is not in?" Esmeralda asked.

"His horse is not tied to the pole. Which means he's out," Clopin observed.

"Hanging with Coralie made you smarter, eh Clopin?" Esmeralda joked.

They laughed.

"Now we have to arrange a way in," he said looking at the entrance. "I bet it's locked. We could also enter through the windows but they are much too high."

Esmeralda grinned and held his hand, tangling her fingers in his.

"Or, we could knock." She said knocking three times at the door.

"Are you insane, _chère_? If we're–"

"_Bonsoir, _How can I help you?" a short, fat man asked them.

Esmeralda smiled openly and patted her lashes at the man.

"_Bonsoir, Monsieur_. Is this the residence of Judge Claude Frollo?" she asked.

"_Oui Madame,_" the man answered.

"My husband and I have an appointment to see the Judge, but think we arrived much too early. Is your master at home?" she said, grabbing her _husband's_ arm lovingly.

"No, I'm afraid he left," the man said.

"Oh, that's too bad. We came from a long way to see him. Do you know when he gets home?" this time Clopin was the one who asked, holding Esmeralda's waist.

"He had important business to deal in the Palace of Justice, but he shouldn't be long. Why don't you come in and wait upstairs?" the man said.

"Oh, _merci bien, Monsieur_" Esmeralda chanted.

"Stay here Djali," Clopin whispered to the goat. "You know what to do."

After the man told them the way, the _couple_ went upstairs, laughing and murmuring.

"You are brilliant _ma chère_." Clopin said spinning her under his arm and catching her with the other.

"Let's just find her and go away before Frollo gets back."

"Alright, you take the rooms in the left side, I'll search in the others," he said.

_'Why does the man need so many rooms anyway?'_ Clopin mentally muttered. He opened the first door to find a big room with a heavy desk in a corner. Nothing else.

"So he has one room per piece of furniture, huh? That's not very smart," he said scornfully.

He closed the door and walked though the hallway. Esmeralda looked at him questioningly.

"_Rien, et toi, ma chère?_"

"_Aussi_," she said.

Esmeralda opened another door. Contrasting to the first room she saw, this one was well filled with beautiful furniture. She looked at the armoires that extended all the way to the ceiling. In the centre of the room was a big heavy working table with some papers on top of it. She walked into the room and looked around. A wooden door that gave access to yet another room was half opened.

"Clopin, I think I found something," she said.

She opened the door and gasped at the sight. Lying in a four pillar bed was a young girl. Her turquoise skirt completely pulled up, showing her privates. A small stain of something pooled in the mattress and her breasts were almost uncovered and her face was bruised.

"What do you see _ma chère_?" Clopin asked enthusiastically from the study's entrance. "_Chère?" _he repeated, his smile vanishing at the sight of Esmeralda's tears.

"We are too late, Clopin," she murmured.

"What?" he said running in her direction, but Esmeralda stopped him.

"No. Let me cover her. Let her at least have some dignity,"

Clopin froze.

"Is she dead?" he asked from outside the small room.

"She surely is cold as death, but she's breathing," Esmeralda said. "Coralie? Can you hear me?"

Coralie looked at Esmeralda with glassy eyes. Her hazel tone was dark and red all around.

"We're here. We're taking you home," Esmeralda told her, kindly. "We'll take care of you, it's all over now."

Coralie nodded and cried.

"Clopin..." she murmured.

Esmeralda's eyes widened.

"He's right outside."

"_Chère_, please say something! Can I come in now?" he said impatiently.

She pulled Coralie's skirt down and arranged her blouse. Then she helped her sit up and called for Clopin to help her.

"_Mon Dieu!_ What did that rat do you, _ma petite chat?_" he said.

"Help her get down. I'll go and distract Frollo's servant," Esmeralda said exiting the study.

"Can you walk?" he asked looking at her swollen ankle.

Coralie nodded, still teary to see that Clopin was alright.

"You are alive," she muttered.

"I could say the same about you. Why wouldn't I be alive?" he asked her with a smile.

Her heart clenched.

"Frollo said–" her words were interrupted by a terrible cry of pain, when her foot touched the ground.

She embraced his neck with one arm, as he held her waist and started walking with her. Slowly they went downstairs, hearing Esmeralda's joyful chants, as she talked to the man who greeted them earlier.

He opened the door and saw Djali alert, as she was supposed to.

"_Gentil _Djali. Good work," he greeted.

"Well, I think _Monsieur_ Frollo isn't coming anytime soon. We'll be back some other time to talk to him." They heard Esmeralda say. "Oh, _Monsieur_, there's no need to show me the way out. I'll find it just fine."

A few seconds later, she showed at the door.

"Everything alright in here?" She asked as she started to walk quickly away from the mansion.

Clopin decided to carry Coralie in his arms, in order to be quicker.

"Let's get out of here, before that _fils de pute_ shows up and hurts _ma chatonne_ any further."

"Who knew someone so slim had such strength in his arms, uh?" Esmeralda joked.

Clopin allowed himself a laugh and then he felt Coralie's face bury in his colourful tunic.

"We need to get home quick," he said. "Come Djali."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Enough for today? I'll say yes. Please Review.**

**Music suggestion: Tine Bealtaine - Omnia**

**Next: ****Souvenirs**

***Bloo***


	11. Souvenirs

Chapter 11

_Souvenirs_

She heard the front door clang and ran enthusiastically towards the man. He held her tight and swirled her in the air, kissing her cheek.

"_Bonsoir, ma petite fleur_. How was your day?" he asked.

"Excellent_, papa_. _Maman_ taught me how to bake your favourite cookies, but I can't tell you about it, because it's a surprise," she innocently said.

He laughed loudly and put her down. The little girl looked up at him, to see a deep cut on his arm and ribs. Her little hand held his, and she pulled him to the chair, near the dining table.

"Sit here, papa. Why is it you always arrive home bleeding?" the little girl asked with a frown.

The man patted her head and smiled.

"I'm clumsy Coralie. I get hurt a lot. And unfortunately I think you inherited my clumsiness," he said looking at the scratch she had in her little knee.

"Thankfully, that wasn't all she inherited from you. She has the same ability of getting in trouble," a beautiful woman said laughing. "Luckily, she can get out of it just as easily."

"Colette, _ma belle_," he said trying to get up.

"No, _papa!_ Stay sit or you'll hurt yourself further," the little girl said. "He's bleeding again _maman_, can you believe this?"

Colette cleansed her hands in the apron and walked towards them.

"Unfortunately yes, I can believe it," she said bending forward to kiss her husband's lips. "Rough day, eh?"

"_Oui, mon amour._ They are still looking for her and they're getting closer," he said holding the little girl closer to him. "How is the baby?"

The woman patted her swollen belly and smiled.

"Quiet today," she responded. "Now let's see your wounds."

Colette kneeled in front of her husband, and lifted his green and blue tunic. The cut to the ribs was less deep than the one in his arm.

"Go fetch a bowl of water and clean towels, _ma fleur_," she said to Coralie.

"_Oui maman_," she responded, exiting the room and walking towards the kitchen.

She held a wooden bowl on her small hands and filled it with water. Then she grabbed a couple of clean towels and slowly walked back to the room, careful not to spill out the water. She heard her name be mentioned and stopped at the doorway, listening to the conversation.

"...and they're catching up with us, _ma belle_. I don't know for how long we can hide in here before your brother finds us," he said, caressing Colette's cheek. "And with the arrival of the new baby, it will be harder to run."

"Oh, Acelin. I don't care if we have to run away again. I just want to keep our _fleur_ safe," Colette murmured. "Why does my brother want her so much?"

"I was the Gypsy King, remember? Getting Coralie means making me vulnerable. His mind is too twisted, _mon amour_, your brother's soul is far too dark."

Coralie trembled in fear with his words. Slowly she approached the couple and put the bowl on top of the table, handing the towels to her mother.

"_Merci bien, ma petite fleur" _she thanked.

Coralie sat at her father's feet and leaned her dark head against his leg. Colette cleaned his wounds and bound him with several straps.

"This should do it," she said getting up. "Try not to move much, alright?"

"_Oui, ma belle._"

"I'm going to finish dinner. Stay here and make company to your _papa_."

"_Oui, maman_," Coralie said.

Acelin smiled to his little girl.

"Listen, Coralie. _Papa _is tired. Why don't you sing to me? You know how I love to hear you sing," he said.

Coralie's smile got huge, as she sat carefully in her father's lap. He held her lovingly and brushed his nose on hers.

"_Lord, if there are roses in your garden_

_On the shores of jubilee_

_Would you pick a dozen of your best,_

_And deliver them for me?" _

Coralie sang melodically, as Acelin hummed the tunes along with her.

For a short moment there was nothing but peace and the beautiful smell of Colette's stew. But that soon was to change.

Three loud knocks sounded on the door. Acelin's body stiffed and he tightened the grip on Coralie. Colette passed through the corridor and went to open the door.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"We are from the royal guard and we demand you to open the door now!" someone answered.

Colette froze and slowly opened the door.

"I'm afraid you can't get in without a written consent signed by the King. This is a private propriety and–"

"Silence!"

One of the guards kicked the door, hitting Colette's belly violently. She screamed in pain and fell backwards, holding hard to her stomach.

"Hide _ma_ _petite fleur._ Hide well and don't let them find you." Acelin said anxiously to Coralie.

The little girl started to cry in fear, but she nodded.

"Don't cry _ma fleur. Je t'aime beaucoup, ma belle,_" he said kissing her forehead.

"_Moi aussi papa,_" she responded between sobs.

Then she jumped from his lap and hid in a little hole in the wall, where she used to hide when playing hide and seek with Acelin. The wall was big enough to cover her completely, and still letting her see what was going on.

Several men entered the small room, holding swords and bows and arrows. Acelin jumped from his seat and looked around.

"Where is she, you filthy gypsy? Where is she?" a tall and severe looking man said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Acelin said with a laugh.

The man made signal to the guards prepare the attack.

"Don't you want to reconsider your answer?" The man said raising his hand and showing a big emerald ring in his index finger.

"I don't think so," Acelin defied.

And with this he ran to a guard and took his sword from him, pointing it at the tall man. The latter looked at Acelin with a mischievous grin and slowly lowered his hand.

"Is this the way you welcome guests in your home?" the man asked.

"Oh, no, it's not. But then again, you are not welcome here, are you?" Acelin said sarcastically.

"Lavalette, show this man a little courtesy," the first one said.

Two seconds later, Coralie saw an arrow trespass her _papa's_ abdomen. He bent down, holding the bloody arrow,

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me where she is?" the man growled.

"Go to hell, you dirty little rat!" Acelin roared.

The man took the sword from Acelin's hands and with one fluid strike he stabbed his chest, perforating his heart. A splash of blood painted the wall and the white carpet. Coralie cried and hid her face in her hands.

"I will find her, gypsy. With or without your help," the man said before making signal to the guards to follow him.

Coralie stayed hidden inside the wall until she was sure they were all gone. When she didn't hear any more sounds, she ran to her father's dead body.

"_Papa!_" she called. "_Papa_, please say something. I think _maman_ is hurt, come see!"

But he didn't answer. Coralie shook a hand in front of his wide-open hazel eyes, but she had no response.

"_Papa?_" she cried. "Please, don't go to sleep. I baked cookies for you, _papa. _Remember? It's my birthday," Coralie cried.

She laid on his side, on top of the blood pool and rested her little head in his chest, letting her salty tears drip in his tunic.

"_But I have joy in knowing  
>We'll meet again someday<br>And we'll pick roses together  
>On the shores of jubilee<em>."

She sang for the last time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a short chapter before heading off to college. How do you like 5 year old Coralie? Damn am I tired.**

**Poem by: _Lynn Casstevens_**

**Music suggestion: Heaven Is The Face - Steven Curtis Chapman**

**Next: Realization**

***Bloo* with a special thanks to my faithful reader _Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal_ for all the support and reviews (_I-heart-you_) ;)**


	12. Realization

Chapter 12

Realization

Coralie opened her eyes and sat on the bed. She looked around and confirmed, relieved, that she was indeed in Esmeralda's tent. Tears were dripping from her eyes, and her body still felt sore.

She laid her head back on the bed and tried to calm her heart. The sheet that was covering Esmeralda's cabin opened passage and Djali entered. The goat put its head near Coralie's and touched the latter's nose dearly. Coralie smiled and petted Djali. Then the goat exited the tent, leaving Coralie alone with her memories.

"_Chatonne?_ May I come in?" Clopin's soft voice sounded from the other side of the sheet.

She tried to sit on the bed again, but her behind was aching. Still she tried to counteract pain and sat anyways.

"Oh, for Virgin Mary's love! Why am I always sore?" Coralie cried when putting her ankle down on the floor. "Come on in Clopin," she said.

"How are you feeling _ma petite chat?_" he asked.

She looked at him.

"You knew, didn't you?" she asked.

He widened his eyes.

"Know about what?" he asked, confused.

"My father was the Gypsy King before you, wasn't he?" she said.

Clopin sat down in Esmeralda's bed and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"_Oui_, I was his successor _ma_ _petite_. He was my mentor. He taught me everything I know."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I... I don't know," he responded with a sigh. "I think I was caught by surprise to know he had eloped with Colette Frollo and–"

"My father was a gypsy," she mumbled. "That makes me a gypsy too, doesn't it?" she asked.

"_Oui. _You are in fact one of us," he answered, rather proudly.

"But how...? I don't understand. Why did my uncle want me that night? And why did he–?" she interrupted her own words. "_Ce fils de pute!_" she cursed.

Clopin gazed at her with shock and amusement in his eyes.

"_Chatonne!_ I didn't know that side of–"

"Frollo killed my father, Clopin. He killed him and my little unborn sibling in front of me twelve years ago!" she yelled.

Clopin stood up. "What?"

She shook her head and eyed him. "He was trying to get to me. I don't understand why," she said.

Then the tears started dripping again. She embraced her knees and buried her head in her arms, sobbing.

"There was blood everywhere. He's eyes were wide opened. A wife lost a husband and a child lost a father, and what for?" she muttered.

Clopin hesitated before reaching her. He sat on the bed next to her and embraced her against him. She let go of her knees and embraced his waist, hiding her features in his chest..

"If it makes you feel better, I too know how it's like to lose parents. Acelin was like a second father to me, Coral," he said with a caring smile.

Coralie looked up to him. "That would make us almost like brother and sister," she said.

He laughed. "_Mon Dieu! Non!_ That would be too weird," he said.

Coralie looked hurtfully at him. "Why is that? Am I such an undesirable person for you to consider me your sister?"

He looked at her and blushed.

"Not at all, _ma petite chat_. _Au contraire,_ you're very desirable. I mean, in a fraternal way. Not that you are not desirable in the other way, because you are. Not that I've noticed. Alright, I've noticed, but it has nothing to do with me desiring you, which I do– I didn't mean it like that. Oh_ Dieu, _what am I saying?" he cried.

Coralie was giggling at his flushed cheeks and stammering. She broke free from his embrace and kissed him in the cheek. He looked at her and smiled.

"I like you too, Clopin," she said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Not much, though. You wanted to hang me. And you didn't tell me about my father," she said stubbornly.

"_Pardon, ma belle chatonne._ I know I should've said something about Acelin being our former leader. I have no excuse for that," he calmly said.

"Clopin!" Esmeralda called, entering the cabin. She looked curiously at them for a few seconds.

"What, _chère_? What happened?" he asked anxiously.

"It's Boyardi. He's wound opened and he's bleeding a lot. We need you," she said.

Clopin let go of Coralie and jolted of bed very much cat-like. Then he ran to the tent's exit.

"Clopin, wait!" Coralie called.

"Not now _chatonne_!" he responded.

"I said wait!" she yelled impatiently.

At her tone he turned back and looked at her.

"I think I can help," she said trying to get up.

"Are you sure? We don't have time for experiments."

She nodded and he reached her hand, holding her weight and helping her walk. At the arrival to _Monsieur _Boyardi's tent, they could spot a big group of gypsies around the entrance, trying to see how their friend was. When seeing the new arrivals, the big majority greeted Clopin and looked frowning at Coralie, but then again, she was used to it.

"What is _she_ doing in here?" a woman asked bitterly.

"I can help," Coralie said.

Clopin nodded and smiled. "She can help," he confirmed. "Where's Gerome, Adèle?"

She made a motion towards a bed and pointed to a man whose chest was bleeding, a _lot_.

"_Mon Dieu mon ami_. You don't look very well."

Coralie reached the sides of the bed and sat down on the floor besides it. Clopin looked anxious as she opened the man's tunic and revealed the wound.

"Oh, it looks bad," she whispered.

"What do you need, _ma petite?_"

"Clean towels, cold water, wine, Calendula flower and my stitching basket," she said.

"It's my _papa_ going to be okay, _Mademoiselle_ Delacroix?" a little boy asked.

Coralie looked up to him and smiled kindly.

"You can call me Coralie, Armmand. And I'm going to try to help your _papa_, but I will need clean towels and cold water. Can you fetch those for me?"

The boy nodded and exited the cabin. Coralie looked around and started sweating.

"There are far too much people in here. It's getting hotter by the minute, we need fresh air."

As if a bell had rang, Adèle started to shove everybody away from the tent. There was Clopin, Coralie, Esmeralda and Adèle inside, apart for poor Gerome Boyardi.

"Esmeralda, can you fetch my stitching basket? It's on top of my chair,"

"I'm on it."

"Adèle, do you have any spare Calendula flowers?"

"I think I do have some. I'll fetch it," the woman said rushing outside.

Coralie pressed a piece of sheet against Boyardi's wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Clopin got up.

"I'm going to fetch the wine," he said.

"No!" Coralie said, holding his wrist with a bloody hand.

He looked confused at her.

"I need you here with me," she said.

He sat down in front of her. Two seconds later Armmand returned with the water and Esmeralda with the stitching basket. Clopin took a towel and dipped it in water, as Coralie told him to do.

"That one goes to his head. He needs to keep his temperature down," she explained while dipping another piece of cloth in the water and taking it to the man's wound, cleansing it.

"_Chère_, the wine please," Clopin asked Esmeralda.

"I found the flowers," Adèle said shaking a couple of Calendula flowers enthusiastically.

"Armmand, why don't you go and play some tunes for Djali? She's worried about your _papa_ too and I bet some music will calm her down," Coralie said to the little boy.

"But I want to stay with _papa_," he said in a cry.

"I promise I'll take good care of him," she responded with a smile.

The boy exited the tent with his flute in his little hand. Clopin and Adèle looked at her, questioningly.

"He doesn't need to see his father suffer," she said. "Dip it again, Clopin."

Esmeralda entered the tent and gave her the wine bottle.

"Do you have everything?" she asked.

"_Oui, merci,_" she said. "_Monsieur_, this is going to hurt," she said to the man.

Opening the wine bottle, she dipped the liquid directly in Boyardi's open wound, making him growl in pain. She quickly pressed the cloth back on his chest, as Clopin and Esmeralda looked at her.

"Why did you do that?" Clopin asked in a very scholastic tone.

"To disinfect the wound. Wine has alcohol, you see. Alcohol disinfects." she responded in the same academic way.

He nodded, as she chewed on two Calendula flowers. Coralie looked like she just had bit a lemmon and despite Clopin's concernment about his friend, he couldn't help a laugh. She rolled her eyes and spit the paste to her hand.

"That's disgusting," she said looking at it.

"You think?" Clopin mocked.

"Oh, shut up."

Coralie applied the paste in the wound. Her hair fell to her face and she pushed it aside with the back of her bloody hand, painting her features red. Esmeralda took off the pink strap from her hair and put it around Coralie's.

"Better?"

"_Oui, merci_," she said. "Dip it again Clopin and pressure this one while I handle the needle."

He nodded and obeyed. Coralie took the wine bottle, drank two large sips from it and prepared to stitch _Monsieur_ Boyardi's wound. As she jabbed the needle in the man's chest, he growled and she murmured something under her breath.

"Please _papa_, don't go to sleep. I baked cookies for you," she whispered. "Don't sleep, _papa. Je t'aime_."

She finally finished the stitches and sat back in the chair. Boyardi started to gain his colour back, and the fever lowered almost immediately. Adèle held his hand and cried happy when seeing his smile.

"_Merci, Mademoiselle. Merci beaucoup,_" she said.

"Take me away from here," Coralie whispered. "Now!"

Clopin got up and conducted her away from the tent. Ignoring the intense pain on her foot, Coralie ran to a side far away from everyone's eyes and kneeled in the floor, throwing up.

Her stomach clenched as the image of all that blood assaulted her. Twelve years later the memories still haunted her, both in her sleep and while awake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Needing some sleep now.**

**Music suggestion: Come What May - Moulin Rouge OST**

**Next: Playing With Fire**

***Bloo***


	13. Playing With Fire

Chapter 13

Playing With Fire

Back in Clopin's cabin, Coralie sat heavily in the bench next to the table. Esmeralda was outside dancing with Clopin and Djali, celebrating life, once again.

"Come out and dance with us Coral!" Clopin called.

She took the wine bottle on top of the table and drank from it. The rough liquid slid inside warming her spirit.

"What are you doing, Djali? Come back here!" Esmeralda shouted, outside.

Coralie heard her voice grow thinner and thinner, and she calculated that she was now pursuing he goat. She took another sip from the bottle and burped.

Clopin showed up in the entrance laughing and joking. He took Coralie's hair and scrambled it playfully, making her look like a savage animal.

"How did you know how to do all that stuff?" he said picking the bottle and drinking from it.

"I'm the clumsiest person in Paris, remember?" she growled, taking the bottle back from his hands. "If I didn't know a couple of things, I would be dead by now," she took a long sip. "Besides, my father surly got hurt just as easily. I used to watch _maman_ cleanse his wounds."

"You saved Gerome's life, _ma belle_. I can never thank you enough."

"Actually, you're thanking me just by being alive. That's enough for me."

Clopin looked puzzled as she ended the wine in the bottle.

"I still don't get it. Why shouldn't I be alive?" he asked.

"Do you have any more of these around here?" she said handing him the empty bottle.

"_Oui chatonne_. But why should I be dead?" he insisted.

"Because _Monsieur fils de pute_ said he was going to kill you if I didn't–" she paused and hiccupped. "If I didn't do as he said. I thought he had you Clopin," she said.

He grabbed a full bottle and handed it to her.

"So, you let him do all that to you because of me?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes. But don't be excited about it. I did it because I know how these people need and love you. They look up to you Clopin," she drank a little more.

His eyes were sparkling, or was it the wine effect? She got up and waved a bit, losing balance.

"Whoa, _chatonne!_ You can't hold your liquor, eh?" Clopin said reaching and holding her before she fell, again.

"Oh, shut up," Coralie said. "Hey! Why don't you teach me how to dance? I'm fulfilling my part of the deal. Why aren't you?"

Clopin looked at her and laughed.

"Because when I tried, you hit me in the head," he said.

"Yes, right. But I was sober then, so I didn't really know what I was doing, right?"

"I don't see how being drunk is going to help," he mocked.

"Stop that, will you?" she said taking another long sip from the bottle before putting it down on the table. "Here, put your hand right here, no wait, here. Oh God, I can't find my waist."

Clopin rolled his eyes and put his hand on the curve of her waist.

"I don't think this is a good idea," he said.

"Shut up and grab, _Monsieur Rainbow_. You talk too much."

"Ah, _ma petite chat_–"

She silenced him putting a finger on his lips.

"No talking, just dance, alright?"

Clopin smirked and started to move with her in short circles. Her steps, obviously unsteady, were growing more and more irregular, as he swirled around the tent. She started to hum a melody, giving music to their dancing.

Everything was going surprisingly fine, until Coralie tripped on her own feet and fell forward using Clopin as a mattress. She rolled of him and laughed out and joyfully.

"You are terrible, _chatonne,_" he said leaning on his elbows.

"My foot hurts, and you are a terrible professor, _Monsieur_ Trouillefou. But you are an amazing mattress, I can assure you that," she laughed, and then laid her head on his chest.

"Esmeralda learned everything from me, so I _know_ I'm a great instructor," he sighed. "You know, you are quite impossible when you drink," he said.

"Lucky you. You are impossible pretty much all the time, and you don't hear me complain, do you?" she said with a bitter tone.

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You heard me. You are always singing like a nightingale and dancing like a– uh–"

"Like a gypsy?"

"Yes, exactly. You are being perfect all the time and making me want you. Why do you make me want you? Oh, where did I leave that bottle?"

He sat up on the floor and looked down at her._ 'She wants me?'_ he thought. Her head had descended from his chest to his lap as he got up. Her long hair was like a dark blanket, covering his legs.

"_Chatonne?_"

"_Quoi?_"

"What do you mean when you say that I make you want me?" Clopin asked.

"I mean that you make me want you. What's the doubt?" she said with her eyes closed.

"You are drunk, ma_ petite,_ you don't know what you're saying," he joked.

"I'm saying what I don't have the courage to say while sober, _mon coeur,_" she whispered.

He bent over her and brushed a lock of dark hair from her face, revealing her freckles and rosy cheeks. He smirked at the sight, feeling a tight knot in his stomach.

"You shouldn't have drunk so much, _ma chatonne,_" he said. "It's not proper for a lady to drink like that."

"You are doubting me, aren't you?" she said sitting up and looking deeply in his eyes.

"Well– I'm not completely convinced that–"

"I told you once Clopin Trouillefou, I am not a liar," she said.

Then, much for Clopin's surprise, she got up and prepared to walk out of his cabin, grabbing the wine bottle on her way out. He jolted up and followed her, grabbing her arm.

"_Chatonne, _wait. Don't be offended please. I'm just sceptical about this," he said tenderly.

"Oh, go sing that song in another parade, Clopin. You are always sceptical about something. Why should this time be any different? I don't even know why I'm so surprised," she said.

"You shouldn't play with a man's heart like this, you know Coral?" he yelled.

"Don't yell at me! And let go of my arm!" she demanded.

He turned to her and held her shoulders.

"I am going to kiss your lips now. And I am going to give you time to back up if you don't want. But I am warning you, _ma petite chat_, if you let me start, I don't know when I'm going to be able to stop," he whispered.

He leaned towards her slowly, giving her time just like he promised. Coralie's eyes were fixing his closely, as her head battled through the question. 'Back up? Don't back up? Back up?' she mumbled._ 'Oh, what the hell, don't back up,'_ she though as she leaned forwards closing the space between them.

He gladly held her against him, letting go the sheet that gave entrance to his cabin. She put the bottle down and embraced his shoulders and tangled her hand in his shoulder-length dark hair. He took a couple of steps inside the tent, never letting go of her lips. The kiss was hard and passionate and he heard her moan huskily.

Coralie felt the floor beneath her fail as she fell back into Clopin's bed. Her anklet jingled mockingly as her leg curled with his in a full body embrace. Finally, the need for air became pretty much hard to ignore and they had to part. She adjusted her head on his many pillows and he rolled of her, lying by her side.

He brushed her hair softly and kissed her freckles and lips, caressing her golden skin. She closed her eyes savouring his touch and cuddled up against his chest, losing herself in his embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: God. Was that fluffy or was that fluffy?**

**Anyway, don't forget to Review _por favor._**

**Music suggestion: Damned If I Do - Jace Everett**

**Next: A Man In Pain**

***Bloo***


	14. A Man in Pain

Chapter 14

A Man in Pain

Coralie's head felt like twenty times heavier and her stomach was growling furiously at her. She turned around in bed and opened one eyelid.

"Where am I?" she asked, inspecting the environment around her. "Oh, I'm in Clopin's cabin, right. Wait! I'm in Clopin's cabin! How did I end up in here?" she sat quickly in the bed, just to fall back again. "Oh, my head hurts so bad!" she moaned.

"_Ma petite_, are you awake?" Clopin whispered peeking to the inside of the tent.

"Lower your tone, will you?" she growled.

He entered the cabin and approached her with a grin in his lips.

"I'm already murmuring. If I lower my tone, you wouldn't hear a thing," he said.

"Good, perfect. Don't talk at all. I need absolute silence or I swear my head is going to explode," she said.

Clopin rolled his eyes and sat in the wooden stool, looking closely at her.

"What?" she asked.

He made a motion with his shoulders and gazed at her figure.

"What am I doing in your tent?" she asked again.

Once again he just stared at her, with a mocking grin in his face.

"Answer me, Clopin! What am I doing here? What happened?" she asked with a frown.

Clopin laughed and sat back in the stool, resting a hand on the table.

"You were the one who said you wanted silence! I'll never understand you, women," he said. Coralie scowled at him and he sighed. "You drank a little too much yesterday. Don't you remember?" he asked.

She shook her head and regretted it, when a flow of pain assaulted her again.

"Why am I in your bed?" her eyes widened in shock. "Did anything happen between you and me?"

His lips were smiling, but in his eyes she saw a flash of pain.

"You really don't remember?"

"No."

"Well, you helped Gerome and then–"

"Cut to the part where I ended up in your bed, please."

"We were dancing, well, at least _I_ was dancing, you were just being delightfully silly," he smiled.

"I was what?" she screeched.

"You heard me. And then, of course, you had to trip on yourself – seriously, how do you manage to be so clumsy?"

"Blame it on my father. I had nothing to do with that. What happened next?"

"You fell on top of me. I have a bump on the back on my head to prove it," he said.

"Sorry."

"That's alright. And then you laid in my bed, and fell asleep. You look like a _petite chat_ when sleeping, you know, _chatonne?_ I named you right," Clopin said.

She tossed a strand of her dark hair back.

"You were watching me sleep?" she asked. "That's not very proper, you know?"

"Hey! You were the one who fell asleep in my bed! What was I supposed to do? Drag you to your tent?" he said with an exaggerated eye roll.

"Where did you sleep?" she asked concerned.

"Look at me. Do I look like I've been sleeping, Coralie?" he asked hastily.

"The bed is big enough for the two of us Clopin," she retaliated. "You didn't sleep because–"

"Because you sleep diagonally! You took over my bed and claimed it as your own! I didn't want to wake you after– Oh! Forget it!" he yelled, making her head tingle painfully.

She got up silently.

"After what, Clopin?" she asked.

"I said forget about it!" he growled. "Why don't you go and visit your dear Quasimodo?"

"How do you know his name?" she asked abruptly. "I don't remember I told you his name," she said.

"You didn't need to. You said it more than enough times, whilst sleeping!" he sighed and looked at her with a new kind of sparkle in his eyes. "Get out," he said.

She looked at him and frowned. "What?"

"Get. Out." he repeated slowly.

"Are you banishing me from your cabin, Clopin?" she asked in a defying tone.

"It is _my_ tent, after all. And right now I don't want you here, so, since you know the way out, be my guest and leave!"

Coralie said nothing else. She exited Clopin's tent without even looking back.

"That obnoxious, stubborn, selfish– Uhh! He's so childish!" she muttered furiously. "How do I still put up with him?"

"Coralie!" Clopin shouted from his cabin.

She stopped and thought twice before turning to him.

"What?" she yelled back, making her head sting.

"If you go and visit your so loved Quasimodo, don't bother coming back! I am officially breaking our deal!" Clopin shouted angrily.

His words made her heart clench. What was it she did so terrible for him to hate her so much? She felt a known warmness flow in her eyes and furiously shut them so it wouldn't spill.

"Fine. Then I don't see any reason to be in here anymore," she mumbled while limping to Esmeralda's tent.

Djali, who was sitting in Coralie's bed, jumped happily when seeing her coming in. But as soon as she laid eyes on Coralie's angry features, she jumped from her bed and went to Esmeralda, who was humming a soft melody.

"_Bonjour, _Coralie. How are you? Clopin told me about last night. Congrat–" her words broke when she saw a furious Coralie packing her stitching basket, and arranging her clothing. "What happened?"

"Your cousin broke our deal, and told me to go away and don't bother to look back. I don't need to be here every day and see the face of a man that clearly hates to have me around, Esmeralda," she said in a cracked voice. "I'm leaving this place."

Esmeralda got up quickly. "You can't!" she said. "Not now that you two were–"

"Please, just don't say anything," Coralie said. "Clopin made it clear that he didn't want me to be around."

Esmeralda started unpacking Coralie's belongings.

"Listen. Why don't you go have a walk through Paris and think about this?" she said. "I need you here! You are like a sister to me, Coralie. I mean it."

Coralie looked at Esmeralda and ran to hug her. They let themselves fall to the floor, as the latter stroked Coralie's dark hair.

"You are part of the family now. I don't know what happened for Clopin to mad at you, but I'm sure he didn't mean it. He get's moody when he doesn't get a good night of sleep" Esmeralda said. "Go and have a stroll, and when you come back, everything will seem better, alright?"

Coralie nodded and got up. "The worst part is that I don't even know what I did for him to be so angry with me. Why is he so furious? Because I can't dance?" she muttered.

"Oh, you don't remember? Nothing at all?" Esmeralda asked with the same surprised tone Clopin had showed her before.

"Why do you two keep doing that?" the other girl said in a deep sigh.

"I shouldn't be the one to tell you, Coral."

"So who, then?"

"Clopin should. It's his concerning, not mine," Esmeralda said,

Coralie moaned and sent her a scowl. "Some big help you're going to be," she murmured.

Esmeralda giggled and petted Djali. Coralie tied her foot with an orange strap and exited the tent, following Esmeralda's advice. She walked slowly through the Court of Miracles' yard, and entered the nasty wet tunnel that gave to the cemetery's exit. Before going up the hole, she grabbed an old bone, maybe from an arm or a child's leg.

The wild dog that made her fall in the hole, was sitting there, guarding the tombs as if they were royal treasures. As soon as it laid eyes on Coralie, it started roaring and showing its teeth. She balanced the bone in front of the dogs face with a grin.

"_Gentil chien. _Do you want the nasty bone? Do you?" she said.

The dog sat and started salivating, waggling its tail happily.

"What a nice dog you are," she said. "Go fetch, _chien_. Go on"

Coralie tossed the bone far away and the dog ran to get it, barking joyfully.

She exited the cemetery, quickly, ignoring the chills that were spiking up her spine. It was a cold late January morning and she observed some wagons and horses that belonged to trades folk, entering the outskirts of town.

"Morning _Mademoiselle_," a man in a brown horse said while passing by her.

"_Bonjour _Sir," she responded respectfully.

"Do you want a ride to the market?" he asked. "My son is travelling just behind me with our jewellery wagon."

She smiled and nodded. "I would be delighted _Monsieur, merci_."

The man pulled the stripes on the horse and made the animal turn around. Coralie stopped and waited for the wagon to come. A handsome young man, not much older than her, guided a grey and white horse that pulled a big carriage behind them. The nice man on the brown horse returned and introduced his son. The young lad got down from the wagon and helped Coralie hop in.

"I am Raphaël Dubois, _Mademoiselle_. It's a pleasure to give a ride to such a fair lady in this chilly morning," he said politely.

"I thank you very much. My foot was starting to bother me," she made a motion to the orange strap. "Where are you heading?"

"The market near Notre Dame. It's a good selling place, for those who come and pay their prayers to our Lady Mary."

"It is indeed."

In the way, Coralie got to know that Raphaël and his father were from Calais. Raphaël was a craftsman who was still learning from his father. He worked with various precious stones and made the most beautiful works with gold and silver and Coralie listened, fascinated with the passion the boy had with his work.

"One day, _Mademoiselle_, if I get married, I will shape the most beautiful jewellery Paris had ever seen, and offer it to my wife as a sign of love and gratitude," he said passionately.

"She will be a lucky woman, I'm sure" Coralie said smiling.

"Here we are, Notre Dame," Raphaël announced. "I assume this is where I drop you of?"

"_Oui. Merci, Monsieur,_ I hope to meet you again soon," she said.

"Farewell _Mademoiselle_. And, may I please know your name?" he asked with a glow in his eyes.

"That wouldn't be fun at all, now, would it?" she said as she went up Notre Dame's stairs.

"No, it wouldn't" Raphaël muttered before she disappeared through the Cathedral's doors.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Good morning...to those who have a GMT clock. Right now it is 11:07 in Portugal and i am on fire!**

**Review please.**

**Music suggestion: Note to God - Charice Pempengco**

**Next: Behind the Shadows**

***Bloo***


	15. Behind The Shadows

Chapter 15

Behind the Shadows

Notre Dame was just as majestic as Coralie remembered. She walked through the wing, waiting for a sign of her friend. The cold stone beneath her feet was making her sneeze and she sat in one of the big benches that were lying through the aisle.

"No matter how messy it is outside, I know I can always find peace in here," she mumbled.

"Peace is a fine state of mind," the Archdeacon said nodding at her. "Welcome again, my child."

She made a motion with her head and smiled. The older man past by her and a crew of people started gathering around him to the morning prays. Coralie got up and gave her seat to a pregnant woman that smiled thankful at her.

She walked around, just feeling safe and peaceful, when a rough hand gripped her arm with a bit too much strength.

"What the–"

Another hand covered her mouth as she looked back to see a deformed, yet friendly face smiling at her.

"Shush," he murmured.

She nodded as he let her go and walked to the Bell Tower access, making sure she was following him. After walking a few steps up, her foot started to ache, but she tried to walk all the way up.

"There's no need for _this_ amount of steps!" she murmured breathlessly.

"We're here," he said helping her get on the last step. "I was beginning to be concerned about you. You said you would come, but you never did," he said hurtfully.

Coralie smiled and sat by an amazing wooden replica of the city.

"Did you make this?" she asked marvelled.

"What happened to you?" Quasimodo asked back.

"It's absolutely perfect! Oh, look! It's the Archdeacon!" she said looking at small wooden figures.

"I thought your uncle had hurt you bad when you left. You said he was going to punish you for running away."

"And this is _Madame_ Cassian the floweriest and _Monsieur_ Thibault from the Broken Flute tavern! You are an amazing artist Quasimodo!"

He banged the table with his fist making her jump in surprise.

"Coralie! Please! What happened that night? Why didn't you come earlier?"

I came, but you were busy talking to my uncle," she said.

"That's impossible, there are only three people who I talk to: you, the Archdeacon and my Master Frollo," he said.

"Exactly. I am Frollo's niece. I am he's sister Colette's daughter."

"I didn't know he had any family," Quasimodo said with a shocked gaze. "I thought you were from the Romani folk. You don't look like Master Frollo at all!"

She smiled kindly and held his hands on hers.

"My _papa_ was from the Romani folk, so I am too," she said.

Quasimodo sat and listened carefully as she told him what happened that night when her uncle whipped her until she bled, and how she ran away, again, and was found by the gypsies. She told him about that day, when she and Clopin came to the steps of Notre Dame and she intended to visit him, but when hearing Frollo's voice she had to go and warn Clopin, ending up being caught herself. She told him that she was punished, again, never revealing what kind of punishment Frollo gave her that time, so Quasimodo just assumed she was whipped again. After all that, Coralie told him about the dream she had about that night twelve years ago, and how she found out she was a gypsy like so many others in Paris.

"Then, that stubborn child told me I should leave and stay away. But La Esmeralda told me to take a stroll and convinced me not to leave the Court of Miracles. And now I'm here, talking far too much," she resumed as he looked at her with a mist of shock and surprise.

"You are very brave, Coralie," he said.

She laughed melodically.

"You think? I just think I am as stubborn as rock. My _papa_ was too, you know? _Maman_ used to say that if I weren't a girl, I would be a perfect replica of my father," she said.

Quasimodo laughed along, as he got up to pick up a little log ad started carving it with a pocket knife.

"You may be stubborn, but it takes a lot of courage or a far amount of madness, to stand up for the most powerful man in Paris," he said.

"Then I'll take the mad title, it's far more honest than the one _he _carries," she said solemnly. "Not to mention worthy."

"You are playing with fire, my dear friend. You don't want to upset Frollo, if I know him right–"

"I think it's already too late for that, Quasi," she got up and walked to the balcony. "It's almost surreal. What are these?" she said patting a sculpture that looked like a dragon, but still she knew it wasn't one.

"Oh, those are my Gargoyles, Victor, Hugo and Laverne. I talk with them a lot, sometimes I even pretend they're real so I can have some company," he said hesitating. "I know it sounds mad, but–"

"Then you are as mad as I am, _mon ami,_" she smiled. "They look great."

He smiled and focused again in the log. Suddenly Coralie's head turned to listen to something, a subtle noise that came from the Tower's door. The sound was getting closer and clearer, and she knew it as the sounds of shoes on stone.

"Someone is coming," she said.

Quasimodo got up and looked around. "It's Frollo! You have to hide!"

He grabbed her arm and hid her behind a thick velvet curtain covering her completely.

"Stay here and don't move," he said just before de Tower's door open.

Coralie peeked to the outside through a little hole in the curtain. A tall man dressed in black walked in with a little wicker basket in his hand.

"Good afternoon, Quasimodo," his baritone voice roared through the room, echoing in the big bells above their heads.

"Good afternoon, Master. How are you today?" the lad asked looking at the floor.

"Fine. I brought lunch," Frollo said.

Quasimodo quickly set the table and made himself comfortable in a chair that was purposefully turned to the thick red velvet. Frollo filled his platter with some grapes and two slices of bread and filled up the little wooden cup with wine.

"You are very silent today, lad. What's going on? Are you feeling ill?"

Coralie heard him and thought of how paternal his words could've been if not for the fiercely unkind tone he used. Quasimodo shook his head and ate a grape.

"I am fine, Master," he responded quickly.

"Shall we review the alphabet, then?"

"As you wish, Master," he said.

"Very well. A?"

"Abnormal."

"B?"

"Blasphemy," he answered smiling

"C?"

"Coralie!" he said before he could stop his words.

_'Oh, no Quasi'_, Coralie whispered behind the thick cloth.

"What?" Frollo asked with an evil spark in his eyes.

"Calamity!" Quasimodo tried to mend.

"Don't you play with me, Quasimodo. I heard you the first time. You know her, don't you?" Frollo viciously asked him. "Where is she?"

"I don't know her Master! I heard her praying to Mary about fifteen days ago, and she said her name while talking to the Archdeacon! That was the only time I saw her."

"Yet, you recall her name as clearly as daylight," Frollo said.

"She was praying for her mother's soul and her words were too beautiful. Master Frollo, please don't hurt me!" Quasimodo pleaded, protecting his deformed face with his enormous forearms.

Frollo rested a hand on the big lump on his back and patted it twice.

"If what you say is the truth, than you have nothing to worry about," Frollo said while getting up and approaching the velvet curtains by the balcony. "If you have nothing to hide, why do you keep this place so pitch dark, my child?"

As he spoke, he grabbed an end of the red cloth.

"No, Master, please!" Quasimodo shouted.

Frollo shoved the curtain aside to reveal absolutely nothing.

"What is wrong with a little light in the room?" he asked.

"I–I uh– I– My head hurts. The light is spiking in my eyes and makes it hurt further," Quasimodo stammered.

Frollo nodded and closed the thick curtain again.

"I shall return to duty now. It was very pleasant to share a meal with you, Quasimodo," Frollo said as leaving the tower. "Take care of you, and remember: you shall not leave this place, ever!"

Quasimodo nodded.

"Thank you, Master. You are too good to me, Sir."

After Frollo departed, Quasimodo looked around to see where the girl was.

"Coralie? Coralie, where are you?"

She stepped out from the back of a big stone head that was lying on the floor.

"That was close," she sighed. "I am so sorry _mon ami_. Thank you for not turning me in. You almost got in trouble because of me. I'm in debt to you now," she thanked hugging him.

"It's alright. You owe me nothing. Having you as a friend is more than I could ask for," he said hugging her back.

"I should leave now, before Frollo decides to return. Once again Quasi, thank you very much for helping me," she kissed his forehead and caressed his cheek before she exited through the door.

"Farewell, _petite amie_." Quasimodo said, his kind voice echoing in the empty room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for not uploading yesterday. I my internet was playing funny with me. (hate when it mocks me like this)**

**Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review. (I heart you all, my faithful readers and reviewers!)**

**Music suggestion: Angel - Sarah McLachlan**

**Next: The Mad and The Hatter**

***Bloo***


	16. The Mad and The Hatter

Chapter 16

The Mad and The Hatter

Clopin woke up and yawned, stretching his arms far and wide and making his back crack. He looked around the dark tent and frowned.

"This is too silent."

He got up and changed his tunic and leggings, yawning again. Running a hand through his shoulder-length hair, he searched around for his hat, finding it near the tent's exit. He looked at the two fluffy orange feathers that Coralie had applied and smiled.

"You almost look like a noble's man hat, eh?" he said sitting down on the stool and eating a couple of slices of bread and cheese. "Cheese and bread," he mended with a laugh.

The piece of cloth that separated Clopin from the yard slid away and gave entrance to a little boy with a flute.

"_Bonjour_, Clopin," the boy said.

"_Bonjour petit_ Armmand, is everything alright?" Clopin asked, offering him a slice of bread.

The boy took the slice in his hands and chewed happily.

"Everything is just fine, my _papa _is awake. _Maman_ sent me to look for Coralie, so they could thank her, but she's nowhere to be found. Then I heard you laugh, and thought that maybe you know where she is?" Armmand said with a shy smile.

Clopin shrugged. "She's probably in Esmeralda's cabin."

"La Esmeralda said she is gone."

Clopin jolted up and looked at the boy with a concerned look.

"What do you mean, _gone_?"

"Well, she said that Coralie was sad and had to leave. She told me to wait for you to wake up and talk to you," the boy said holding his flute tight in his little hands.

"She can't be serious," Clopin said running out of the cabin.

Armmand followed him, running clumsily through the stoned floor. Clopin, entered Esmeralda's tent and looked at Coralie's bed.

"She's not in here, dear cousin," Esmeralda said entering the tent with a piece of cloth in her hands.

"Why? Where is she?"

"You sent her away, remember? If I can recall it, you told her to leave and don't look back," she said with a mocking grin.

"Clopin, what do I say to my _papa_?"

"Tell Gerome I'll be there in a moment," he answered, and Armmand walked out.

Clopin sat heavily in Coralie's bed and hid his face in his gloved hands. Esmeralda reached him and patted his back.

"I didn't think she was going to take me serious, _ma chère,_" he said. "Will she come back?"

"Yes, she will," Esmeralda said.

"I was tired, I didn't mean it," he paused and rolled his eyes. "Well, she did spend all night muttering another man's name, and she didn't even remember our moment... She didn't remember it, _chère_."

"I know, she told me. She even asked me what had happened," she said.

"What did you say?"

"That you should be the one to tell her, and not me," she said with a nod.

"What? Why would I tell her! She should've remembered," he said frowning like a little kid.

Esmeralda smacked him in the back of his head.

"Grow up, will you? You kissed the girl when she was inebriated! I bet it is better for your sake that she doesn't remember, Clopin."

"That was completely unnecessary. Besides, she was the one who started it, with all the cuteness and the _dancing lesson_, if you can call it that," he said.

"You are a lost cause, dear cousin," she sighed.

He prepared to retaliate when a jingling whirlwind entered the tent.

"Esmeralda! You were right! I have so much to tell– Oh."

"Coralie! You're back!" Clopin yelled joyfully.

"I see you're busy. I'm going to check up on _Monsieur_ Boyardi," Coralie said, completely ignoring Clopin.

Esmeralda smiled at her and the man beside her frowned. Coralie turned her back on them and walked out.

"Is she mad at me?" he asked.

"If you threw me out I would be mad too," she said. "And since she has nowhere else to go– Oh, that's right, she has her uncle's house. Well, I can't see why she's so mad, then," Esmeralda said sarcastically.

Clopin's eyes widened. "I didn't think about that," he confessed.

"Obviously."

He got up and exited the cabin, looking for Coralie. She was by Boyardi's tent talking with Adèle and hugging Armmand. He looked at the pink line on his palm, remembering her oath to him.

"Thank you very much for helping _mon papa_," Armmand told her with a big smile.

"You are welcome," she said kindly and brushing his hair from his forehead.

As Clopin got closer Adèle's eyes followed him.

"Coral? May I speak to you?"

She bent down in front of Armmand and held his little hand.

"Why don't you play a tune for us? This place needs joy."

The boy went inside to fetch his flute. Coralie followed him with the eyes and smiled maternally.

"You have a wonderful boy, Adèle."

"Thank you very much," she said proudly.

"Coralie, I need to speak to you!" Clopin said again, resting his hands impatiently on his hips. "Now!"

"Got it!" the boy emerged from the cloths covering his tent and sat in the bench playing his favourite tune.

"Damnation, woman! Pay attention to me!" Clopin yelled exasperated.

Armmand stopped the melody and looked at the man with a fearful gaze.

"Why did you stop, Armmand? You were playing beautifully!"

Adèle gazed strangely at her.

"Clopin is calling you," she said.

"Who? I didn't hear a thing," Coralie said with an amused smile.

Djali approached her and tapped the back of her leg in a greeting. Coralie ran a hand through her head and started walking towards Clopin.

"If your husband needs anything at all, please send Armmand to cal me," she said to Adèle.

"I will."

Clopin watched Coralie step in his direction and smiled. But the smile was gone as soon as she passed by him without even looking at his figure.

"That is enough," he muttered under his breath. He ran to her and grabbed her wrist, making her stop. "What are you doing?"

Silence.

"I am talking to you! Why are you ignoring me?" he asked.

More silence.

"Oh! You are such a stubborn and spoiled little child!" he said exasperated, turning around to face her. "Talk to me!"

She eyed him with such a slicing pain that Clopin felt like all the warmth just rushed out from his body. Her hazel eyes were teary and her mouth kept shut.

"What? What is it?"

"What do you want?" she finally said.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"What's with the interrogation?"

"Why don't you just answer?"

"Why don't you step aside and let me go?"

"Do you really want me to let you go?"

"No," she admitted. "What do you want from me, eh Clopin?" she repeated.

"I just want to talk, Coralie."

She nodded and he released her wrist. When noticing various curious gazes, Clopin started walking in silence towards his cabin, with Coralie slowly following him.

He made a motion towards the room so she would get in, and so she did, sitting down in the wooden stool by the table, as he took a sit on his bed.

"I think I was too harsh with you earlier," he said, looking at the floor like a little boy. "So, I wanted to apologize for any attitudes and, or, words that could've hurt you."

"Is that all?" she asked.

He looked up at her and smiled.

"No, I actually wanted to ask you–" he hesitated. "You really don't remember what happened last night?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I thought I told you already. Right before you threw me out of the Court of Miracles," she said.

He blushed and fixed his hat.

"Would you like to know?"

"Why do I have the feeling it's not good?"

"Could you stop answering with questions please?"

She let her head fall forwards, smacking loudly on the table.

"What happened last night Clopin? Just say it."

He grinned at her and anxiously shifted on the bed.

"Well, we kind of kissed."

Silence.

"Coral?"

She slowly raised her head and looked at him.

"We what?" she roared.

Clopin laughed nervously and started playing with the little bells on his shoes.

"We kissed. Well, to be precise, it was _my_ idea, but _you _kissed me," he confessed.

"You. Little. Rat!" she hissed.

"What?"

"You took advantage of me while I was intoxicated! You played me! You set me up!" she yelled. "Of all people–"

"Hey! You were the one who started talking sweet and drunk, and–" he sighed. "I was counting on your obviously crappy memory, so we wouldn't have to have this conversation."

"I thought I could trust you," she whispered. "Why do I always spoil everything? And why do you let me?"

Clopin got up and kneeled in front of her. "Don't be like that, _chatonne_," he said. "I didn't measure it. I thought you were serious when you said you wanted me, and I lost it."

"I said that?"

He nodded.

"Yes, you did."

"Out loud?"

"Yes."

"I must've really drunk, then."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he scowled at her.

"I tend to hide my feelings, Clopin. Hide them well inside a little box and push them into a shadow where no one can find them," she said.

"So you were being honest?"

"I. Don't. Lie! Not now. Not ever. Not even while inebriated!"

"How do you know you don't lie when drunk, if you don't even remember what happens?" he asked.

"Well, yesterday was the first time I drank that much, and apparently I was much too honest about my feelings, so I assume, since I didn't lie about _that_, I didn't lie about anything else!"

"For one who does not tell lies, you sure are a mystery to me," he sighed.

"I am going to walk out now and I'm going to keep not talking to you," she said standing up and caressing the feathers on Clopin's hat.

"Don't go."

"Why? Do you intend to kiss me again?"

He stood in front of her and ran a hand through her dark, long hair.

"Are you mad? I wouldn't try it again. I'm not risking it."

She smiled and took one step closer to him.

"Why? Am I not worth it?"

Clopin gulped as he rolled a finger in he's goatee.

"You are definitely worth it, but– uh, but– You are too close."

"Is it bothering you, Clopin?"

"Not at all," he murmured.

Her lips touched his gently, and Clopin moaned. Then, she stepped away.

"Tomorrow at dawn I'll be here for one more writing lesson. Please don't oversleep, or I'll be obligated to shove a bucket of cold water down your head, and that wouldn't be very nice," and then she left his cabin.

A very speechless Clopin stood in the middle of the room, blushing.

"What a woman."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just as a compensation for not uploading yesterday. Today you'll be greeted with a double dose of everyone's favorite Gypsy King. Again, please review.**

**Music suggestion: Quelqu'un M'a Dit - Carla Bruni**

**Next: The Raven**

**Double trouble with *Bloo* **


	17. The Raven

Chapter 17

The Raven

Esmeralda picked the brush and passed it in her thick dark hair, making it shine by the torch light.

"I can't believe it! I just can't believe it!"

"What is it, Coco?" Esmeralda asked.

"Coco?"

"Coralie is much too big, and Clopin already calls you Coral, so I'll take Coco," she said. "What happened?"

"Your dear cousin fell asleep, _again_. How am I supposed to tutor him, if he is always sleeping?" Coralie said exasperated.

Then her eyes widened as she remembered her promise to him.

"That's it!" she mumbled as she went out the cabin and ran to the bath tent.

Esmeralda followed her with a wide smile on her face, her deep emerald eyes shining in anticipation.

"What are you doing?" she asked when Coralie filled up a bucket with cold water. "Where are you going with that?"

"You'll see, Esme. You'll see." Coralie replied with an evil grin.

She carried the bucket all the way to Clopin's tent, with Esmeralda always following her. Djali approached them too, dancing amused around Esmeralda's feet.

Coralie looked at sleepy Clopin for a couple of seconds, admiring his serene features, and the smile on his lips. Then she held the bucket high, and threw its content over Clopin's head.

He jolted up, completely soaked wet and looked around with a frowning face. When seeing Coralie with the bucket in her hands, he narrowed his eyes and growled.

"_Bonjour, Monsieur_ Sleepy," she said trying to hold her laughter.

"Coralie Delacroix," he hissed. "Can you run?"

She looked puzzled at him. "Sure, why?"

"Because if I get my hands on you, you are dead!" he roared, jumping from his bed and jolting towards her.

She screeched and started running away, pulling her green skirts up so she wouldn't fall. Clopin ran after her, passing by Esmeralda and Djali, who were laughing hard at his dripping figure.

"Bonjour, cousin," she said between laughs.

"I'll deal with you later," he shouted back at her, never losing Coralie from his sight.

She ran like a doe, elegantly and secure, and Clopin wondered how was it possible that she was so clumsy when walking and dancing, but when racing she was as elegant as a cat. He heard her melodic laugh as she ran towards the wet tunnels.

"Get back here!" he shouted with a smile.

"No! If you want me you'll have to catch me!"

"Damn you woman!"

Their feet were ringing joyfully, as Coralie's anklet and Clopin's shoes sounded in a jingly symphony. Coralie stopped and looked at the cemetery exit. She had only two options; stay there and get caught, or run to the outsides, where she had more chances to escape.

"Tired already?" Clopin's voice said.

She heard him, but she couldn't spot him anywhere.

"Not ever," she said with a grin.

She picked up a little bone and exited the tunnels.

The sun was shyly hiding behind a grey cloud and the air was cool and fresh. When the dog saw her, he sat down panting and waggling its tail. She threw the bone aside and he ran to pick it up. The black dog disappeared behind the tombstones. A hand held her ankle and she laughed.

"Got you!" Clopin said triumphantly.

"No you didn't," she said as she motioned her foot and got rid of Clopin's grip.

She started running again, jumping over tombstones as if they were mere cracks on the floor. Clopin was right behind, laughing along with her. They exited the cemetery and ran straight to the centre of Paris. Notre Dame was standing majestically with its bells ringing loudly.

"How do you run so fast?"

"I'm used to escaping people, remember?" she said over her shoulder.

When she faced forwards again she stopped abruptly, making Clopin collide with her. He held her before she lost her balance and fall.

"What is it, _chatonne?_ Why did you stop?"

He followed her gaze to the Cathedral's doors and gasped. Coming out was a tall male figure, with his long vile hands holding a straw basket.

"Frollo! I'm going to kill him!" he said.

"Shush, Clopin, we don't want him to spot us," she said.

"He made you suffer! And he killed Acelin!" he hissed, looking seriously at Coralie.

Her eyes crossed with the man's eyes and he grinned. He raised a hand and several soldiers gathered around him. Then he pointed in Coralie's and Clopin's direction, ordering something.

"Clopin, run," she said.

"What?"

She held his hand and started running, dragging him along. He held his hat in place with one hand as he tried to follow Coralie between the tight streets of Paris. Over their heads, a raven followed their moves, yelling furiously. They started to hear a galloping horse and this time Clopin pulled Coralie into a tight street. As they turned, the raven landed on the roof of the yellow house they were hiding in.

"The raven is following us," Clopin said, panting hard. "No matter where we hide, they will find us."

They saw a shadow appear by the sides of the street, and Coralie ripped out a strap of her green skirt.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Making sure the raven doesn't follow us anymore."

She grabbed a stone and spun it in the cloth. The stone flew right to the raven's head, and it let out a cry of pain. Clopin held her hand and rushed away from the yellow house.

"You two! Stop right there!" a soldier shouted at them, instigating his horse forward.

"We have to split, Coral!"

"No! If we split it will be worse! I need to know you're alright!" she said.

"Don't be so stubborn!"

"Stop talking and run!"

After a few left and right turns, they were being followed by another three soldiers. The raven reappeared, following them closely through the streets.

"Where are we, _ma petite chat_?" Clopin asked.

"What? You don't know?"

"No!"

"I was counting on your Paris knowledge! I don't know Paris at all! That's why I get lost... a lot!" she yelled.

They finally saw the steps of Notre Dame and quickly ran to the main street. But the soldiers were expecting them. An archer prepared his arrow and shot it at them.

"Coralie! They are shooting at us! That's so rude," he said laughing.

"Don't they teach manners nowadays?" she said with a grin.

They were almost crossing the bridge over the Seine to exit the centre of Paris when suddenly Coralie heard a cry. She looked back to see Clopin arching over himself. An arrow was now piercing him, from shoulder to chest, the metal tip shining with Clopin's blood.

"Go on, Coral. Go!"

"No! You are coming with me, you stubborn man!"

He twisted in pain as she put his arm over her shoulders and quickly crossed the bridge, sustaining his weight. The soldiers ceased the attack and she noticed they weren't being followed.

"You were struck on your shoulder, not on your legs," she said. "Help me a little here, Clopin, you are slim, but I am short, and you aren't particularly light!"

"Sorry, _ma belle_. I like it when you handle with me."

She rolled her eyes and walked breathless through the dirt path that gave to the cemetery. Her foot was aching, but she ignored it. Running that much on top of a not fully recovered twisted ankle was painful, but having an arrow spearing the shoulder must be even worse, so she didn't complaint.

"We're here. Can you go down by yourself?" she said to Clopin.

"_Oui, chatonne._ I'll try," he said holding his arm.

He went in front of her, descending slowly. The black dog was back and brushed its nose on her leg.

"Hello, _chien_. I don't have any bones with me now," she said.

The dog looked over her and spotted Clopin. Then it sat down and whined.

"Oh, you are worried about him? He's going to be fine. I'll make sure of it myself."

The dog barked twice and ran away. She followed Clopin down the tomb and into the dim tunnels, stepping carefully not to fall.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better now. If I don't think about it, it doesn't hurt that much," he said walking towards the Court of Miracles yard.

She walked silently by his side, looking at his wound.

"Why is it that whenever I go outside with you, we end up running away?" she whispered.

"It's in our blood, _chèrie._ We are used to escape," he said.

"_Mon Dieu,_ Clopin! What happened to you?" Esmeralda yelled from the bathing tent.

"Frollo's guards were following us," he said.

"I'll fetch your healing kit," Esmeralda said to Coralie.

"_Merci_," she said. "Come, Clopin. Let's make sure you get to keep your arm."

"What?" he said in panic. "I can't lose my arm! If I lose it, how am I going to handle my puppets?"

"Oh, stop being such a baby!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh...Bloo is sleepy. Please forgive me for hurting Clo, oui? Oh and...please...review? 'O.O'**

**Music suggestion: Storm - Vanessa Mae**

**Next: Healing**

***Bloo* OUT**


	18. Healing

Chapter 18

Healing

When arriving to Clopin's tent, she sat him on his bed and tied up her hair with the strap she used to scare the raven away. Reaching his hand, Coralie observed the arrow entry and exiting wound. Esmeralda arrived with her stitching basket, towels and a bowl of water, and went out again to pick up the rest.

"It doesn't look that bad, you know?" she said. "I need to take off your tunic."

He blushed and looked at her.

"Why?"

"So I can clean your wound and extract that arrow. Or do you want to keep it there as a souvenir?"

He sighed. "Do it."

She looked for the scissors inside her basket.

"Wait!" he said before she could cut the indigo fabric of his tunic.

"What now?"

"You said you were going to take it off! Not cutting it!"

"I'll mend it afterwards. Now please stay still."

He growled and whined as the scissors made its way through the fabric. Coralie's hands were cold against his warm skin, and he felt a shiver running down his spine.

"_Pardon_, Clopin." she whispered.

"For what?"

She ripped the cloth around the arrow and he shouted in pain.

"For that," she said.

"Right," he moaned.

Esmeralda walked in with the wine and the Calendula flowers.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm going to clean around the wound now, and I need you to make sure he doesn't move. I don't want to hurt him further," Coralie said.

Esmeralda sat carefully besides Clopin, as Coralie got on the bed and started undressing his upper body. She grabbed a towel and dipped it inside the bowl of water. As she cleaned around the wound, his golden-caramel skin started showing goose bumps.

"Does it have to be cold water?"

"Oh, stop whinning," Coralie muttered.

He scowled and Esmeralda laughed.

"It hurts!"

"Good!" Coralie said bitterly.

"I'm feeling dizzy. I think I'm going to pass out."

"Clopin, are you alright?" Esmeralda asked concernedly.

"Oh, he's fine. He's just behaving like the big baby he is," Coralie said, passing the towel in his soft skin once again.

"I think I see the light!"

"Snap out of it, Clopin Trouillefou! I've been worse than that and I'm still here!" Coralie snapped.

"Worse? I don't see how," he cried.

She jumped out of the bed and stood in front of him. He looked up to her as she started untying her yellow corset's straps.

"What are you doing?" Esmeralda said in shock.

"If you don't want to see it, you are free to leave," Coralie said a little harshly.

She tossed the corset to the bed and lifted her shirt, showing her flat tummy. A pink line crossed her golden skin, from her ribs to her bellybutton. Esmeralda gasped and Clopin reached her scar and let one finger travel across the line.

"How did you do this?" he asked.

She let go of her blouse and gabbed the scissors again. Esmeralda stepped aside giving her access to his chest.

"I was trying to help my _maman_," she said cutting off one tip of the arrow, making him whine. "Esme, make sure he doesn't fall forward. I'm going to push the arrow from behind. You have to pull it so we can get it off," Coralie instructed.

Esmeralda held Clopin's waist and Coralie brushed her fingers through his face.

"This is going to hurt, a lot," she said gently to him.

"I'm ready, _chatonne._"

She started pushing the arrow, as Esmeralda pulled, making Clopin shout in pain. When the arrow finally came off, the blood started spilling again. Esmeralda started to feel nauseated and Coralie smiled at her.

"Why don't you go outside and get some air?"

She gladly stepped outside, her skin pale as snow. Clopin was breathing hard and Coralie quickly pressed his wounds with a wet towel.

"You are so gentle with me, _ma petite chat_. Thank you," he murmured.

"Don't talk. You'll need all energy you can store for your recovery," she said.

He nodded as she took off his hat and tossed it to the table. Then she took the wine and poured it over both injuries. Then she chewed on a couple of Calendula flowers and applied the paste on his wounds.

"Oh, this is really nasty," she said taking a sip from the wine bottle to wash of the spiteful flavour.

Instead of stitching up the wounds as she had done with _Monsieur_ Boyardi, she wrapped Clopin's shoulder and chest with a long cotton strap. She knotted it and sighed. When she finished, she started to put everything away.

"You should rest now. As I said, you need energy to recover."

"_Merci_, Coral," he said.

She jumped with the proximity. One moment he was sitting on the bed, and in the next he was right behind her brushing his hand through her back.

"You're welcome," she said with a frown. "No go back to bed and rest."

He smirked at her and looked down to her tummy. "Why don't you tell me the story behind that mark?" he asked.

"Because it is not a pretty story to share. And you are the storyteller in here, not me."

He held her face and bent down to kiss her forehead.

"I really would like to know how you ended up with that. Tell me, please," he asked again.

"Only if you lay down on the bed."

He nodded and she helped him with the pillows and the mantles.

"When my _papa_ passed away, _maman_ had a really bad time. She lost a baby and her husband on that night and she barely knew what to do, having to raise me and work so we could eat," Coralie started with her voice awkwardly heavy.

Clopin held her hand and smiled, encouraging her to go on.

"The income was so little that she barely had money for bread. So, in order to feed me, she went out every night after I fell asleep. In the morning, when she came back, she was usually bruised and hurt, but we had bread on our table," she said. "Years passed, and one day I woke up in the middle of the night with nightmares, but she wasn't anywhere to be found. I thought she had left me. But when the sun came she arrived, bruised and hurt again. I asked her where had she been, but all she said was that she had made enough for bread and cheese. I was too little to understand what was going on, so I smiled and thanked her and ate my breakfast."

One pearl started to slide down her cheek, and Clopin quickly wiped it.

"After my thirteenth birthday, my _maman_ started to get really sick. She coughed and her fevers were constantly high. Still, she said she wanted to go out so we could have a meal in the next day. One night I followed her to a mansion in the centre of Chartres. When she arrived, a man started holding her and touching her body in a very improper way. I was so shocked I ran back home and waited for _maman_ in her room. When she arrived, I confronted her with what was going on and she told me how embarrassed she was to do it, but it was the only way she found to feed me," Coralie sobbed.

"_Ma belle,_" Clopin whispered tightening the grip on Coralie's hand. "What next?"

"The night after, she was worse. Coughing so hard she coughed out blood. I couldn't let her go, so I asked her to stay just until she got better, and she went to bed. When she fell asleep, I got out and went to the big mansion myself. The man asked me who I was, and I said that Colette couldn't make it that night, so she sent me instead. He took me inside and conducted me to the room. He ordered me to take of his clothing. Then he laid me down on the bed yelling at me and shouting orders. He hit me several times until–"

Clopin's eyes were scowling in anger. What man would take advantage of a thirteen year old girl and make her do such shameless things?

"_Oui, ma petite_. Until?"

"Until I fell for the error of saying _no_. He was so mad at me he picked his dagger and pointed it at me. But I didn't give in. He wasn't going to use me, and he wasn't going to use my _maman_ anymore. Blinded by fury he tried to mark my face, but I dodged the knife and instead of my face he got my belly. Not content with shoving the blade inside me, he started to slide it down cutting my skin until I finally could kick him away from me. He tried to stab me again, but I picked up a heavy golden vase and smacked his head with it. I split his head open and he was knocked out on the floor, blood was pooling at my feet. The knife was still craved in my tummy, and I tried to take it out but it hurt too much. I got dressed the best that I could and walked away, passing out as soon as I arrived home," she said.

Clopin felt an urge to hold her against him and comfort her. She had such a little fragile body, the idea of a man like Frollo or that bastard she was talking about hurting her was much too revolting for him.

"You were very brave," he said.

"You are the second person to tell me that, you know?"

"I am?"

"Yes, and I'll tell you what I told him: I am not brave. I am stubborn and reckless," she said with a smile.

"Who was the first man to tell you about your braveness, _ma petite_?"

"Outside he's seen as a cursed man, but inside he is just as kind as angel. My dear friend Quasimodo."

When hearing the name Clopin shifted in his place.

"Oh, _that_ man," he roared.

"Now please go to sleep. I will be around for the night to check on you. If you need me just call my name, alright?" she said, pulling the blanket up to his chest.

"Coralie, have you ever been in love?" Clopin asked as she started to walk out the tent.

"Oh, yes. I think am in love right now," she responded with a smile.

"Really? How does it feel like? How do you know?"

"You know that tight knot on your stomach you feel every time you look at her? The way you get so close but never close enough? The way you feel like holding her in your arms and just be sure she is safe?"

"Yes! I recognize those feelings all too well," he said with his shining dark chocolate eyes.

"Well, that's how you know," she said softly. "Sleep well, Clopin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was in a bad mood when i wrote this...so sorry for the crappy momentum. Review anyways...even a _What the bloody hell is this Bloo? You were going so well :'(_ makes me happy..._ish_.**

**Music suggestion: Iris - Goo Goo Dolls**

**Next: _Le Marchand_**

***Bloo***


	19. Le Marchand

Chapter 19

_Le Marchand_

Clopin felt a cold caress on his forehead and smiled. After that the cold held his hand gently pressing his wrist. He opened his eyes and looked up to those big hazel eyes, calm and intense.

"_Ma petite chat,_ _bonjour_."

She smiled and started unwrapping his shoulder.

"_Bonjour_. Sorry to have wake you up, but I had to check up on you before going to the market today," she whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks to you," he said. "What time is it?"

"Early. It's not dawn yet."

Coralie gazed at his injury and smiled. She took a blue cloth and dipped it in water, bringing it to his chest and cleaning his wound.

"You look tired, _ma belle_. Rough night?"

"I didn't have any sleep. I wanted to make sure you were alright, so I stayed up mending your tunic," she said. "I am going to the market now, so you try and get some more sleep. If you need anything call Adèle or Margot. They're available to help you."

"What about La Esmeralda?"

"She is coming with me. She decided she was going to dance and try to bring home some more coins."

She bent down and brushed his bangs to place a kiss on his forehead.

"Stay out of trouble, _ma petite,_" he said.

"I'll try. See you later," she said.

Esmeralda was already waiting for her by the cemetery's exit, when spotting Coralie she smiled anxious.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He's fine. The wounds are not infecting, what is a good thing," She said with a yawn.

"Thank you for taking care of us, Coco. You are a good representation of the Romany people," Esmeralda said.

"Don't mention it, seriously. I don't look good when I'm blushing," Coralie said with a scowl.

The two girls walked joyfully side by side, talking and laughing, until the market wagons started to make their appearances. Coralie counted the coins she had in her pockets and smiled. 'Today he's going to eat a chicken soup. Enough with the cheese and bread,' she thought.

"I'll see you tonight!" Esmeralda said. "Good luck."

"To you too," Coralie said back. "And happy birthday!"

Esmeralda smiled and went to the opposite direction. Coralie started to see the open caravans and the several offers there were to take. The bells of Notre Dame sounded, announcing a new sunny day in Paris.

"_Bonjour Mademoiselle!_ We have the freshest fruit there is in this market!" a man with a fluffy moustache said with a smile.

"_Bonjour Monsieur_. Do you have any apples and oranges?"

The man nodded and handed her half a dozen of each.

"How much?"

"Three silver coins, for such a pretty face as yours", the man said.

Coralie handed him the coins and smiled.

"_Merci,_ have a good day."

The stands were filling up with the most variety of things. From meat to fish, from fruit to flowers, from beautiful pattern fabrics to amazing golden jewellery. Coralie's eyes feasted with the colours and scents that overwhelmed her senses.

"_Bonjour, Madame_," she said to a short woman selling chickens and roosters.

"_Bonjour_, _Madmoiselle_! How can I help you in this sunny morning?"

"I need one rooster to prepare a soup. How much will you charge me for that one?" she said pointing at a large rooster with a beautiful brown feathery coat.

"That one? He is the most expensive I have in here!" the woman said. "Four guilders!"

Coralie looked at the rooster and to the coins she had on her hand.

"My older brother is very sick, _Madame_. He has to eat a chicken soup, and it needs to be made with a healthy animal, or he will get worse. He is the only family I have, you know?" she pleaded, letting a tear fall from her eyes to emphasise the act. "I can see you are the best in the market by the way your animals' feathers shine. I beg of you, please lower the price of your rooster."

The woman looked touched at her and nodded with a smile.

"Well, if he is so sick, I think I can lower for two guilders. But I can't lower more than that," the woman said with a gentle smile.

"May our Lady Mary look upon you and bless you with her grace," Coralie said handing her the coins. "Have a good day."

The woman gave her the birdcage with the heavy animal and Coralie walked out, before she could change her mind.

After the fruit and the rooster, Coralie bought eggs, bacon and potatoes. She was as heavy as she could get when a sweet voice came from behind her.

"Here, let me assist you, _Mademoiselle_."

"Oh, _merci bien, monsieur,_" she said with a smile.

The young man grabbed the cage and the heavy fabric bag. He looked down at her and his smile widened.

"_Bonjour! _It's good to see you again," he said.

"_Monsieur_ Dubois!" she said smiling back.

"Call me Raphaël," he said politely.

"Raphaël," she mended. "I wasn't expecting to find you here."

"Really? That's odd, because I do sell my goods in this market," he said with a grin.

"_Oui_. I guess I should leave home more often," she said.

"Why don't you come with me, and let me show you our jewellery?" he offered.

"I would love to, but I have no money for such precious items, _Monsie– _uh, Raphaël."

"You don't have to buy anything. I just want the opinion of a beautiful lady," he said with a warm smile.

She nodded and walked with him. When arriving to the Dubois' Jewellery wagon, her eyes widened when contemplating such beautiful treasures. Necklaces with hard filigree work and rings with beautiful precious stones were shining majestically by the sunlight.

"Did you make all of these?" she asked.

"_Oui, Mademoiselle. _So, what do you think? Do you enjoy them?"

"Oh, they are absolutely lovely. A very talented artisan you are. Your father must be proud of your work."

"And I am. I taught him everything I knew. And yet it seems he's gotten better at it than I am," a man said walking out of the wagon. "How are you, Mademoiselle?"

"_Bien, Monsieur, merci._"

"Father, this is the young lady that travelled with us a few days ago," Raphaël said.

"Oh, true indeed! How is your foot?"

"Better now. At least I can walk and run again," she said.

The man nodded and walked back inside the wagon. Coralie fixed her attention back on the jewellery and Raphaël smiled at her.

"What is the one you like the most?" he asked.

She shrugged and ran her eyes through the various necklaces and bracelets.

"This one is particularly beautiful," she said pointing to a filigree bracelet with jade and sapphire stones and some little bells.

She really had a special place for bells in her heart lately. He smiled and picked it up.

"Let me see your wrist," he asked.

She handed him her elegant hand and he involved her wrist with the golden bracelet.

"It's so beautiful," she said looking at the ringing bells.

"If you like it that much, it's yours then," he said with a smile.

She looked at him and shook her head.

"Oh, I can't. It must be far too expensive for my pocket."

"Who said anything about money? It would be a pleasure for me to have such a fair lady wearing one of my jewels. Please accept it as a gift," Raphaël said.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, and I won't take no for an answer," he said.

"_Merci bien_, Raphaël! You are a true gentlemen."

She heard the bells and counted eleven chimes. The time had passed flying since she arrived to the market, and now was time to return home with the rooster and the rest of the goods she had acquired.

"I must return home now. It's getting late," she said with a smirk. "Again, Raphaël, thank you so much for your gift."

"When will I see you again?" he asked.

"Who knows? But don't worry. If it's destined, than we shall meet."

She picked up the cage and the fabric bag and started walking away.

"And your name? Will you please tell me your name this time?"

"Farewell, Raphaël," she said. "Until we meet again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And the award goes to...*drum roll*..._InkOverLoad_ who foresaw the return of Raphaël the Jewelmaker! *TA-DA!***

**Thank you my lovely readers for supporting my story! Don't forget to review, 'kay?**

**Music suggestion: L'Orange - Gilbert Bécaud**

**Next: Jealousy**

***Bloo* soaked wet because of this bloody rain. I'm dying of over hydration!**


	20. Jealousy

Chapter 20

Jealousy

Clopin sat impatiently on his bed, counting the stars on the green fabric over his head. Since he didn't know how to count further than twenty seven (his actual age), he often started over. When starting the twenty-third row of stars, his ears picked up a melodic laugh, followed by a jingly sound. Not much after that, a very pleasing scent started to travel all the way from the yard to his nose.

"Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen..." he counted with a yawn. "Twenty three, twenty four... Oh I'm so bored!"

A flute sound came through the thin sheet that covered the entrance to his cabin, making him scowl.

"I am dying here, and they celebrate! Why do they celebrate?" he complained. "Oh, damnation!"

"Watch your tongue Trouillefou!"

"You are late," he said. "I heard you laughing out there, why didn't you come to see me earlier? I could've been dead by now!"

"What a drama," she sighed. "I am never late, Clopin. I didn't come sooner because I was with Igor and Bernard killing your meal."

"Killing my meal?" he asked. "What are you talking about Coral?"

"You'll see soon enough," she smiled at him. "What were you doing?"

"I was dying of boredom!" he whined.

"Poor you," she said sarcastically. "How are you feeling?"

"Bored," he said with an eye roll. She frowned at him and he sighed. "Besides that, I'm feeling rather well, doctor."

He laughed when her hands started to unwrap his shoulder.

"You tickle! And your hands are cold."

"Sorry," she muttered looking at the injury. "You're healing quite quickly. Can you move your arm?"

"I don't know," he said.

She held his arm carefully in her cold hands and slowly motioned up. He twisted in pain, but didn't yell or shout, so she knew he was making progress.

"Good. I just need to disinfect it and wrap it in a clean strap," she said smiling.

He followed her with his dark chocolate gaze as she started to pour some water in the hole of his chest. Her features were serious due to the concentration, and her hands moved quickly and loudly.

"What's that, _ma belle_?" he asked making a motion towards the golden bracelet on her wrist.

"Do you like it? It was a gift," she said with a big smile.

"I do like it. It suits you," he said. "Who did offer you such treasure as a gift?"

"A jewel maker in the market. I met him the day we–" she silenced.

He looked at her with a scowl. "The day we had that fight, right?"

She nodded and finished wrapping his shoulder.

"He gave me a ride to the market, because my foot was still so hurt. He is a very kind man, and a true gentleman. He works with such passion, such care," she said. "And today we met again, when I was shopping."

Clopin frowned even more and rolled his eyes. _'As if Dear Quasimodo wasn't enough,'_ he thought. _'Now out of nowhere comes this jewel maker that presents her with gold and precious stones and bells. Can my day get any worse?'_

"I have to go and finish your meal now. I'll come back as soon as it's done," she said.

He nodded, still scowling at the golden bracelet. He watched her go away and sighed. What was he going to do about all those applicants? Clopin quitted counting stars and growled in bad mood.

"_I met him in the market, after you kicked me out. And he was so dreamy!_" he muttered imitating Coralie's voice a little too well. "_He is such a perfect artisan who's steeling my heart with gold and pretty, shining _(and I bet, also fake)_ stones!_"

He ran a hand trough his dark hair and roared once more. When lowering his hand again, his hair got tangled in his earring, pulling his ear painfully.

"Oh, damnation!" he yelled. "Good, now I'm bleeding again! I should go to that market boy and teach him not to mess with the Gypsy King."

A delicious scent flew to his nose and he sniffed the air. The frowning instantly gave place to an open smile.

"_Mon Dieu! _Now I'm hungry. It smells delicious!" he said with a moan. "I wonder if she would cook for the jewel maker if he was sick?" he paused and laughed. "That would be ridiculous. Of course she wouldn't do it, he's not me!"

He was laughing joyfully when Coralie entered again in his cabin. She held a wooden bowl in her hands, and the scent he faintly smelled got a lot stronger as soon as she came in.

"I can see you're in a good mood," she said with a smile.

"_Oui ma belle_. Something just occurred to me. Don't mind a sick man's lack of sanity. What's that you bring with you?"

"Your lunch," she said resting the bowl on top of the table

Coralie carefully helped him sitting up straight on the bed and picked the bowl once again. She handed him the bowl, but he raised an eyebrow at her.

"What am I suppose to do with that, _chatonne?_"

"Eat it! What else would you do with a bowl full of food? Swim in it?"

"_Ma belle. Ma petite chat. _I can't use my arm, remember? I eat with my right hand, and as you know, I can't move it!" he said.

She rolled her big hazel eyes and scowled.

"Use your left hand then," she said.

"I can't! I'm not used to eat that way! I can spill that all over me and then you will have to clean it up," he grinned. "Not to mention helping me bathing, _chérie,_" he said in a mocking tone.

Her eyes widened. She took the heavy wooden stool and put it next to Clopin's bed. She held the bowl and grabbed the metal spoon.

"Such a baby, you are," she cried.

"Thank you very much."

She blew some air to the spoon to cool the liquid and brought it to his mouth.

"Open wide, and try not to make a mess, _oui?_"

He savoured the warm liquid and swallowed it with pleasure.

"_Mon Dieu, ma petite! _What is this?"

"Rat poison," she said seriously.

He looked at her shockingly, he's big chocolate eyes widened in fear.

"What?" he squeaked.

"Chicken soup, you silly boy. Do you really think I would give you rat poison?" she asked with a laugh.

He's expression lightened as she brought another spoonful of deliciousness to his mouth.

"Did you make it?" then he hesitated. "Where did you get the chicken?"

"It was a rooster, actually," she said.

"A rooster? Those are even more expensive than chick– How did you get it?"

"I bought it, Clopin. How else could I get a rooster?"

"You bought it? With what money? How much was it?" he yelled.

"I bought it with _my _spare money. It was four guilders, but I negotiated the price with the lady and she lowered it for two guilders. And if you yell at me again, I'll go away and you have to find a way to eat the soup by yourself. Are we clear?" she said severely. He nodded his head, blushing like a little boy. "Now open up, before I change my mind!" she demanded.

He ate another five spoonfuls until he gained courage to talk again. _'She can really be intimidating when mad,'_ he thought.

"So, how did you lower the price?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Coralie frowned at him, but he smiled and patted his lashes innocently. She sighed and told him about the way she tried to touch the market lady's feelings with her _'he's my only family'_ speech, and how the lady seemed to be moved with her words. When she finished, Clopin busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You lied, _ma chatonne_! You actually broke your number one rule!" he said laughing. Then he stopped laughing and looked lovingly at her. "And you did it for me."

"I did not lie! I twisted the truth a little. You _are_ in fact the closest thing I have to family, Clopin. And since Acelin was like a second father to you, it makes us _almost_ like brother and sister," she said.

"Not that sibling story again. I told you it would be too weird," he said.

She rolled her eyes and proceeded.

"Anyways, If I told her that the soup was for the Gypsy King, who was speared by an arrow while running away from the Palace of Justice's soldiers, do you think you would be eating this right now?"

"No, _ma petite,_ I honestly don't think so."

She heard noises outside his cabin and motioned back, spilling the spoon's content in Clopin's bare chest.

"Damnation, woman! That is hot!" he yelled in a complaint.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! It's just– I heard something and– Uh!"

She picked up a piece of fabric and started cleaning up his skin, slowly and carefully. He held her hand and rested it in his chest, making both of them flush.

"Wha–?"

"Your hands are usually cold. It helps with the burns if you press them with something cold," he said in a little more than a whisper.

"_Pardon,_ Clopin. I tried to help you and you ended up with a burn instead," she said lowering her head, her dark hair covering her features.

"Oh, it's alright," he said caressing her hand. "I don't–"

"Shush!" she said, putting down the bowl.

"Wha–?"

"Hush, Clopin!" she said again, motioning her head so her ears could capture the sounds again.

Clopin looked amusingly at her behaviour and snorted. She let go of his chest, much for his disappointment, and walked to the tents entrance.

"Something is wrong," she whispered. "Can you hear that?"

Clopin tried to listen to whatever she was talking about, bur all he could spot was tambourines and flutes and singing voices. He shook his head silently at her.

"_Rien, ma belle._"

She frowned as her head popped out from the cabin and looked to her left-hand side towards the tunnels.

Two seconds later, she saw Esmeralda running hastily with Djali right behind her.

"Esme! Whats going on?" Coralie shouted. "Are you alright?"

"Guards! Soldiers from the Palace of Justice! They followed me here!" she yelled back, with a fearful expression on her face. "They caught_ petit _Armmand!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A little cliff to spike things up a bit. God I'm in the middle of my Political Anthropology class and let me just say to you that this is extreeeeeeeeeemely BORING! I'm so BORED now, i'm about to die! So very very very very very BORED!**

**Please review...i _need_ a distraction.**

**Music suggestion: Le Moulin - Yann Tiersen**

**Next: The Gallows**

***Bloo* Dead bored!**


	21. The Gallows

Chapter 21

The Gallows

Everyone standing in the yard stopped their activities and froze. Women started to hold their children, and men started cussing in anger, but one thing was common in each and every face: fear. The breaking in of the soldiers in the Court of Miracles meant that Judge Claude Frollo couldn't be far from finding them.

Inside Clopin's tent, Coralie tried hard to keep the man still.

"I have to go Coral! Let me go! I have to protect my people!" he yelled at her.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" she shouted back. "You have to stay here! You can't even eat by yourself! How do you expect to confront soldiers," she said.

He looked at her and frowned.

"Let me go, Coralie! Now!" he growled.

"No, please don't," she pleaded. "I'll go. I'll take care of it."

"Coral–!"

He saw her run to the cabin's entrance.

"Adèle! Margot!" she called. "Stay with Clopin! He can't be alone! And make sure no one hurts him! Not even _himself_!" she commanded.

The two women quickly jolted to the cabin. Coralie returned inside and kneeled by Clopin's bedside.

"Will you give me free will to command our people in your absence?" she asked.

He brushed the back of his fingers in her cheek and smiled. "_Oui, ma belle_."

She kissed him in the forehead and went out the cabin.

"Bernard, Guillaume, Esmeralda! You come with me! Igor, Gerome, Laurent, Simon and Pierre, you go give them a welcome, the gypsy way!"

Everyone started to get in motion, rushing to their positions.

"What is your idea?" Esmeralda asked while running alongside her.

"What?"

"The plan! What's the plan, Coco?" Esmeralda asked.

"Plan? I don't really have one!" she admitted. "I thought we could improvise as we went on!"

"What?"

"How many soldiers there are?" Coralie asked.

"I–I'm not sure, maybe five, or six," Esmeralda said.

"Too many! We have to finish them!" Guillaume said.

"But how? You heard her! She doesn't even have a plan!" Bernard shouted.

"You're wrong, _mon_ _ami_, I have one now," Coralie said with a smile.

"Great, what do you need?"

"Tunnels, skeletons, and darkness, do you think you can arrange those for me?"

The two men smiled getting her idea, but Esmeralda seemed insecure.

"How is _that_ going to help us?"

This time Gillaume spoke for Coralie.

"What frightens a man the most?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe death?" Esmeralda said. Then with a smile she gasped. "Oh! I see! Even soldiers fear death."

"And these tunnels are a maze! If we get them to get lost, and scare them enough..."

"Then it would be easier to capture them! You are genius!" Esmeralda said to her.

"It's a completely mad idea!" Bernard said.

"But it might work just fine" Gillaume completed.

The four gypsies went to find the others to tell them about the plan. As soon as they spotted the other gypsies, Guillaume passed the message in a language that wasn't completely foreign to Coralie, but it wasn't French either. Laurent nodded and passed the message to Gerome, and so on. Esmeralda smiled when hearing the steps of the soldiers and their insecure voices in the darkness of the tunnels.

"Where is the gypsy?" one asked.

"Do you think we have found it, Beaumont? The Court of Miracles."

"_Je ne sais pas_, Larrouse. But we are about to find out. If we did, Your Highness will be very pleased. God knows for how long he's looking for that filthy nest."

The men exchanged words in the darkness, as Coralie and the others awaited for them to get closer. Gerome picked up a bone and threw it to the entrance of a perpendicular tunnel. The sound echoed and the soldiers ceased the talking.

"Did you hear that?"

"It came from there."

"Let's go, before she escapes!"

They followed the sound, and the gypsies followed them, as silent as air.

"Where to now?" one of them asked.

Coralie hit her fist against the wall, making a couple of bones fall to the watery floor.

"This way!"

The chase went on and on for at least another half an hour. The soldiers started to get frightened at the sight of nothingness plus the dark and strange sounds that were starting to bother them.

"I think we should go back now."

"That sounds good."

The gypsies found the perfect time to attack. They lit a torch, illuminating the skull filled wall in front of the soldiers. Two of them were holding a little kid that was tied up with a piece of fabric covering his mouth.

"_Mon Dieu! _We're in hell!" one shouted looking at the eyeless eyes that stared at them all.

"Oh, don't be so rude! After all, we don't break into your homes and call them the pit, as I am sure they are," Coralie said sarcastically.

The other eight gypsies gathered behind her, with their weapons waving threateningly at the soldiers, blocking the exit.

"Now let us through you filthy rat!" one of them said.

"Don't be rude!" Esmeralda yelled. "Didn't you hear her?"

"That's so impolite. First you break in our home, then you call it hell, and now you disrespect our Healer?" Gerome said.

"Not good, not good at all," Igor said, shaking his head.

They closed the space between them and the soldiers.

"I think you should learn some manners," Coralie said.

The torch light extinguished and the gypsies attacked. Blinded by darkness, the soldiers went down one by one as the gypsy crew tied them up with ropes.

Meanwhile, in the Court of Miracles grounds, two women tried to calm down a very hasty Gypsy King.

"Please Clopin, stop pacing and lie down in bed!" Adèle said.

"_Non! Merde! _I don't like being blinded like this! Where's La Esmeralda? And where's _ma chatonne?_ Did they get caught? Did they find Armmand?"

Adèle's face closed in fear. Tears started to go down her rosy cheeks.

"They will find him, Adèle. Your son is going to be safe with them. And besides, Gerome is with them, and he won't let anything happen to your boy," Margot said, looking sharply at Clopin.

"_Oui_. He's going to be fine," Clopin said ceasing the pacing and running a hand through Adèle's shoulders.

Noises and whistles came from the yard and Clopin jolted to the tents entrance. The gypsies started to exit their cabins and gather in the lobby. Clopin spotted Coralie and Esmeralda, and behind them eight men carrying one soldier each. By Coralie's hand a little boy walked joyfully.

"Armmand! _Mon_ _fils._" Adèle yelled and ran towards the new arrivals.

Clopin smiled with relief and felt Margot pull him back inside the cabin.

"They are alright Margot! I knew _ma petite_ would do a good job in replacing me, he said.

"Sure you did," she answered with an eye roll.

They heard a jingling sound and automatically looked to the cabin's entrance. Clopin smiled when seeing Coralie's smile.

"_Ma belle!_"

"What in Mary's name are you doing up?" she asked, trying, but failing, to sound harsh.

"Does that matter?" he asked.

She hugged him carefully not to hurt him.

"We found him, Clopin! We found Armmand. And the soldiers are being watched by the men. We are awaiting your orders to know the fate you want to give them!"

He smiled and sat on the bed.

"They're facing the gallows, _chatonne,_" he announced.

"What? Why?" Coralie asked.

"Because that's our rule! If we let them go, much more will come and it will be our life they're going to take! And between us and them, I choose us!" Clopin said.

"The gallows it is," Coralie sighed.

She exited the tent, and the murmurs ceased. Clopin heard her voice sounding in the tunnels' walls.

"The Gypsy King demanded that these men must be hanged for their intrusion. Show them the mercy they would show to our people, which is none!" she yelled.

The crowd yelled and whistled in agreement. Clopin smiled with her words. '_Ma petite _has a way with the crowd,' he thought. Shortly after Coralie entered the tent and sat on the bench besides Clopin's bed.

"You can leave now Margot. Thank you for taking care of him," she said.

Margot noded and went to see the hanging.

"You are a great leader, _ma_ _belle,_" he said with a grin.

"Lay down," she said.

"But I want to see the hanging, Coral!"

"Lay down, now!" she repeated severely.

Clopin sat on the bed, looking closely at her features.

"What's wrong, _chatonne_?"

Coralie started to unwrap the strap on his shoulder as she heard the gypsies singing joyful songs to celebrate the soldiers' fate. She confirmed her suspicions when looking at the bloody wounds.

"You're bleeding. I told you to stay still, didn't I Clopin?" she said in a surprisingly soft tone.

"Sorry, Coral, but I was nervous. What if something had happened to you?"

She cleaned his injury with water and picked up her stitching basket. She took a sip from the wine bottle before disinfecting the needle.

"Try not to move now," she said.

"What is going on?" he asked again.

A wild sound came from the outsides of the tent and she shivered with the thought of four men hanging by their necks. One tiny pearl drop fell from her eye.

"I know it's a rule, but in taking their lives, you're being not better than them," she said. "A life is a life, no matter how vile or useless."

Clopin gazed tenderly at her and pulled her to him in a worm embrace. She hugged him back and hid her face in the curve of his neck. He caressed her dark hair and held her close.

Outside, the floor failed beneath four more men, making them balance by their broken necks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not in the mood for commenting today, anyway, tell me what you think, 'kay?**

**Music suggestion: Hoist the Colours - Hans Zimmer**

**Next: Heartache**

***Bloo***


	22. Heartache

Chapter 22

Heartache

As soon as Clopin got better, he insisted in going outside and start working again. During his month of recovery, he thought of new stories and songs to entertain the children of Paris. Coralie loved his new stories so much, she insisted in writing them down and perhaps make a children's book, so she could read to the kids in the Court of Miracles.

"I am leaving now," he announced as he prepared to leave La Esmeralda's tent. "Will you care to join me, _ma petite_?"

Coralie scowled. "Every time we go out together, we end up running away and bleeding," she said.

"Well, maybe this time it will be different," he said. "You'll never know until you try. Besides, Esmeralda would like to see you out there as well. I told her this time I was going to bring you with me."

"Never make promises you can't keep," she said.

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her to his wagon. She yelled at him in a complaint, but he ignored and helped her hop on, petting Daia. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and roared something Clopin didn't understand.

The day was clear and sunny, and Clopin smelled the fresh air for the first time in a long month. The sun hit his golden-caramel skin and he laughed.

"Oh, how I missed the fresh air, _petite chat! _I love home, but there's nothing like this!" he said spreading his arms, hitting Coralie's head. "_Mon Dieu_, _chatonne_! I'm so sorry!"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I knew I was going to end up bleeding."

He giggled and parked the wagon near Notre Dame. Coralie held a little straw bowl as Clopin attracted children from every corners of the market with his singing and joyful laughter.

This time, and due to Clopin's exceptional good mood, the kids were laughing harder than usual. He's jokes attracted not only kids and parents but also several merchants. A group like Coralie never saw (not even in the Festival day) gathered around them.

"And guess what happened?" Clopin asked.

"The little cat got lost!" one little girl sadly said.

"Exactly! The kitten was new in town, you see, and when she was running away from the evil wolf, she got lost!" Clopin

"Does the kitty have a name?" a chubby boy asked.

"Why don't you name it, young lad?" Clopin suggested.

"_Fleur_!" a ginger girl said.

"_Non! _ That's ridiculous! What about _Belle?_" the boy said.

Before the kids started fighting over the kitten's name, Coralie stepped in.

"What about _Belle Fleur?_" she asked.

The two kids smiled in agreement and returned their attentions to Clopin.

"What happened to Belle Fleur, _Monsieur_ Storyteller?" the first girl asked.

"Well, she was a very clumsy cat. As you know all cats land on their feet, but Belle Fleur didn't. She just landed," Clopin said with a mocking smile.

The crowd laughed and Coralie started to oddly recognize the story. A clumsy cat that was running away from an evil wolf ends up lost and 'landing' somewhere.

"So, when Belle Fleur finally got tired, she saw a dog!"

"Oh!" the boys whispered.

"No!" the girls gasped.

"Oh, yes," Clopin said. "Once she saw it, she started to walk away, but she was such a clumsy cat, she didn't see the hole by the tree's roots. She fell inside the hole, and ended up in a very dark place."

"Was she alright?" a little blond boy asked, scratching the thick layer of curls on top of his head. "Did she get hurt?"

"Oh, she was fine. She just crumpled her whiskers," Clopin said.

"Did the dog follow her?"

"No, the hole was too small for it to get through," he explained. "Anyways, when she landed, she was scared, alone, and away from home. But then, she saw light and heard music. Slowly, she started to follow the melodies, and found a group of singing cats."

"She wasn't alone anymore!" a small boy said joyfully.

"No, she wasn't. Two of those singing cats welcomed her and offered food and a place to stay," Clopin said enthusiastically.

"What were their names?" asked the chubby boy.

"You sure like names, eh?" an equally chubby woman said.

"_Oui maman!_" the boy said.

Coralie and Clopin looked up to the bell tower, as the twelve chimes announced the lunch time. The children started to make a fuss about leaving without hearing the end of the story, but their parents started to toss several silver florins as well as golden guilders at the gypsies and holding the children by their hands, took away Clopin's audience.

"Nice story, eh Clopin?" Coralie said entering the wagon and serving him some wine.

"Did you like it?"

"Yes. But it sounds awfully familiar, though," she smirked.

"I can't see why," he said with a laugh. "Do you want to go visit your firend?"

"Yes, I do. But I can't. I have to go to the _Boulangerie _and buy some fresh bread. Then I have to go to the market and buy fruit and cheese, because we're all out. And Margot is eating like a wolf!"

"She's with child, Coral. Adèle used to eat a lot more when she was expecting _petit_ Armmand."

"I know. I'm not complaining," she said.

"What is it, _ma_ _belle_?" he asked, noticing the sudden flash of sadness crossing her eyes.

"Will I ever have a family of my own?" she asked. "I know I'm getting to old to get married."

"You are only seventeen, _petite chat,_ there's still time." He said.

"My mother got married in her fifteen's, and her mother married with thirteen! I am getting old."

"Rubbish."

"Besides. Getting married would free me from Frollo once and for all," she said.

"How so?"

"I legally belong to him until I start my own household. So I _need_ to marry. When that happens, I'm officially my husband's proprety."

"That's awful. It seems you are talking about cattle. You are not a cow Coral," he said, drinking his wine.

"Well, that's how man see women in this society, Clopin. I don't know why nor how, but the truth is that we are cattle in the eyes of men."

"What a man doesn't stand, what he fears the most, is a woman with greater intelligence than his own. That's why."

She smiled at his words. Maybe that was the reason. And if so, why was Clopin so defensive of women?

"What about you?" she asked.

"I am a gypsy. I treat everyone with the same respect I expect from them. Man or woman," he said.

She sighed and looked at the steps of Notre Dame.

"I should go now. The baker always has fresh bread at lunch time. I'll be back as soon as I'm done shopping."

He nodded and smiled. "_Oui chatonne._"

She kissed his forehead before leaving. Clopin ended his bread and finished his wine, leaning back in the pillow. He took a couple of grapes and an apple and arranged them, then he filled up a bowl of water and went outside his wagon.

"Here, Daia. _Bon apetit,_" he said, petting the mare's muzzle. "Did you hear that, Daia? She _has_ to marry, in order to be free," Clopin moaned.

The mule brayed and shook her hairy tail.

"Yes, I know. I am acting like a child. But I really hate the thought of Coralie marrying," he said.

The afternoon clientele soon came and Clopin ended the story of the very clumsy kitten. The kids loved his story so much that they asked for another one, and another one after that.

He talked and sang and laughed along with the kids. But something was bothering him. Coralie still hadn't showed up, and the bells soon rang five thundering chimes.

"And then, the boy could finally buy his mother a true home," Clopin concluded with a smile.

The sun was beginning to set and the Storyteller said his goodbyes to the crowd of children, as some parents tossed more coins to his straw bowl. He smiled and thanked, and started to put away his puppets.

"_Merci, Monsieur. _I really had a great time listening to your stories today," a ginger girl said, pulling his indigo and purple tunic.

"Don't mention it _petite fleur._"

The girl blushed and ran away, giggling. Clopin shook his head and snorted. Then he looked around to see if he could spot Coralie anywhere.

"Daia, I am going to look for her in the market. You wait here for us, alright?"

The mule brayed for an answer and he kissed her soft muzzle.

Clopin stepped away from the wagon humming a song he had sung in one of his stories, looking around to see if he could spot her. Suddenly a melody collapsed with his own, along with an equally melodic laughter. He ran towards the sound and watched at the scenery.

A dark haired girl was sitting down in a stone bench, with a man by her side, involving her neck with a big green stone. He was tall, and had fair hair, light as the sun. His eyes were endless blue and his smile could blind someone with its glow. Coralie smiled, hearing whatever words he was telling her.

Clopin's heart clenched when he saw the boy grab both her hands and pulling her up from the bench. He got closer, trying to capture their conversation. Words were getting clearer as he saw the man kneel before her.

"I don't know your name, nor even who you really are, but I can't ignore my hearts voice," the boy said, holding her hand.

Clopin frowned. "What in Mary's name is he doing?" he growled.

He observed Coralie's features and noticed she was blushed, but frowning as well.

"Raphaël, what are you–"

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

Clopin clenched his hands, biting his tongue in anticipation. His heart skipped a few beats as he waited for her to say her answer.

"Could this be true? She speaks about having to marry, and a few hours after, this, Raphaël creature–" he broke his words as her voice started to sound.

"Raphaël, I don't think you know me for long enough to be asking me this," she said.

"Time is relative, my love," he retaliated, standing up in front of her

"Not for me. Listen, you are an amazing person, and a very good man. But I–"

Her words broke as Raphaël glued his lips on hers. Her hazelnut eyes widened and Clopin's heart clenched in pain.

"_Non, ma belle_," he whispered.

As soon as she could react, she stepped back.

"What are you doing?" she yelled.

"I'm proving a point," Raphaël said. "We were made for each other."

"No, we weren't. Listen, you are a good man, and I am sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. But I can't marry you!" she said.

"Why not?"

"My heart lies with someone else," she said softly.

Clopin scowled. "Really?"

"Who is he?" Raphaël asked.

"He's a good man. With a bit of an attitude, I must say. But his heart is as big and kind as an angel's heart," she said.

"Does he love you back?"

"I don't know. But we are very good friends. I can't imagine my life without him now."

Clopin sighed. "_Dear Quasimodo_ must be some kind of a prince. Even I would've fell in love with him," he muttered.

"I am sorry, Raphaël. I never meant this to happen," she brushed a hand on his face. "I shall return now. Someone is expecting me."

"Can you tell me your name now?" he asked.

"I'm afraid I can't," she said.

Clopin ran back to the wagon before Coralie arrived. His heart was pretty much shattered, but he smiled. "Guess it was never meant to happen."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I should be doing homework...but i'm not in the mood.**

**Music suggestion: Someone Like You - Adele**

**Next: Raining in Paris**

***Bloo***


	23. Raining in Paris

Chapter 23

Raining in Paris

Clopin's steady hands held a puppet and a paint brush. He slowly dipped the brush inside the paint recipient and brought it back to the puppets face, painting a pair of big eyes in it.

In a corner not far from him, two big green eyes studied the several papers in which Clopin practiced his calligraphy, that morning. At Esmeralda's feet, a goat slept peacefully, snoring slightly.

"I am so bored," a girl said walking in Clopin's tent.

Esmeralda lifted her eyes from the papers and frowned.

"Why?"

"Because I have nothing to do! I'm not used to do nothing. Usually I'm always busy with something, but since Clopin got better..." she sighed. "I don't know. I just know I'm bored!"

"Weren't you making a dress for Margot's baby?" Clopin asked, while dipping the brush again in the paint.

"She finished it two days ago. And meanwhile she made a new tunic for Armmand, made you a new hat and mended my skirts," Esmeralda paused. "You really must be bored!"

"Exactly!" Coralie said with a consenting gesture. "See what I'm saying?"

Clopin snorted and started drawing an arch in the puppets face, in the place of the mouth.

"Why don't you go outside and visit your–" he quickly silenced before the word 'lovers' came out. "Your friends?"

"I wish I could. Quasi must be feeling terrible. But I can't go outside today," she said. "It's raining... a lot! It's like the Seine is pouring all of its waters over Paris!" Coralie said miserably

"Lousy excuse, _ma belle_," Clopin said. "If you really wanted to go, you would already be outside."

Coralie resisted the temptation of smacking him in the back of the head, merely for the fact that it would mess up his smiley puppet. She rolled her eyes and went outside his cabin.

Esmeralda focused her eyes again in the papers, trying to decipher what was written in them. Clopin prepared to paint two eyebrows in the doll.

"That's it!" Coralie yelled, entering back in the tent.

Clopin jolted and the eyebrow line crossed the puppets face in an ugly dark line.

"Coral! Look what you've done!" he cried. "Now I have to start over!"

"Sorry," she said. "But now I know what to do!"

"What?" he asked with a deep frown.

"I can stitch up some new tunics for your puppets! I just need to know the sizes and they'll be as good as new!" she said enthusiastically.

"I don't think so, Coco. Where would you get the fabrics?" Esmeralda asked.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that," she said with a sad look. Then her eyes lit up again. "Why don't you teach me how to dance?"

"What?" Clopin asked shockingly.

"Well, since you are such a terrible tutor, I thought I could ask to the best dancer in here, which is–"

"Clopin." Esmeralda said. "Who do you think I learnt from? He was the one who taught me, and believe me, Coco, he's the best."

"See? I'm the best!" Clopin said with a nod.

"Prove it!" Coralie said with a defying look in her big hazel eyes.

Clopin narrowed his gaze at her and put the puppet down. He stood up and got closer to Coralie, holding her waist a little too close to him, but instead of complaining, Coralie grinned.

"Let's see what you're made of, _Monsieur _Gypsy King," she said.

"Are you drunk again?" he asked.

"No," she said.

"Great, this time I want you to remember it."

"This is not going to end well," Esmeralda moaned to Djali, who was still sleeping at her feet.

Clopin started to move around the tent, gracefully conducting Coralie with secure steps. She swirled and moved almost as gracefully as he did, jingling each time her foot made contact with the floor.

Esmeralda watched in a mist of doubt and awe, as the jingling symphony the two dancers played went on inside the small tent. Still, Clopin seemed to have an excellent radar, and neither he or Coralie were colliding against anything.

"Now let's see what happens if I switch you like this," he muttered, swirling around her and catching her from behind. "Not bad, eh Coral?"

"_Merci bien_," she said with a smile.

'_And so it begins. The mood is set and the competition is gone,' _Esmeralda thought as she woke up Djali with her foot. She slowly got up and prepared to exit the cabin.

"And where are you going?" Clopin asked, twirling Coralie around him and holding her again.

"To bed, cousin. I am tired, you know? I wasn't sick, sleeping eighteen hours a day for almost a month, alright?" she said with a frown. Yet before going, she winked at him.

He smiled and Coralie stopped dancing.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"What was what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"That, gazing and winking with La Esmeralda."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, _chérie_," he said with a grin. "Let's continue our lesson, shall we?"

"I don't feel like dancing anymore."

"Why? You were doing great!"

She snorted. "Sure I was," she said sarcastically.

"Don't you believe me?" he asked bringing his hand to his chest as if he was hurt with her words. "For someone who couldn't dance, you were almost as good as I am!"

Coralie rolled her eyes. "Don't you have a doll to finish painting?"

"I have to tutor you before I finish the puppet. Come on," he said holding her waist again.

She embraced his neck with both hands and sighed. He started to balance softly, leading her in a slow dance. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, hearing to his steady heartbeat.

"I wish I could get drunk right now," she murmured looking up, deeply in his melted chocolate eyes.

"Why?" he asked with a frown.

"Because at least I would have a plausible excuse."

"An excuse for what, _chatonne_?"

She rested a hand in his eyes. "Close your eyes, Clopin," she whispered.

He smiled and did as she said, wondering what was going on in her head. Coralie stood on her tiptoes reaching for his face, his skin, his lips. Slowly, she caressed his cheek as she started closing the space between them more and more. Clopin felt her fresh breath in his skin and fought hard not to open his eyes. Instead he just stood there patiently, feeling his heart on his throat, waiting for her lips to seal on his. But it didn't happen.

"_Chatonne?_" Clopin called in a whisper.

He frowned and opened his eyes. The very sight of nothingness confused him as he tried to understand what had happened.

Outside his cabin, Coralie held a hand against her chest, trying to calm down one hasty heart.

"_Non, _Coralie. That wouldn't be a smart move," she murmured to herself as she started walking towards the tunnels. "He's the Gypsy King! Don't mess with royalty. Your _maman_ taught you better than that. Uh! But he's so... desirable!"

Clopin popped his head outside the tent and called for her.

"_Ma belle_, where are you going?"

"Outside!" she yelled back.

"That's barmy! It's pouring out there!"

She turned to him and smiled.

"I'm Coralie Delacroix! What'd you expect me to be, sane?" she said with a laugh.

He ran to her and started walking by her side. When he noticed her puzzled look on him, he winked.

"I am going with you," he said.

"That's a joke, right? It's bucketing out there!"

"I'm Clopin Trouillefou! What'd you expect me to be, serious?" he retaliated.

"It's late! You should be in bed!" she said.

"Well, so should you."

"You have to work tomorrow and I don't. It's a responsibility thing," she said with a scowl.

He held her shoulders and started to conduct her back to the encampment.

"Exactly, you are my responsibility. If you go outside you'll get sick and I can't take care of you like you did for me, _ma petite chat_. So no, you will not go outside."

"Clopin?"

"_Oui_."

"Are you all that annoying on purpose, or is it just part of your childish nature?" she roared.

"Sometimes I wish I could bite your tongue!" he growled back.

"I would love to see you try."

"Don't give me ideas, _chérie._"

"I wasn't..." she sighed. "Oh, boy."

"Do you mind explaining to me what happened in there?" Clopin asked pointing at his tent.

"Nothing happened," she said with a squeak.

Somewhere inside a tent came a furious 'Shh'. Clopin held Coralie's arm and ran with her to his cabin, closing the sheet in the entrance.

"Precisely! Nothing happened! Why didn't anything happen?"

Coralie's eyes widened. "Clopin, I can't... You are– and I am– we shouldn't–Oh!" she spread her arms and groaned in frustration. "It's complicated!"

"I don't see how, _ma petite_. Things are only complicated if you complicate them," he said.

"I am going to bed now. I need to sleep, before I lose control over myself and– and... uh... beat you up!"

She quickly exited his room, crossing the yard to her cabin. Clopin sat on his bed and laughed to himself.

"One day, _petite chat, _one day you'll learn to accept the fact that you can't hide your feelings inside that little box of yours forever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, so here it is. Sorry for the delay, but my blasted internet has been mocking me during me all bloody week. I hate it.**

**I want to warn you all my beautiful, faithful readers (who I heart with all my... well... _heart_) that this is getting to an end... and I must apologize beforehand for the ending of it. I think my heart was not in it.**

**BUT... before that dreadful day, enjoy the few chapters there are still to come. Please leave your review, 'kay?**

**Next: Out of Reach**

**Music suggestion: All the way - Frank Sinatra**

***Bloo***


	24. Out of Reach

Chapter 24

Out of Reach

"... and then he raised me as if I was his little sister," Esmeralda concluded her story with a smile, but Coralie wasn't listening anymore.

Her eyes were fixed in the tunnels entrance, waiting for a sign of Daia and Clopin's wagon.

"What's taking them so long?"

Esmeralda ran a hand rough her shoulders and nodded.

"They are a bit late, but nothing to worry about."

"A _bit_ late? Esme! He said he was coming before sunset to have dinner with us! Night fell hours ago," Coralie sighed. "What if something happened? What if he's hurt? Or worse! What if my uncle caught him?"

Esmeralda gulped dryly. "He's Clopin! He never gets caught!" then she paused. "Should we go look for him?"

Coralie shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, what do we lose for trying?" she asked. "Besides, if we return and he's here, that means he was alright."

"But if he's in trouble and needs us... We should go. It's better if we play it safe."

The three girls left the tent and rushed out of the safety of the Court of Miracles grounds. Djali ran alongside Coralie, showing an amazing ability to climb and hop as the other two girls climbed behind her.

The dog was faithfully sitting there, looking at Coralie with a hopeful look in his eyes. Coralie smiled and petted him, and took a colourful handkerchief from her cleavage.

"_Chien, _if you help us find him, I'll give you the biggest bone I can find down there," she said holding Clopin's kerchief in front of the dog's nose.

"What are you doing? We are wasting time!" Esmeralda said.

The dog sniffed the colourful fabric and waggled its tail.

"_Au contraire, mon amie_, I'm making sure we find him as quickly as possible.

The dog started to smell the floor all around and barked twice when catching Clopin's scent.

"_Gentil chien_. Let's go, Esme!" Coralie called, as she started to follow the dog. "I should give you a name. I wish I knew if you are a boy or a girl," Coralie said while running.

The dog made a right turn and a left one next to that. Coralie started to recognize the way, and so did Esmeralda. Djali, not happy with the idea of a dog being her replacement as the lead animal of the family, ran as close as Esmeralda as she could get, afraid that the latter would prefer the new familiar over her.

"Coco, this is the way to–"

"The Palace of Justice, I know."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Not really, no. You?"

"Uh…"

"Great! We improvise, then," Coralie said.

"You say it as if it's a good thing! We are talking about Clopin here, Coralie! We can't afford to joke with this, or make any mistakes! He's the only family I have left!" Esmeralda snapped.

Coralie stopped running and looked gloomily at the walls of the Palace.

"At least you still have family. The closest I have to one is my raping uncle! So no, I don't intend to make any mistakes with Clopin."

Esmeralda smiled. "Sorry, it's just–"

"I know what it is. Believe it or not, you two–" she stopped and looked at Djali and the dog. "The _four_ of you are the family I never had," she said.

"What a family," Esmeralda said with a laugh.

"I can't complaint."

Esmeralda held her hand. "So what are we going to do now?"

Coralie examined carefully the Palace and looked at the soldiers guarding its entrance. "We need to pass by them without being noticed.

"Right. Let me rephrase my question. What are we going to do, that won't get us killed in the process?"

Coralie rolled her eyes. "We are going to pass by those guards without being noticed."

"And how exactly do you intend to do that?"

"Have you learnt nothing from that little invasion they did last month?" she said asked with a smirk.

Esmeralda smiled and nodded. "Draw them out. Got it!"

And with that, she held Djali and ran towards the Palace!

"Help! Help me!" she yelled.

The soldiers looked at Esmeralda and rushed to her. She continued to scream in panic and ran towards the maze of streets that started to form in the back of the palace. Four soldiers followed her leaving the entrance unguarded.

The dog laid down by Coralie's feet and she brushed a hand in the dog's tummy.

"You are a girl!" she muttered. "Let's go, _chien_."

She stepped into the Palace of Justice, feeling a creepy chill running down her spine. Holding one torch in her hand, she held the handkerchief in the dog's nose again.

"Go girl. Don't bark, though. The last thing we want is to draw attentions to us."

The dog sniffed the floor, searching for Clopin's scent and Coralie walked through the cold marble floor, with her anklet jingling softly.

"I think I'll call you Lune," she whispered. "We did meet in a full moon night."

Lune waggled her tail at her voice, but did not move her nose from the floor. Coralie followed the dog to an underground passage. She held the torch higher, trying to understand where she was. In the right side, she could spot a torch here and there, barely illuminating the way. On the left side, several compartments were separated from the hallway by iron bars.

"This must be the jail!" she muttered to the dog. The latter started running towards one of the compartments and sat down.

"Lune! _Vien _ici!" she whispered.

"_Bon soir, chien. _How did you get down here?"

Coralie's heart jolted. She ran towards the compartment.

"Clopin!" she whispered.

"_Ma belle! _What in Mary's name are you doing here?" he asked.

"I am taking you home! What happened?"

"I got caught," he laughed.

"Really? I didn't notice that yet, thank you for filling me in," she said sarcastically.

"How did you find me? Are you alone?"

"Lune followed your scent here. La Esmeralda and Djali are distracting the guards outside."

"Speaking of guards, how did you pass by the ones in the jail's entrance?"

"There was none, Clopin."

He frowned. "Impossible, there are always at least three of them guarding the cells."

"Well, not this time," she said. "Now, where are the keys? We're going to get home in less than nothing."

"Wrong, you are!" a deep evil baritone voice sounded.

Clopin's eyes darkened and Coralie stiffed.

"You bastard," Clopin roared.

"Oh, shut up Trouillefou!" the man said.

A group of six soldiers showed behind him and his thin lips curved in a malicious smile.

"Pleasured to see you again, _ma belle nièce_," he growled.

She jolted up and faced him.

"Go to hell," she growled.

"You insolent witch!" Frollo grabbed her arm and twisted it.

"Let her go!" Clopin yelled.

"I don't feel like it. I think I'll like to feel her soft skin under my fingertips again," Frollo said, caressing her bare shoulders.

"No, you won't!" she turned around and let go of his grip. "Go Lune! _Allez_!" she ordered.

The dog started to run away and Coralie flew a fist right into Frollo's nose. The man yelled and brought a hand to his face. Two guards automatically grabbed her arms, holding her down on her knees.

"You will pay for this!" Frollo said, cleaning the blood in his robes.

"I've heard that before," he said with a laugh.

"Is that so? Well now you'll see it with your own eyes," Frollo laughed viciously. "Kill him!" he ordered.

Three soldiers opened the cell door and Coralie saw the panic in Clopin's eyes. She tried to get rid of the soldiers grip, and for a short second she did, running to Clopin and holding his hand.

"No!" she yelled kicking a soldier. "I don't– I'm sorry! I–"

Finally the soldiers grabbed Coralie's arms and the other three held Clopin with tight grips.

"Coral..." he muttered holding her hand firmly.

The guards tried to pull them apart.

"Don't let go, Clopin! Please don't let go!"

He smiled at her. "It's alright. I am going to be fine," he promised.

Clopin let go of her hand and walked away from the cell, between the soldiers. Coralie walked behind them, too scared to cry.

"Frollo, please, don't!" she asked her uncle, when arriving to a small room with nothing but a wooden gallows in its middle. "Spare him, _oncle_ please," she pleaded.

"I really don't think I want to do so. You see, it's about time you learn and pay for your crimes. I've been showing too much mercy towards you," he answered.

The soldiers tossed Clopin's hat aside and involved his neck with the noose. His dark chocolate eyes fixed the hazelnut in hers and he smiled. A soldier tightened the noose and stepped away.

"Do you have any last words?" one of the guards asked.

Clopin didn't make a sound. He did all the talking with his eyes, silent words travelling the air right to Coralie's heart.

"Do it!" Frollo ordered.

"No!" Coralie cried.

Without any notice, the floor beneath Clopin failed, breaking his neck, ending his life. Coralie fell to her knees, covering her eyes not to see his lifeless body balancing, his dark eyes wide open staring at oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: MUAHAHAHAHA... am I evil or am I evil? Leave feedback to tell me just how evil I am...in a scale from Kitten to Frollo.**

**Next: Mind and Soul**

**Music: Mausam & Escape - Slumdog Millionaire OST**

**Evil *Bloo***


	25. Mind and Soul

Chapter 25

Mind and Soul

Coralie woke up and sat in bed, crying and panting hard. She looked around trying to locate herself. The purple and orange colours of the tent she shared with La Esmeralda were vaguely lit by a couple of outside torches. She brought her hand to her chest, only to confirm the rushed beat of her heart.

Standing up, she looked at Esmeralda's bed and heard her light breathing, along with Djali's snores. She sobbed and left their tent, walking quickly through the cold stone floor of the Court of Miracles grounds, reaching Clopin's tent.

Slowly she held the sheet of the entrance aside and walked in. After her eyes were comfortable with the dim lighting of the room, she looked at the bed, searching for his peaceful face.

And there he was, stretched across the several colourful pillows, his shoulder length dark hair covering his face. She stepped closer and brushed his hair aside, revealing his smiling features.

"Even in dreams you find joy," she murmured with a sob.

He frowned and opened his eyes lazily.

"_Chatonne? _What time is it?" he asked roughly. "What are you doing in here?"

She cried at the sound of his voice and pressed her lips tightly between her teeth.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright," she said between sobs.

He ran a hand through his eyes and shifted his position.

"Why are you crying?" he asked brushing the same hand through her face.

"It was horrible," she said.

"Here, why don't you tell me everything?" he said moving aside and making her a sign to lie down beside him.

She crawled in bed and rested her head on his chest, feeling him, making sure he was alive. Her tears dropped in his tunic, leaving tiny wet dots in the indigo fabric.

"I had a nightmare," she said.

"Really? What kind of nightmare? Was it with that Frollo creature again?"

"Yes."

"What did he do to you this time?" he asked her softly, caressing her shoulders.

"He made me watch you die."

Clopin's hand stilled, but his voice kept as soft as before.

"Well, as you can see I'm very much alive," he secured.

"I know, but it was so horrible. I thought I'd lost you."

"Oh _ma petite chat_, I'm right here, alright?" he said tightening his grip on her.

She looked up to him and her eyes locked with his melted chocolate gaze.

"Don't you ever let go. Promise me, you won't let go."

"I promise," he said with a smile.

She jolted up and kissed his lips lovingly. Taken by surprise, it took Clopin about five seconds for him to react. When he finally snapped out of the shock, he smiled against her lips and embraced her waist, returning the kiss with the same passion she was giving him. She parted her lips from his and hid her face in the curve of his neck.

"I don't want to lose you, Clopin."

"You won't. Coral, what's happening here?" he asked, puzzled with both her speech and her actions.

"I just became sure of something," she muttered.

"Of what?"

"Before I thought I loved you. Now I am sure of it."

He scowled.

"Have you been drinking?"

"No."

"You shouldn't play with a man's heart like this, Coral, I've told you once–"

"Clopin, shut up. Please," she said. "You really don't understand, do you?"

He stared at her. "What's there to understand?"

"When I saw you die, I felt like half of me died with you. When I saw your body balancing in that damned gallows, I felt like dying myself! I couldn't feel a thing. Nothing at all. Where my soul should be, there was only a huge void. And that is the worst of pains."

Her voice was cracked up and rough and her eyes were teary. Clopin felt an urge to hold her tight and this time he didn't fight it. He tightened his grip on her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm just saying that I love you, Clopin."

"_Je t'aime aussi, ma belle,_" he whispered with a grin.

"You do?"

"Of course I do! I've known it since, well, since me and Esmeralda rescued you from Frollo's mansion. The thought of him touching you was as revolting as it was painful," he confessed.

"Is that so? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Well, I thought you liked someone else."

"Like whom?"

"Dear Quasimodo, or the jewel maker."

She raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"And why is that?"

"You seemed very fond of them. You even accepted expensive gifts from the apprentice, so–"

"I am not that shallow, you know?" she said kissing his chest.

He smiled and ran a hand trough her dark hair. She pulled herself up, and laid her head in his pillow, brushing her nose on his.

"I was afraid, you were going to say yes, when the jewel maker proposed to you," he said.

"You saw that?"

"You were taking so long. I thought you were in trouble, so I went looking for you," he admitted. "But then I heard you talking about that man that owned your heart. And for a second I thought you were talking about me. Until you compared his heart with an angel's heart."

"Once I said Quasimodo was as kind as an angel. I see..." she said softly.

"_Oui. _My hopes pretty much shattered with that."

"Clopin?"

"_Oui, chatonne?"_

"Kiss me," she asked.

She didn't have to ask twice. He leaned forwards and glued their lips together, savouring the fresh taste of her tongue and feeling her soft skin under his fingertips as he caressed her cheek. Shortly after, their breathing got heavier and their bodies started to ask for a lot more than just lip contact.

He pulled her waist and shifted their position so he was laying on top of her. She moaned as a fierce battle for control took place between their mouths. Savouring the victory, Clopin deepened his kiss and dared to travel a hand up her soft leg, feeling her velvet skin under his warm hands. She moaned against his lips as she tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him to her. Suddenly he opened his eyes and backed away.

"I. Can't. Breathe." he panted.

She giggled and caressed his cheek. "Sorry."

"Ah, _ma belle_. I just had an epiphany!"

She looked strangely at him and frowned. "What does the January 6th have to do with our kissing and panting?"

"Not _that_ Epiphany, _ma chère_. I just realized something," he said.

"Oh," she sighed and blushed. "And what was that?"

"I can free you!"

She looked puzzled at him.

"What?"

He kissed the tip of her nose and smiled. "I want to do this the right way, _chatonne_. I don't want to take advantage of you," he said as he rolled off her and laid again by her side, tangling his legs on hers. "Marry me."

She blinked twice and sighed. "No."

He laughed. "Why not? You said no to that Raphaël boy because you didn't love him. What's your excuse for not marrying me? Be my queen, Coralie."

"That's exactly why I can't marry you," she said. "I don't want titles. I'm a healer, and a tailor, and a 'faller'. _Specially_ a 'faller'. I don't want to be a queen and boss around or have the responsibilities you have! I don't want to be all royal and almighty like you are!"

He laughed again. "Too late for that, don't you think?"

"I'm not following, now."

"Your father was my predecessor. What makes you very gypsy and very royal too," he said. "And, you don't have to boss anyone around. I'm here for that. You just stay beside me and be pretty," he said.

She frowned. "I don't want to be a queen. There are lots of people here that hate me!"

"That's normal! You can't please everyone!"

"That makes me feel a lot better, thank you," she said sarcastically.

"Look, _ma petite_. Do you really think I'm loved by every single soul in here? Even in families there are least favourites."

"Tell me about it," she rolled her eyes and smirked. "So you are saying that there are people here that don't like you either?"

"_Oui, _that's exactly what I'm saying. Take Geraldine for an example."

"Geraldine loves you! She's always praising your looks and wiping your chin as if you were a child. It's kind of annoying actually."

"She doesn't love me. She hates my soul, believe me. She fears me, that's all."

"Fears you? You aren't scary at all!" she laughed.

He rolled his eyes. "And Frèdrik can't even look me in the eyes. He thinks I stole his flute when we were children, and since then he doesn't even talk to me."

"_Did_ you steal his flute?"

"I was four! And the flute was very beautiful and shiny! But that's totally off the point."

She laughed and kissed his lips tenderly. "Clopin. I want to be free so bad. But I just don't feel like having to carry all this weight on my shoulders!"

"Then carry only half. I'll carry the rest with you," he whispered.

She thought for a few seconds, leaving Clopin in a grave state of anxiety.

"No one, and I mean _no one_, gets to call me Your Highness, My Queen or any other fancy title like so. My parents already named me and I shall honour them by being called by my own name," she said severely.

Clopin smirked. "As you wish."

"_And_, Clopin Trouillefou, if you even dare to call me 'your wife' or 'darling' or any other lame stuff like that, I will hunt you down and shave your goatee, before I hang you upside down and beat you with a stick, are we clear?"

He gulped dryly and nodded. "What about _chérie? _Or _mon coeur?_ Or _mon amour?_"

"I'll put those up for consideration," she said.

"So, is there a wedding coming soon?"

"Yes."

He embraced her and kissed her forehead. Few minutes later, they both fell asleep, breathing peacefully, in perfect synchrony.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You guys are priceless. I had sooo much fun reading your reviews! Did you really, I mean c'mon! _really_ think that I would kill Clo? I'm evil, but I'm not heartless... much. God, I love you all *insert big fluffy heart here***

**Well, I hope this nauseating FLUFFY chapter makes up for it. I hope you're not mad at me anymore (O.O)**

**Music: Bed of Roses: Bon Jovi**

**Next: A Secret**

***Bloo***


	26. A Secret

Chapter 26

A Secret

Djali woke up as Esmeralda started to move in bed. The little goat hopped to the girl's pillow and licked her face.

"Oh, Djali! Gross! You know I don't like you to do that!" Esmeralda roared.

The goat joyfully jumped of bed and hopped around the tent, trying to get Esmeralda's attention towards Coralie's empty bed.

"What? What about it?" She asked.

If Djali could face palm, she would. Hopping onto Coralie's bed, she sat down and bleated.

"I get it, Coralie is already up. What do you want me to do now?"

Esmeralda could've sworn she saw the goat roll her eyes. Djali pulled Esmeralda's skirt and tried to conduct her outside the tent.

"You are impossible today, did you know that? Let me fix my hair first," she complained.

Djali sat impatiently waiting for the girl to fix her dark, wild mane. As soon as Esmeralda finished the knot of her hair band, she started to walk outside her tent, demanding Esmeralda's attention.

"Alright, alright. Lead the way!" Esmeralda sighed. "Damn goat is hyperactive today," she murmured.

When arriving to the destination, Clopin's tent, she heard a painful shout.

"Outch!" the voice screamed. "Don't do it that way, it hurts Clopin!"

Esmeralda made a motion to enter the tent, but stopped as soon as the same voice moaned.

"Now that's better. That feels really good," she heard Coralie say. "You are amazing."

"Thank you," Clopin replied.

"Harder and faster, Clopin. Don't be afraid, you won't break me."

"Like this?"

Esmeralda's eyes widened in shock. "What the..."

"Oh, that feels so good. Right there, don't you dare stopping now, you hear me?" Coralie moaned.

"You like it, uh?"

Djali impatiently jumped inside the cabin.

"Djali, don't!" Esmeralda screeched.

She heard Clopin's laughter mix up with Coralie's melodic giggle.

"Esmeralda, come on in, we need to tell you something!" Clopin called.

"Thank you, but I think I'm fine here," she said.

"Come on, Esme! It's important!"

Esmeralda sighed and slowly entered the cabin, afraid of what she was going to find. She raised her head to find Clopin sitting in Coralie's lower back, massaging her shoulders. A hysteric laughter escaped her lips as she contemplated, relieved, that both of them had clothes on.

"You are giving her a massage!" she let escape.

"I am. What's so wrong about that?"

"Clopin, focus! This is your fault you know?" Coralie called.

"Sorry, _ma belle_," he said pressuring her back again.

"Why on earth are you massaging her?" Esmeralda asked. "And what's that so important thing you have to tell me?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Coralie asked back.

"Why do we have to keep it a secret?" Clopin said.

"Because I want to keep it a secret for now," Coralie replied.

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Esmeralda snapped.

"I'm setting our Coral free, _chère_. We are getting married."

Esmeralda sat heavily on the wooden stool and stared at them with her mouth opened in surprise.

"Ta-Da!" Coralie sang. "And he's giving me a massage because he pretty much occupied all bed and now I'm dying, because I slept in a very unnatural position."

"I said I was sorry, _petite_ _chat_."

"You slept together?" Esmeralda screeched.

"We _slept_ together. Nothing happened, if that's what you're wandering," Clopin said with a frown.

"How did all of that happen?"

"Basically, I had to die so she could finally admit her feelings for me," he said.

"You had to what?"

Coralie started talking, but her voice was muffed by the pillows. She motioned up so quickly that Clopin lost his balance and fell on the floor.

"Not good! Bad _chatonne_!" he reprimanded.

Coralie laughed. Esmeralda would've laughed too, if she wasn't so confused about their revelations.

Clopin sat on the floor and started telling Esmeralda about the night events. Coralie told her about the dream, telling its details for the first time. Then they told her about he's epiphany and how Coralie stubbornly wanted to decline his proposal.

"Well, you are Clopin Trouillefou. You always get what you want," Esmeralda said with a wide smile.

"No I don't. I wanted to see Frollo's head on a stake, and I didn't have that yet."

"Soon, _mon coeur,_ soon," Coralie murmured.

"That's gross in so many ways," Esmeralda cried. "Why exactly do you want to keep your engagement a secret?"

"Because we agree with each other, but disagree at the same time," Clopin sighed.

"I want a small thing, nothing very fancy," Coralie started. "Eloping would be great," she said taking a sip of water from the mug.

"And I think so too, but we are gypsies, _ma belle_. Weddings are just an excuse to have a huge feast, and merrymaking for a whole week! And on top of that, I'm the Gypsy King! My wedding is the social event of the decade! Everyone is starting to worry about me and the possible disaster of not having an heir to the throne," Clopin said.

Coralie choked on the water and almost turned blue with the lack of air in her lungs. "What?" she squealed as soon as she got her breath back. "Who said anything about heirs?"

Esmeralda laughed. "Well, you become Queen you eventually have to think about that, eh Coralie?"

Clopin rolled his eyes. "Don't even go there. She'll set your hair on fire," he alerted.

"Yes, listen to the wise man. If you call me Queen again, I swear I'll bite your head off."

"And that's she being kind to you," he said with a nod.

"Alright, thanks for the advice. Anyways, what's my role in this entire story?"

"We need you to be the tie breaker," Clopin said.

"And the peace maker," Coralie completed.

Esmeralda looked from Clopin to Coralie with a puzzled look.

"Did you really think I was going to risk my own life like that?" she laughed. "If I agree with Clopin I am dead, if I agree with Coralie I am homeless! No thank you. I think I'll pass the invitation."

"Well, since the punishment for agreeing with me sounds a little less painful, you can always agree with me, eh?" Coralie said. "And since I'm marrying the King, that gives me authority to give you back your tent."

Clopin and Esmeralda laughed.

"How's your lover Esmeralda?" Clopin suddenly asked.

Her cheeks turned pink and she stammered. "I–I have no idea w–what you're talking about."

"Lover? Wait a minute, you have a lover?" Coralie asked. "And what about telling Coco about him?"

"He's not my lover!" Esmeralda yelled. "He's just a man I happen to fancy!"

"He's also the captain of the Frollo's guard," Clopin said. "Fancy _that!_ Neat, eh?"

"Mary's love," Coralie whispered. "How did you two met?"

"They met at the Festival, back in January. She ended up fleeing the soldiers for some pretty reckless moves she did."

"Stop talking as if I'm not here!" Esmeralda cried. "Yes, he is a very handsome man and yes, he happens to be Frollo's–"

"Bitch," Clopin said with a smirk.

"...captain of the guard! But he is also kind! He helped me," Esmeralda said.

"I just can't believe you didn't tell me about him earlier," Coralie moaned. "So much for 'Hey, you are my best friend!'. Thank you very much. How does he know?" she asked pointing at Clopin.

"Well, he was there with me. And then, he fleeted away and left me alone while ten soldiers chased me around wasn't it, dear cousin?"

"You asked for it. Besides, I knew you were going to be alright. I raised you, remember?"

"This captain man, do you know his name?"

"Phoebus Châteaupers," she said melodically. "It means Sun God."

Coralie frowned and Clopin made some gag noises. Esmeralda smacked them in the back of their heads. "Stop being so childish, would you?"

"Sorry. But you really hurt my feelings," Coralie said.

Esmeralda rolled her eyes. "If I agree on being your peace maker, tie breaker person, will you two stop bothering me?"

Coralie exchanged looks with Clopin and smirked. "No, we probably won't" she said.

"But we would bug you a lot less, than if you say no," Clopin said with a smile.

Esmeralda sighed and smiled. "Then it's a deal."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 26 chapters down...only one two to go...and maybe - I said MAYBE - a bonus chapter full of skin and sweat... ^^**

**I see if I have the time, you know... with all the stuff i have to do for uni and so...**

**Musical suggestion: Lazy Song - Bruno Mars**

**Next: Complications**

***Bloo* sick =(**

**P.S. **Oh, and if you're into Sherlock (BBC) please go to my profile and vote on my poll. My bff asked me to write a Sherlock fic, but Idk if I should.****


	27. Complications

Chapter 27

Complications

Coralie was furious. She was as mad as she could get. As soon as the word started to spread, she was overwhelmed by the way people seemed to worship her. It was quite embarrassing, actually. Some women, she only knew from sight, started to predict how many children she would bear and how many boys and girls there were going to be. Of course, for the women in the Court of Miracles, Coralie would begin to give birth to the boy that was going to succeed his father as the future Gypsy King, then a bunch of girls to learn the house charges and the arts of dancing and singing.

"I can't take this anymore!" she yelled. "Why don't they just let me be?"

"Oh, my dear. You are the closest to a Queen we will ever know," Nicolette, Adèle's sister, said with a huge smile.

"What did you call me?" Coralie asked huskily.

"Queen. Because that's what you are going to be. Marrying Clopin makes you our Queen, you know?" Nicolette said.

Clopin, who had been silent during Coralie's break down, started to gesture to the older woman, trying to shut her up.

"It's a logistic thing, Coralie. You are a smart young woman. I'm sure you know that when you marry a king, you become a queen," Nicolette proceeded.

Coralie's eyes were wide and cold. She started to walk towards the woman.

"_Ma belle!_" Clopin called jolting up and holding her wrist.

"Let me kill her, Clopin. I am going to murder her!"

"_Mon amour,_ please, try to be reasonable. She is our best cook. We need her alive to feed everyone in our wedding day."

Coralie looked at him and thought for a few moments. "I guess you're right. But she called me queen!"

"I know, I know. She still doesn't know your rule," he said.

"But she sure knows my name!"

"Indeed."

"She called me by my name before, so she knows it!"

"Yes. Certainly."

"And it's not Queen!"

"You are absolutely right!" Clopin learnt that in this type of situations _always agree with her, or the one she's going to start murdering is you_.

"You can let me go now."

Clopin hesitated.

"I'm going to behave. I promise."

He kissed her cheek and then her lips. "You should come to the city with me today, _ma_ _belle_," he said.

"Should I?"

"Definitely. It's a fine day today," he smirked. "And it would be a good way to escape more divinations from the women."

She smiled and hugged him. Getting away from all the assaults was the best news she could expect.

It was a bright day indeed. The sun was shining, and Paris was alive! The stories Clopin told lately were a success and Coralie actually started singing with him, in a low tone of course, but it was progress. The wedding was in two days. _'The quicker she's free, the better. Frollo wouldn't have any legal chance to have her back.'_ Clopin thought while looking at Coralie.

She was petting Daia and smiling, obviously completely absent to the complications in the Court of Miracles. The sun light made her eyes seem almost yellow and her dark hair was like a black waterfall, waving joyfully through her back, ending just below the waist. The way she closed her eyes and tilted her head back, feeling the sun on her face, the way she talked with the little girls and boys that came to her and gave her some coins for Clopin's job, the way she smiled and laughed at his stories, everything so simple and so perfect. Of course, her temper was like a volcano and her clumsiness was dangerous for everyone in a ray of at least ten meters, but he loved her. No reason in special. He just did.

"My back is killing me," Clopin cried when they prepared to eat. "Hey! Do you want to invite your friend Quasimodo?"

Coralie smiled. "I am one step ahead of you. But he said he can't come. His Master won't allow him."

"His Master?"

"Frollo."

"He is Frollo's minion?" Clopin asked shocked. "And you are friends with him?"

"He's as much as a prisoner as I am," she hesitated. "_Was_," Coralie mended.

Clopin sighed. "_Je_ _t'aime_," he said.

"I love you too." She replied laying her head on his shoulder. "I pity him, Clopin. He's a good man."

"That's him!" Clopin said pointing to a male figure ahead of them.

"What?" Coralie followed his gaze and scowled. "No, he isn't. I told you, he never leaves the bell tower."

"No, not _him_. Coral, that over there is Esmeralda's lover. That Phoebus man she was talking about! Something is wrong."

They stared at the man. He was talking with someone, his fair hair waving in the wind. The person who he was speaking to was hidden behind his large, athletic silhouette. He turned around on his heels and held the young woman in his arms, planting a sweet kiss on her lips. Her purple skirt waved along with her dark hair and the goat that was following them not far away started protesting at the exchange of caresses between the two of them.

"I cannot believe my eyes!" Coralie whispered.

"What is wrong with her?" Clopin growled. "With both of you?"

"What?"

"First you decide to be friends with Follo's minion. Then Esmeralda falls for Frollo's Captain of the Guard! Is this how you keep our people safe?" He almost yelled.

"Clopin. Lower your tone."

"I don't feel like it!"

"Don't be an infant! Behave yourself!"

"Stop bossing me, Coralie! Unlike you and my naïve cousin, I am no one's bitch."

Coralie got up silently and exited the wagon. She walked away, unwilling to open her mouth, because if she did so, she would probably say some nasty things to Clopin and would most definitely end up cancelling off the wedding.

Clopin just stared at her, trying to understand what was happening. When he finally comprehended what he had said, he ran after Coralie, calling her name.

"Please, _chatonne_! Come back here!"

"Is that an order, Clopin? Because I think I am not _your _bitch," she said bitterly.

"_Amour,_ please come back?"

"Not your bitch!" she yelled back.

"I said _please_ now!"

"Not listening!"

"Coralie! Stop!" Clopin shouted.

Something about his voice was different. He was no longer sweet Clopin. He was the Gypsy King now. Coralie saw that side of him once and that was when the Court of Miracles was invaded by Frollo's men, when they were in danger. She looked back and gazed into his Chocolate brown eyes.

"Frollo and the guards," Clopin said pointing somewhere behind Esmeralda and the Captain.

Coralie ran back to Clopin. "You think he betrayed her?"

As soon as she asked, they heard a painful cry and saw an arrow trespassing Phoebus' stomach.

"No, I don't think that," Clopin said in less more than a whisper.

They saw Frollo take the Captain's sword and Coralie found that image much too familiar. An arrow through the chest and a sword through the heart, Frollo had killed her father that way. She ran to them, not listening to Clopin's voice calling her in fear.

"Let him go!" she yelled furiously.

Frollo's motion stopped as the sword touched the Captain's armour.

"Have you missed me?" Frollo asked huskily.

Coralie leaned besides Phoebus and helped him get up, pressuring the arrow's exiting wound to stop the bleeding.

"Your blood is as vile as snake venom and your mind as repulsing as a decomposing dead body. You have no respect for life or for any person besides yourself. You think people love you and respect you, when the only reason they follow you is because they fear you!" She said passionately. "I pity you, Claude Frollo, for you will never know love and your soul will forever be as dark as a starless night. You will never know the joy of being loved. And your heart will always be as cold as ice."

"You insolent!" he shouted. "Don't you talk to me like that!"

"What are you going to do? Kill me? Arrest me? Please Frollo, say it because I'm really curious. You already violated my body. What else do you want? What else can your niece offer you, uncle?"

Clopin and Esmeralda stood there, side by side, looking at Coralie's boldness. _'Now I get it,'_ Clopin thought, _'Not bravery at all. She is as reckless as a baby!'_ They observed the soldiers around them and waited for Frollo's order to shoot her.

"You are as much of a witch as your mother was. Marrying that filthy gypsy who tried to raise you as his own!"

Coralie's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

She thought for a second. _"Almost as perfect as your dear mother"_ he said that night. Her heart hurt and she fell on her knees. Frollo laughed viciously and she shrugged. She felt a worm embrace around her and Looked up at Clopin's eyes. _'My body wasn't the first to be assaulted by this vile rat. _Maman_ was his victim too. He thinks I am his daughter.'_ Tears rolled down her face.

"That's why you wanted me that night, twelve years ago. That's why you killed my father! You thought I was your child!" her voice started to grow rougher and louder. "You raped your own sister! You thought I was your daughter!"

"She bewitched me! I just wanted what was rightful mine! And now that everyone knows you're not pure anymore, I guess no man is going to want you as a wife. What means that you will have no choice but to be with me," he said in a vicious laugh. "So once again, Coralie, choose: me or death."

She looked at the soldiers, then at Frollo and finally at Clopin's eyes. Those chocolate eyes were talking to her. One simple question mirrored in them: _Do you trust me?_ She closed her eyes and nodded, feeling his embrace loosen her.

"Then, Your Honour, I will choose death," she said getting up.

Phoebus moaned as she did so and Esmeralda closed the circle. Four people: three gypsies and an ex-Captain of the Royal Guard, were standing in a middle of armed soldiers. Esmeralda started to pray, holding Phoebus hand firmly. Phoebus was trying not to faint due to the blood loss. Coralie was locking eyes with Frollo, hating every last inch of his vile, disgusting face. Clopin... well, he was being Clopin, waiting for Coralie's signal.

"Are you sure?" Frollo said raising his hand. "You are much too precious to die so young."

"Oh, I said I chose death. But I didn't say it would be my death. There's only one life that's ending today, uncle," she said in that mischievous tone Clopin used much too often. "Is this what you really want? To take four innocent lives when there's a much bigger evil present between us?" Coralie asked to the several soldiers around them.

"Don't talk!" Frollo yelled making a sign to the guards.

After a moment of hesitation, they raised their arms at the four gypsies.

"I believe, since you are about to kill us, that we get to say some last words," Coralie retaliated. "And these are mine: Soldiers of the King. You should be protecting your people and not pursue those who you are told to be different." She stepped closer of one of the guards and faced the arrow he was holding. If he shot it would trespass her forehead. "Look at me, _Monsieur_. Where am I any different from you, or your wife and children?"

The soldier lowered his weapon and scowled at Frollo.

"And you, soldier," she said reaching another man. She pressed her hand against the tip of the arrow that man was holding, cutting her flesh. A red liquid line dripped. "Is my blood by any chance any different from your own? Is it yellow or green? Does it look like venom to you?"

Her words were actually causing a reaction in the audience, for that soldier too lowered his arm.

"Do you hate us because we are different, or do you hate us because you are told to do so?" she yelled pointing accusingly at Frollo.

"Enough!" His voice thundered. He stepped forward and slapped her, tossing her to the ground. "If you don't do it, I will do it myself!"

He raised the sword high in the air and prepared to strike down, to cut her head off. Clopin quickly made his way behind one of the soldiers and took the weapon from him, pulling the trigger and releasing the sharp arrow. The arrow flew through the air and buried itself in Frollo's chest. A painful cry sounded and the sword fell from his hands. Esmeralda saw him coughing, splashing the floor with blood.

"You will burn in hell, you demons." Frollo muttered.

"You are hard to kill, eh?" one of the soldiers said, pointing his arm at Frollo.

The others quickly followed his move, leaving the group of four and closing a circle around the Judge. Clopin and Esmeralda saw the perfect opportunity to run, so she held Phoebus' arm and helped him walk away. Clopin was already running when he noticed Coralie wasn't following him.

"_Mon amour_, let's go!" He called. She was laying on the floor, a blood pool around her leg. He ran back to her and saw that when Frollo dropped the sword, it sliced Coralie's thigh. "Oh, _ma belle._" Clopin whispered holding her.

"I am alright, _mon Coeur._ I just need you to carry me home. Can you do that?"

Clopin smiled and held her up, carrying her in his arms. When they were half way to the wagon, they heard another cry and Coralie shivered when realizing it was the Judge's last sound. She involved Clopin's neck with her arms and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm free," she whispered.

"Yes, _chatonne_, you are."

"I'm finally free."

"_Oui, mon amour._ You freed us all," he said lovingly, brushing his lips on her forehead. "_Merci, ma belle._"

"Clopin?"

"Yes."

"_Je t'aime._"

He smiled and looked down at her hazel gaze. "_Moi aussi_. Let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DON'T! JUST DON'T! I told you my heart was not in it... it still isn't. I was sick and sad and tired and a true mess, so don't. Just... don't, okay?**

**Music Suggestion: whatever the fuck you want... I'm not in the mood for a playlist today.**

**Next: Seven years later (which I have to re-write because my lovely sister just fucked up with my laptop again. I could kill her right now! might take a while.)**

***Bloo* with a bloody awful temper.**

**(I still love you all, my beautiful faithful minions! MUAHAHAHAHA... ahem...yeah...)**


	28. Seven Years Later

Chapter 28

Seven Years Later

"Zephyr! Don't you hear me calling you?" a small girl called, running after the little boy.

Zephyr stopped the game he was playing with two other girls and looked at her.

"What is it Belle? I lost this round because of you!" he said running his little hand on his blond hair. "I sould go tell _maman!_"

"Do whatever you please! Have you seen Naya?"

He shook his head. "No, why?"

"What is wrong, Belle?" One of the girls asked.

"It's _maman_. She's not feeling good, Rubi. I am looking for papa everywhere, but I can't find him!"

"Should we go to her?" the other girl asked.

"No, Colette. Aunt Esme doesn't let us anywhere near the tent. She told me to fetch _papa_ and tell him, but I can't find him anywhere!"

Armmand got closer to the group of children, holding a two year old in his hand. "I thought you would be looking for her." He said.

"Naya! _Merci _Armmand," Colette said with a grin. "Do you know where _mon papa_ is?"

Armmand nodded and made them a sign to follow him. "What's wrong?"

"It's aunt Coral. She's not feeling well and _maman _told Belle to fetch _oncle_ Clopin," Zephyr said.

They arrived to a purple and orange tent and the children got in.

"_Papa_! _Papa_!"

"You have to come quick!"

"It's _maman_!"

"And aunt Esmeralda said that"

"We had to fetch you quick!"

"Something's very"

"Wrong!"

The girls were so excited that they started to talk at the same time. Clopin and Phoebus were together, playing chess, a weird game Coralie had taught him. They got up when the children entered the tent. Clopin got up the table and made a motion to Colette.

"_Ma belle fleur-de-lis. _What is going on? I can't understand a word you are saying," he patiently said.

"I was playing with Rubi and Zaphyr when Belle came from your tent asking for you and Naya. Naya was with Armmand and he knew where you were, so here we are."

Clopin's stomach clenched. Looking at his four little girls, he felt his eyes go all watery and stinging. The eldest, Colette, was six and she was as bright as her mother. Rubi was five and just plain clumsy, but she was also an excellent storyteller. Belle was four and had the voice of an angel. And Naya, well, she just started walking without falling, but he could tell she was going to be a great dancer someday.

"What's wrong with aunt Coral?" Phoebus asked holding five year old Zaphyr and running his hand through the boys light hair.

"Aunt Esme says she is filling ill," Rubi said, holding Naya's hand firmly.

Clopin jolted up and ran through the Court of Miracles yard. "Esmeralda!" he called. When he approached the tent, a loud shout sliced the air, all the way to his ears.

"Clopin! _Mon Dieu!_ It's time!" Esmeralda said.

His eyes widened. His hands started to grow all sweaty and his heart clenched. "Please let me be with her this time!" he pleaded.

Esmeralda shook her head vividly. "It's not proper!" she said.

"Who cares about proper, _ma chère?_ She needs me!"

Another cry filled up the yard and Clopin had to breathe slowly not to burst inside his tent.

"Oh please! Please let him come!" Coralie cried from the inside of the tent.

Esmeralda looked over the shoulder at the woman lying in bed. Her forehead was sweaty and she was panting hard.

"Please," she pleaded with her eyes filling up with tears.

"Coralie, I–."

"I'm not asking anymore, Esmeralda. As your Queen I am demanding you to let Clopin pass and hold my hand!" She roared.

Clopin widened his eyes at her words and so did Esmeralda. They never heard her use the term since she had become Clopin's queen. He smirked triumphantly at his cousin.

"The queen's orders, _ma chère._"

Coralie shouted again letting a couple of nasty words flow from her lips. Clopin walked to her and sat down by her bedside, holding her hand.

"How bad is it, _mon amour?_"

"You don't really want to know," she panted. "It's not bad."

"Really?" He asked with a smile. He didn't like to see Coralie suffer.

"Really. It's a lot worse than bad. It's torture. It's murder. It's– Oh, my God!" she yelled.

"_Chatonne?_ What is it?"

"What is it, Clopin? _What is it?_" she asked impatiently. "I must be the most fertile woman in France! I have a baby coming out of me! It hurts! So stop asking such stupid questions and hold my hand!"

Clopin gulped dryly and clenched his hand on Coralie's. He noticed his breathing was somewhat in synchrony with hers too and despite the large intakes of air, he was feeling rather breathless. He dared to travel a hand down her swollen belly but she slapped it off.

"Do you want to help?" Esmeralda asked with a wide gaze. "Do you really want to help?"

Clopin tried to answer with his voice, but no words came out, so he just nodded vigorously.

"Then sit behind her and hold both her hands," she continued. "Something tells me that this is going to be a difficult one."

Clopin nodded again and did as told. He carefully slipped his lean body behind Coralie's and put one leg on each side of her hips. She leaned back against his chest, laying her head on his shoulder.

"It hurts so much," she whispered faintly.

He held her hands tightly and soon regretted it as she clasped his with all the strength she had in her tiny body. The contraction lasted no more than a few seconds, but for him it felt like hours.

A shout, a very agonizing shout, filled the cabin and Clopin tried very hard to concentrate his thoughts in something else. He thought about the baby. Wold it be a boy this time? Only males could succeed on the throne, and he loved his daughters but he already had four of those, and after seeing how much Coralie suffered to bring them to life, he didn't know if he wanted to have any more children. Was he being selfish if he wanted? Coralie was the one who carried them, who suffered, who fed them... All Clopin did was making them, and that wasn't even unpleasant. Well, it was very enjoyable indeed, maybe the best part of the miracle of life.

"I see the head," Esmeralda whispered resting a hand on Coralie's knee.

Clopin decided not to look down. He lifted one hand up and brushed it against his lover's sweaty forehead, pulling away her hair off her face.

"Come on, Coco. Push!" Esmeralda said again.

"I can't!" Coralie cried. She was literally crying, holding on tight to Clopin's hands. "I can't."

Clopin's heart jolted in fear. What could he do? Oh, he felt so impotent! So useless! So powerless!

"_Je t'aime, ma belle_," he whispered in her ear.

"Shut the hell up," she murmured before her voice cracked and transformed into another shout. "Oh, Mary's love!"

"What do I do, Esme? Please? What do?" he asked, panic rising in his voice.

Esmeralda locked her gaze with his and smiled. It calmed him down... a little. He pressed his lips lovingly against Coralie's temple and closed his eyes, muttering in her ear. He didn't know exactly what he was saying, he just knew it was working because Coralie's breathing was tad calmer. Or was it his own? Hard to know really, he just knew that soon he was going to have another baby in his arms, and that thought made him love her even more.

"No, Coralie stop!" Esmeralda's voice shouted suddenly. "Don't push! Please don't push!"

Clopin's eyes flew open and he looked at his cousin with an aggravated gaze.

"What is it, _chère_? What's wrong?"

Adèle, who was sitting quietly in a corner, waiting for the baby to born so she could bathe the child, got up and stood by Esmeralda, her eyes widening in horror.

"Listen, Coralie. You have to stop pushing," she said in a calm voice. "You are losing far too much blood."

Clopin squeezed his eyes shut, and told himself that he was dreaming and when he woke up she would be there sitting in a chair and sowing little clothes for the baby, probably even humming a lullaby. Unfortunately Coralie's rough shout woke him up from that tiny fantasy.

"I'm so tired," she mumbled. Her voice was low and it seemed to belong to someone else.

"I know, Coco," Esmeralda said, her voice broke with the tears.

"I am so..." Coralie began, closing her eyes and leaning heavily against Clopin's chest. "... so very exhausted."

This wasn't supposed to happen. Not to a woman who has been through the process four times before. What was wrong?

"The baby is far too big for her, Adèle," Esmeralda murmured. "What do we do?"

"Let her push, she needs to push or we'll lose them both," the elder woman said as she took Esmeralda's position.

At her words Clopin felt his eyes get blurry. He wouldn't take that for an answer. He couldn't live with the thought of losing either of them. He wanted both Coralie and his child. He embraced Coralie's waist and buried his face on the curve of her neck.

"I'm sorry love. I am so sorry. Please forgive me, _mon_ _amour_," he repeated over and over again.

He was so preoccupied with Coralie that he almost didn't notice the strident cry that filled the cabin as a pink and red thing was pulled out of her body. Esmeralda held the newborn and quickly involved the tiny human in a warm towel.

"It's a boy! It's a fairly big and healthy boy!" She chanted as she led the baby to the wooden sink to give the infant his first bath.

"Thank you," Coralie whispered in Clopin's ear, so low he almost didn't hear it.

Then she closed her eyes and leaned her head back, smiling tiredly.

"Finally a boy! Oh I can hardly believe it, _ma belle_!" he said, crying in joy. "You were so brave! I'm so proud of you!"

He waited for an answer but it didn't came.

Esmeralda was now talking to the baby, a big smile glued to her face as she contemplated the future king of the gypsies of Paris. Adèle was by her side preparing the tiny clothes to dress the fragile body.

"Coral, _mon amour?_" he called, furrowing an eyebrow.

"How are you going to call him?" Esmeralda asked.

"Coralie?" Clopin called again.

"That's a beautiful name, but I was thinking of a more masculine one. You know, since he's a boy and all," Esmeralda said.

"Esme! She's not answering!" Clopin said in panic.

That seemed to work. Soon Adèle was besides them, looking carefully at Coralie's features. She held her wrist and pressed two fingers on her neck. Clopin wondered what was that all about, but he remained silent.

"Oh, no," Adèle whispered.

"Don't say 'Oh, no'! That's never good! What does that mean?" Clopin snapped. "Adèle! Please! Tell me she's alright! Is she—" his voice broke at the thought. "Is she alive?" he managed.

"Barely," was the answer. Adèle fetched a cold wet towel and pressed it against Coralie's forehead.

Clopin glanced at the wrapped baby in Esmeralda's arms and bent his head down to kiss Coralie's neck and jaw line and temple. "Don't leave me, _mon Coeur_. I'm lost without you. Please don't—"

"Leave you?" the voice was barely audible, but it was enough for Clopin to smile. "You're not going to get rid of me that easily, _Monsieur_ Gypsy King."

He smiled and the atmosphere in the small cabin quickly lightened. Esmeralda handed the baby to Coralie and she weakly picked him up, Clopin's arms around hers for support.

"Hey there," she said softly. "Welcome little one."

"Don't ever worry me like this, you hear me? You will be grounded for life if you give me any more heart aches," Clopin mumbled. Then with a smile he added. "Welcome, _petit_ Acelin."

Esmeralda made a sign to Adèle to leave the cabin, and as they walked off, they heard a soft melody, hummed by both Clopin and Coralie.

"_Lord, if there are roses in your garden_

_On the shores of jubilee_

_Would you pick a dozen of your best,_

_And deliver them for me?" _

Soon after the three gypsies were fast asleep, wrapped in the arms of whom they most loved.

* * *

><p>AN: YAY! LAST Chapter finally! I'm so sorry you guys for taking so long to uptade, but my mind has been somewhere else and well, I thought you deserved a rather good ending.

NO! I didn't forget about the Bonus Chapter, I'm still thinking of it, but something tells me it is going to take a lot of my mental energy to write, so I might take a while.

Thank you all for the support and Love to all of you Gypsy King's fans! ^,^

Music suggestion: Dreamed of you - Anastacia

Happy *Bloo*


End file.
